Changes
by Tribal Shimmy
Summary: Thanks to all who have taken the time to review. An AU story written around historical fact. Alexander is alone after his friends are exiled, following the Carian princess incident, then a messenger called Hephaistion comes from Methone to Pella
1. Chapter 1

Alexander opened his eyes as Empedocles went silent. He looked over at his father, to see that he too was bored with what the man had to say. Cleopatra's wedding, and the etiquette, guests, itinerary, food, wine, decorations, entertainers, athletes, actors, room allocations and musicians, had bored everyone present, except for Empedocles. The man seemed to have spoken all morning, since the sun first rose in the sky.

Antipater was pulling at a loose cotton thread on his long chiton, apparently lost in thought. Philotas and Cassander sat at the back of the room, only there because of their fathers importance, Philotas rested his head on Cassander's shoulder. Paeonius and Scopas were there because they would be in charge of the proceedings. Cleitus was staring up at a painting on the wall, a battle scene. No doubt wishing he had gone with Attalus and Parmenion, to lead the way to Persia

Alexander longed to go to Persia too. If only he were not so far out of favour with his father. Even with his mother in Epirus, he had never felt so unsure of his father as now. His father's anger at his meddling in the arranged marriage of Arrhiadeus had resulted in exile for his friends, and his own forced apology, fearing the messenger, Thettalus, might be executed.

Now, with the wedding approaching, he was kept close, but not confided in. A few still offered friendship, but many had turned away, not wishing to incur Philip's wrath or concern at their friendship with his son.

"As the drum sounds…"

Alexander sighed. Empedocles had found his second wind.

Footsteps were heard outside, then the door opened and Pausanias marched in and bowed. "A messenger from Methone," he announced.

Alexander turned to see if his father would end the meeting. He sent a silent prayer to Zeus that he would. His prayer was quickly answered.

"Send him in."

Pausanias bowed again, turned sharply, and marched out of the room. Moments later the messenger entered the room.

Paeonius turned to Scopas. "This is no Hermes," he said, "this is Adonis."

Alexander smiled at the remark. The messenger was handsome. He strode confidently into the room, going directly to Philip and handing him the letter he carried, announcing in a soft voice, that it was from Onatas, the garrison commander. He bowed and stepped back, waiting while Philip opened the message, leaning back in his chair to read it. Only then did the messenger display any sign of nerves.

In the silence of the room, he glanced up at the painting, then risked a look about the room. Alexander met his gaze and the messenger looked to the mosaic on the floor, straightening his cloak and trying to discreetly brush the dust from his clothing.

Philip read the letter, and then re-read it. He brought his right hand up to his face, holding his index finger, gently between his lips as he read. Then folding the letter, he smiled. It was good news.

The messenger stared intently at the king, ready to memorise any reply, or to be given instructions on if he should wait.

"Leave us," Philip ordered.

There was some hesitance, at first. It was not the usual thing for the king to see a messenger alone.

All but Philip stood up, and made their way out of the room.

"Alexander!"

Alexander turned back to his father.

"Do not go far."

Alexander nodded. His father would not need him for anything important, but these days he kept him like a dog on a leash. He left the room. The guards closed the doors.

OOXXOO

Philip stared at the man before him. "You are Hephaistion?"

The messenger nodded, then realised he should speak. "I am."

Philip looked at the message in his hand. "Onatas has recommended you for the Royal Bodyguard."

Hephaistion looked confused, then concerned. He stepped back, shaking his head. "He would have said…why would he not? I am no better than anyone else at Methone, Sire."

Philip looked at Hephaistion, thinking Aphrodite must have played a part in his creation. His name seemed familiar, but he could not place it. He was preoccupied with wedding plans, he wanted all of Greece to think well of him. He frowned. He wanted his son to think well of him. "You do not want to stay here?"

"It's just that….I have not had the chance to say goodbye."

Philip laughed. "I will send a messenger back to Methone. You can write, and say farewell. I will arrange for your belongings to be brought here. There is a banquet tonight, you can attend it. Watch the guard and begin to know your duties."

Hephaistion bowed. He had no choice.

Philip called for Pausanias, who hurried into the room as if Philip might be under attack. Philip introduced Hephaistion, and explained that Pausanias was to show him to the rooms where the Royal Bodyguard were stationed, that he would be one of them now.

Pausanias gave a nod of understanding, then ordered Hephaistion to follow him. He walked quickly, casting an angry look over Hephaistion. "I am your Captain now," he said, as they strode by Alexander.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion did the best he could, washing and shaving before dressing in the one spare chiton he had brought, and then cleaning his breastplate and brushing the dust from his cloak and cavalry boots before heading for the dining hall.

As soon as they had left Philip, Pausanias had called a servant to show him to the rooms, saying that he was not inclined to act as guide. As the servant led the way, Hephaistion turned, seeing Pausanias looking at him with ill-disguised anger on his face.

The servant had walked fast and spoken even faster. The palace seemed vast to him after the simplicity of Methone. When they had finally reached the Royal Bodyguards quarters, the rooms were deserted, but the servant had pointed to a bed between two others, saying it would be his. Now he wished he had asked the servant to slow down as he found the palace to be more of a maze than he initially thought.

He would have asked for directions but the palace itself felt deserted, his footsteps echoed along the marble hallways. He paused momentarily, some steps leading down to a small stone courtyard looked familiar. The courtyard led to another open doorway and he remembered the decorative pots with small olive trees, and a bench. He smiled, sure he had found his way.

Just as he reached the bottom step, his chiton was grabbed and he was spun around and thrown against the courtyard wall.

Hephaistion reached for his dagger, surprised by the attack, but he hesitated as he felt a dagger press into his ribs. He looked into the eyes of the man who held him pinned against the wall. Pausanias. The man must have waited for him, to ambush him, but Hephaistion did not know why.

"I have no quarrel with you," Hephaistion said, moving his hand away from his own dagger, thinking he had been mistaken for somebody else.

"Go back to Methone," Pausanias spat, his face red with anger. "I will not stand to have you here."

"I cannot go back," argued Hephaistion. "Not when the king demands that I stay."

Hephaistion yelped as Pausanias' dagger sliced into him. Flinching at the sudden pain, he began to fight but Pausanias grabbed his cloak and pulled him forward then twisted him to the side, letting Hephaistion crash down, on his back, onto the stone floor. Again, Hephaistion went for his dagger, sure that he was fighting for his life, but Pausanias stopped his hand and brought the hand with his dagger down across Hephaistion's face, hilt first, striking Hephaistion's left cheek.

Pausanias turned his dagger and held it against Hephaistion's throat. "I was his favourite once," he snarled. "I hoped to win that favour back, when he tired of that Eurydice bitch. Philip prefers boys to women, he told me so himself. I was special to him. I would have that back, not for love of the king, but for what it brought me. And now I see him look at you with lust in his eyes…"

"No…" Hephaistion tried to argue but felt the dagger, at his throat, pressed close enough to draw blood.

"He wants you, Hephaistion. The king desires you, and he will send for you, and what will you do then?" Pausanias grabbed Hephaistion's chiton and rolled him onto his stomach, lying flat against his back, pinning him down. He moved his face against Hephaistion's and whispered in his ear. "Will you offer yourself to him, Hephaistion?" Pausanias began to move his body against Hephaistion's, dry humping him. "He will reward you with money and rank, far more than a boy from a garrison at Methone could ever hope to achieve through merit alone." He ran his hand along Hephaistion's thigh, then under the chiton, pulling at Hephaistion's undergarments. "Will you let him ride you, Hephaistion? Will you open your legs for him and let him in?"

"No!" Hephaistion felt Pausanias' caress against his skin. He struggled, managing to free himself, realising that Pausanias had finished with him, had given him the warning he intended and now he was done.

Pausanias laughed as Hephaistion took a step back. "Ask the others. They all know. Ask the others how Philip will repay you, for what is money and rank when an injustice is done and Philip, our dear king, will stand by and do nothing." Pausanias face grew hard once more. "But still, I will not stand to see you with him."

Hephaistion turned and ran through the door, not caring where he headed, as Pausanias' voice echoed after him, telling him to return to Methone.

OOXXOO

Alexander had bathed and dressed early. On the way to the hall he stopped off at his mother's rooms, to wander around them, and not for the first time he wondered what his life would have been like if she had been a different kind of woman. If she and his father could have lived side by side without trying to constantly hurt each other.

Even though she was at Epirus, she still had spies who told her of life at court. Her letters were filled with more venom against his father. Alexander was struggling. He had made an error of judgement and was paying the price for it. It had been his mother's advice he followed, not that of his friends, they simply paid the price for it.

He sat down on a couch, running his hand along the fabric. His mother's scent was everywhere. When he was a child he would run here to seek comfort and reassurance. She would hold him in her arms, laugh at his fears, sing to him, caress him…..and gently turned him against his father.

He needed his father's love. So many years of seeing the uncertainty in his father's eyes. As he grew older it only got worse, not better. He had proved himself competent in battle, that he could gain the army's respect, be a strong leader. He was simply trying to find his place.

Not wanting to be held in the essence of his mother any longer, he strode out of the room, and went to seek the one true friend he still had around the palace. Bucephalus.

The stables were deserted, the horses had been settled for the night and now stood eating hay, hardly paying any attention to the prince who walked amongst them.

Bucephalus gave a snort of welcome, reaching out his muzzle to ascertain if Alexander had a treat for him. When he realised he did not, he went back to eat his hay.

"Let's get away from here, tomorrow," Alexander said. "Let's leave early and head for the mountains, I need some clear air, Bucephalus."

"Alexander….Sire."

Alexander turned to see the messenger his father had promoted to the Royal Guard hiding in the shadows.

"I thought….I wanted to let you know I was here."

"And what are you doing here?" Alexander asked, noting the dishevelled appearance, the bruising on the left cheek.

The messenger shook his head, then looked at Alexander with the bluest eyes. "I was thinking of leaving."

Alexander gave a rueful smile. He was not alone then, in wanting to get away from the enclosing palace walls. "What is your name?"

"Hephaistion."

"And why would you want to leave? It is an honour to be promoted to royal guard."

"I did not want it," protested Hephaistion. "I wish to return to the garrison at Methone, but I do not know what the king would do…"

"And so you were thinking where else you could go," Alexander said, finishing Hephaistion's sentence. "Who did you fight with?"

Hephaistion looked away, then back to Alexander. "I've said too much already," he replied, stepping back and pulling his cloak around him.

As the cloak moved, Alexander caught sight of blood at Hephaistion's side. He moved forward. "You're hurt," he said, reaching to examine the wound.

Hephaistion brushed his hands aside. "It is not so bad."

"Who did this?"

Hephaistion went as if to speak, but thought better of it and stopped himself.

"Do I have to order you to tell me?"

"I just wanted you to know that I was here." Hephaistion nodded in the direction of Bucephalus. "You were talking to the horse. I was afraid you might say something that nobody should overhear."

Alexander laughed, refreshed by Hephaistion's honesty. "Aren't you supposed to be dining in the great hall tonight?"

Hephaistion nodded, then looked down at his clothing. "I cannot go like this."

"You can't not go," advised Alexander. "If you have been invited then you must attend otherwise it will be deemed a snub to my father. You have another chiton?"

"Yes, if I knew where to find it. I did not expect to be staying so I only have the one I journeyed in…and I got lost in the palace."

"My rooms are closer, and I have lots of chitons you could choose from," Alexander offered.

Hephaistion shook his head. "If you could just point me in the direction where the Royal Guards are barracked, that is all I need."

"I can show you."

Again, Hephaistion shook his head. "There is no need."

Feeling as if Hephaistion was anxious to get away from him, Alexander walked out of the stables with him, then called a servant, telling him to guide Hephaistion through the palace and to fetch water and bandages for him, and a clean chiton worthy of a Royal Bodyguard.

Hephaistion thanked him, then followed the servant, not looking back. Alexander would have given all of the world just to take the servants place and stay with Hephaistion. He did not know why.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Alexander escorted his sister, Cleopatra, to the market place. It was a break for both of them to be free from the palace, Cleopatra's wedding being planned and guests expected to arrive, at any time, for the wedding next month.

"I'm dreading it," Cleopatra confided, "and it doesn't help that Mother is so against it". She took Alexander's arm, taking comfort from the closeness, the strength of her brother.

Alexander smiled grimly. "We both know why. So we should both try to patient and ride out the storm."

Cleopatra held out her hand to caress ribbons, hanging in a line from a shop. "Pretty," she commented.

"They would look dull against you," Alexander remarked.

Cleopatra laughed, pleased with her brother's flattery. "I will miss you, Alexander."

Alexander took his sister's hand, squeezing it. He would miss her too, but he knew if he could be free from Pella, from the court intrigues and politics, he would leave that afternoon without looking back

"Oh look! Performing dogs." Cleopatra laughed in delight and stepped forward to watch.

Alexander stepped back, standing by a linen curtain, shielding a stall from the afternoon heat. He smiled to see Cleopatra laughing at the dogs, and then could see that she was still only a child, and wondered what their father was thinking to betroth her to her uncle. Cleopatra clapped her hands, smiled and waved at Alexander, then continued watching.

Alexander could not see the dogs, but he could hear the market trader, behind him, trying to strike a deal.

"It is a fine wrist cuff….the gold is well engraved, is it not?"

"I'm not disputing the workmanship, just the price. It is more than I can afford."

A man. Alexander thought the voice was familiar but could not put a name to it.

The merchant laughed, then made his voice soft. "He is worth it?" he asked.

"Yes," came the sure reply.

"What is his name?"

"Lysias."

"There is no other like it."

"There is no other like Lysias."

"But if you cannot afford the price…"

"You will come down no further?"

"The ring you wear. If you gave me that, along with the coin, then I would let you have this cuff."

"The ring belonged to my father."

"And your Lysias will wear the cuff and think of you each time he sees it."

Applause echoed around the market square, coins fell to the ground. Alexander could hear no more of the conversation, and looked to see Cleopatra walking over to him.

"The man has puppies for sale," Cleopatra said. "They are so sweet, Alexander."

"No, Cleopatra."

"There is an adorable little one, black and white. He could keep me company on my journey to Epirus, and he would always remind me of you."

Cleopatra smiled so beguilingly that Alexander was lost, and he reached in his purse for a coin. Enough to buy the puppy. "Make sure it's not the runt," Alexander called after her, knowing she would not heed his words.

He waited until she returned with the puppy. "Is he not sweet?" she asked. "I would call him Alexander, but that would just be confusing with a brother, a husband and a dog all with the same name. I will think of a better one."

Alexander guided her along the aisle he wished to walk. He knew the owner of the voice now, and sure enough it was Hephaistion. The deal had been done, he had the wrist cuff and had sacrificed the ring. Cleopatra led Alexander to a stall selling fragrant spices, the puppy licked at her face and made her giggle. While she looked around the stall, Alexander looked over to Hephaistion.

"Who is that?" Cleopatra had followed Alexander's gaze.

"His name is Hephaistion. He has just joined the Royal Guard."

Cleopatra studied Hephaistion as he walked away. "He is very handsome. Father must be pleased….Pausanias will not be."

Alexander turned to Cleopatra, marvelling at how the child had turned into a perceptive, knowing woman, in the space of minutes. "You should not know such things," he said.

Cleopatra sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have always known it. I spend my time with the ladies of the court….when not rescued by my gallant brother….and women like to talk." She grinned. "I know. I shall call the puppy Hephaistion, and that will get the whole court talking, and then they will wonder and talk some more."

OOXXOO

Alexander saw Hephaistion again at the banquet that evening. He was now dressed in the uniform of the Royal Bodyguard and stood at the back of the great hall, towards the end of the King's dining table.

Pausanias, as ever, stood behind Philip, staring glumly ahead. Alexander wondered if Pausanias suspected his father would make his move on Hephaistion tonight.

Hephaistion looked over at him, as he took his place next to his father, he smiled, then looked surprised when Alexander returned it.

"Alexander!" Philip greeted him warmly. Since exiling Alexander's friends he had started to regain his confidence in his son.

"Father," replied Alexander, reaching for a cup of wine a servant had hurried to bring him.

Philip turned to Thucydides, an old friend who had been injured in battle and had never fought since. He helped Philip with the administration work that came with being king. "How is it coming on?"

"It looks good, Philip. A true likeness."

"Is this your statue?" Alexander asked Philip.

Philip looked over at Alexander, his one good eye, studying his son. "You have something you want to say?" he asked.

Alexander wondered what the Gods would think, when his father's statue paraded alongside them. "Nothing," he replied, lifting up his cup and drinking his wine down.

Antipater came walking over, patting Philip on the back. "We have some good times ahead of us," he said, sitting down alongside the king.

Philip laughed. "It is a good match, and now we have the chance to use the union to show that Macedonians are cultured, worthy of leading the way to Persia." He glanced over at Alexander, knowing his son wondered what his role would be in the war. He planned to take him. Getting away from Pella had always been good for his relationship with Alexander, he hoped it would come back to what it was, that they would trust each other again. "Our guests start arriving soon. It is costing a lot to entertain them for so long, but it will be worth it in the end."

Antipater reached for an apple, then looked at Alexander. "And what are you looking forward to most, Alexander?"

"The games….the…." Alexander hesitated, he was going to say the plays, but actors were still a sore point with Philip. To say, the wedding, might remind his father of his own wedding to Eurydice and the argument that erupted. "The wrestling is always good," he added, quickly.

Antipater nodded in agreement. "And you, Alexander. Will you be taking part? Cassander says you are more than able."

"He is," Philip said, speaking up proudly. "But he refuses; he thinks that the other athletes will hold back because of who he is."

"And so they would," Antipater said, winking at Alexander.

"I enjoy watching. It does not matter to me," replied Alexander.

Cleitus came wandering over, slightly drunk on the wine. "I have friends coming to my rooms to gamble, Philip. Would you care to join us?" he asked.

Philip turned his head to look at Hephaistion. "I have some business to take care of first," he replied. "But I may have time to join you later."

Alexander had seen who his father was looking at. He felt sorry for Hephaistion, but he wondered if Hephaistion would profit from it, want it, like his father's other boys. It was none of his business. He stood up and excused himself, then left the hall.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion had not been having an easy time of it. Pausanias had been constantly threatening, even though he had not resorted to the violence of their first solitary encounter. The other guards, he shared a room with, would not speak unless he spoke first and then they were distant and unfriendly. They had their own routines and liked to keep to themselves.

He missed Lysias. Perhaps, if he asked, pleaded his case well enough, Philip would let him return to the place he considered home. He had said goodbye, but thinking at the time he would only be away a few days. Lysias had given him a sweet kiss on the lips, when nobody was looking, then hurried off to see Onatas, the garrison commander.

He had discovered who was returning to Methone, as messenger, and given a letter and the cuff to him, hoping it would reach Lysias safely. It was a token of love, a symbol that Hephaistion would return when he could, that hopefully it would not be long before they could consummate their love. They had waited long enough.

He was the one who was unsure at first. Lysias had been the one to initiate their relationship, stealing a kiss one summer's evening. Hephaistion had wanted to take things slowly, Lysias had been eager, too eager at times. But Hephaistion loved him. He loved his ready smile, his lean body, his blue eyes and curly, dark hair. On his way to Pella, he had decided that, when he returned to Methone he would let Lysias have his wish.

He came out of his daydream of Lysias, when Alexander stood to leave. Only this time Alexander did not smile at him. He did not even look his way. He felt a pang of disappointment. Alexander might be a prince but he was the one person who had been truly friendly to him at Pella. He needed a friend, a prince or a beggar would do.

He looked out over the dining hall, the small groups now clustered together, sharing laughter, drinking wine, singing, talking. It was not long before Philip stood up to leave.

Pausanias gave a nod to each man, signalling for them to go ahead or follow Philip. Hephaistion followed, his heart coming up to his mouth, dreading any advances from Philip, knowing he could not refuse the king, wishing he had not refused Lysias.

He followed the king and his guard to the king's private quarters. Pausanias told him to wait at the entrance to the hallway.

"Pausanias. No," called Philip. "Send Hephaistion in to see me."

Hephaistion thought he would be sick with fear, his legs felt like lead as he followed Pausanias, aware of the anger emanating from the man, the looks and smirks from the other guards, but all to soon he was in Philip's quarters, with the door shutting to leave the two of them alone.

Philip stretched and yawned, then turned to Hephaistion and smiled. "Relax, Hephaistion," he soothed. "I am the king, but I would also be your friend."

Hephaistion knew he should answer but did not know what to say.

"Are you happy here, at Pella?"

"Sire. I would rather return to Methone."

Philip frowned at Hephaistion's reply. "Perhaps you will come to prefer it at Pella." Philip moved to a couch, standing by it. "Come here, Hephaistion," he said.

Hephaistion was slow to move, feeling like a mouse moving into the path of a cat. He was aware of Philip studying him as he walked towards him. He came to a halt two paces from Philip.

Philip stepped forward and closed the distance between them. "You are very handsome, Hephaistion."

"Thank you," replied Hephaistion, his mouth dry.

Philip put his hand up to Hephaistion's face, running his fingers into Hephaistion's hair, caressing his cheek. "Perfect," Philip whispered. He leaned forward to take a kiss, as if he had every right.

Hephaistion stepped back. "I cannot," he said, fearing the king's reaction.

Philip did not seem angry, he stepped after Hephaistion, wrapping a lock of Hephaistion's hair around his index finger, while staring into Hephaistion's eyes. "You have another?" he asked.

Hephaistion nodded. "Lysias," he said, drawing strength from the name.

"He is untrue," replied Philip.

"No. He never would be. He loves me," Hephaistion replied, feeling angered at Philip's confidence in Lysias' infidelity.

Philip stepped back. Hephaistion wondered if he was excused. He was surprised that Philip would give in so easily. He took a deep breath. Relieved.

Philip went over to his desk, finding the letter he was seeking. He brought it over to Hephaistion, handing it to him. It was the message he had brought from Methone. "Read it," he said.

Hephaistion did not want to look at it. A feeling of dread seized him. He opened it and read the letter.

**_Hail Philip,_**

**_Fear not! All is well, much the same as my previous report, we live untroubled._**

**_I write to ask a favour from an old friend. I would beg you to keep the boy before you in your service. _**

**_There were two at the garrison I had my eye on, Lysias and Hephaistion. This boy, Hephaistion is the one, by choice, I would have bedded. I had his respect and loyalty but he has never shown any interest in spreading his legs for me. Maybe it will take a king to make him yield. _**

**_Lysias, proved only too happy to take a tumble in my bed. He offered himself in the hope, I suppose, of promotion. He is eager and keen to please, so he might make Captain yet!_**

**_However, now Lysias tells me he fears Hephaistion will discover I am his erastes. So I send him to you – I hope you have more luck than me at gaining his affection._**

**_Your friend and loyal subject._**

**_Onatas_**

Hephaistion handed the note back to Philip, his hand shaking.

"It is not a nice thing is it?" Philip asked. "To discover that those we love are untrue."

Tears stung Hephaistion's eyes, he looked away.

Philip put his hand on Hephaistion's shoulder. "Stay with the Royal Guard, Hephaistion. Think that you could have the attention of the king….if you wanted it. I will not force you."

Hephaistion nodded, he had nowhere else to go.

"You are excused from your duties tonight. We will talk again in a couple of days."

Hephaistion stepped back, then turned and hurried from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alexander rode back to the royal stables, after cavalry manoeuvres with the Vanguard. He saw Hephaistion, with some of the Royal Bodyguard. They had been having sword practice and they were washing the sweat from their bodies. Alexander noted the red, angry mark between Hephaistion's ribs where the wound was still healing. The bruise was fading from his face.

Hephaistion seemed deep in thought, he dressed and fastened up his chiton, while Pausanias shouted out that they were dismissed until the evening. He picked up his sword and shield, and then turning to see the others had gone on ahead without him, he sat on a stone bench and looked lost.

Alexander rode over to him and dismounted. "How are you?" he asked Hephaistion.

Hephaistion looked up, as if he had not even noticed Alexander's arrival. He stood up as soon as he realised the prince was before him. Glancing down at the site of the wound, he replied. "It is healing."

"And Pausanias?" Alexander asked, as he knew Pausanias would be jealous of his father's latest conquest.

"How did you know?" Hephaistion asked, surprised.

Alexander laughed. "That Pausanias caused your injuries? Not until now." He studied Hephaistion. "Pausanias can be dangerous. Take care, Hephaistion. You walk a dangerous path when you choose to lie with my father."

Alexander saw the hurt register in Hephaistion's eyes. He remembered the gold cuff that Hephaistion had bought for his friend, believing that it must have been a parting gift, that Hephaistion had chosen rank over love. Hephaistion looked away. Alexander looked at the sword and shield. "I need to practice," he said. "Do you know where Callinus is?"

"He has gone to the dining hall," replied Hephaistion. "I could fight with you, I'm not so tired from this mornings practice," he offered.

Alexander shook his head. "Much as I have a dire shortage of friends, at the moment, Hephaistion, I cannot be your friend…or spend time with you. My father would not approve, and you have his demands to fulfil. I hope you are happy with what you have chosen." Alexander walked on, wishing things could have been different between them, but Hephaistion was tainted now, with his father's scent.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion watched Alexander walk away and knew he had been judged and sentenced without the chance to defend himself. He felt his heart tighten in pain, it was difficult to breathe, Alexander had been the closest he had to a friend at Pella, just a few kind words from him, none from any other.

He had hoped to return to Methone, but that hope had been crushed by Onatas' letter. His sweet Lysias, gone forever. All he could see, in his minds eye now, was Lysias running off to go to Onatas as he left. He must have known what was in the letter he carried. He knew they were saying farewell. Would Onatas wear the gold cuff? Would they laugh at him, as they lay in each others arms?

"I'm glad you are still here."

Hephaistion looked to see Pausanias coming towards him, he held his sword and shield, and Hephaistion wondered if he had ever gone far from the practice ring. "You said we were excused for the afternoon."

Pausanias smiled. "I changed my mind, where you are concerned, Hephaistion." He all but spat Hephaistion's name. "You fight like a girl. You need more practice. Take off your chiton and fight with me."

Hephaistion stood up, his eyes not leaving Pausanias as he undressed and picked up his sword and shield.

Pausanias stripped off his own chiton and led the way into the ring, sneering at Hephaistion, he pointed to Hephaistion's wound with his sword. "Did Philip question you about that?" he asked.

"None of your business," Hephaistion replied, waiting for Pausanias to attack.

"He will not make you Captain, Hephaistion. He gave me the honour. He knows he was wrong, that he should have avenged me and killed Attalus for what he did. I was made Captain but he no longer wants me in his bed, not after everyone…"

Hephaistion had been told the story by Cleon, another of the guards. Cleon had suggested the same could happen to Hephaistion and had laughed at the thought. "You still serve him…guard him," Hephaistion said, wondering why the king would trust someone who had so much hate inside.

"It's all I have ever done…I still hope to share his bed."

Pausanias suddenly lunged forward. Hephaistion turned to the side and brought up his shield to stop the blow. Pausanias swept his sword low, hoping to strike Hephaistion's legs, but Hephaistion stepped back. In the moment between Pausanias swinging his sword at Hephaistion's legs and then seeking another way to get past Hephaistion's defence, Hephaistion attacked.

He ran forward, his sword moving fast in his hand, so that Pausanias was forced to raise his shield, unable to fight back. Hephaistion's sword point broke through the defence, touched Pausanias' chest, over his heart, nicking the skin. Hephaistion stepped back, breathing hard.

Tears in his eyes, Pausanias gave a battle cry and lunged forward once more, but Hephaistion was ready for him and had the measure of the man. He met the attack, pushing Pausanias back with his shield, knocking him to the ground. Pausanias could not rise, Hephaistion's sword was at his throat.

"You caught me off guard, the other day," Hephaistion said. "It was a valuable lesson to learn. But now I know you are weak, Pausanias, and you know I can beat you. So keep away from me."

Hephaistion stepped back a couple of paces, his sword still pointed at Pausanias. But the man knew he was beaten. Turning, Hephaistion picked up his chiton and walked over to the trough. He washed himself, his body shaking, wondering what he would become. He felt as if he had changed so much in just a couple of days. There was still danger from Pausanias, he was hated by the man, and as Captain, Pausanias could see him punished. He dressed, then saw the king returning from the hunt.

Taking a deep breath, Hephaistion strode up to the king, who had just reined in his horse but had yet to dismount. Philip turned and smiled to see him.

"I am yours," Hephaistion said. He had nothing to lose anymore.

Philip 's smile broadened, he made no pretence of looking over Hephaistion like he would a prize mare. "Tonight, then," he replied.

"Tonight," agreed Hephaistion.

OOXXOO

Alexander sat with Cassander, Philotas, Hesiod and Pleistarchus. He had wandered down, from his father's table, seeking the company of men his own age. Things were not easy between them. Alexander and Cassander had never been able to find any common ground. Hesiod and Pleistarchus were new to Pella; they had no interest in warfare, but would gossip like two old women. Philotas had been present when he was reprimanded by his father and his true friends exiled, it still rankled Alexander, who believed Philotas might have been the one to tell his father of his plans to marry Pixodarus' daughter.

Pleistarchus had drunk too much wine, and his swaying and inane giggling were proving an amusement for Cassander and Hesiod. Philotas was quiet, although he had been animated and talkative before Alexander joined them.

Alexander looked up to see his father leaving the hall with Antipater, his hand on his shoulder. He had been in high spirits all night, and laughed now at some comment Antipater had made.

"We all know why he is so happy," remarked Hesiod, ignorant of the warning glances from Cassander and Philotas.

"And why would that be?" asked Alexander.

Pleistarchus giggled, forming a fist and ramming it back and forth. "He gets to fuck Hephaistion, the handsomest Royal Guard we have ever seen, have we not Hesiod?

Wish I were a king, or could have just one night with him."

"Enough," said Philotas.

Alexander looked again to see Hephaistion disappear from view. His father would constantly take boys, it was nothing new. Hephaistion was just another, soon he would have money to buy a hundred gold wrist cuffs. He came back to the conversation as Cassander spoke.

"He refused Philip, at first."

"Refused!" Hesiod sat open mouthed, his eyes showing his love for this new piece of delicious gossip."

"Cassander," Philotas warned, looking to Alexander.

Alexander shook his head. "No, it is alright. I know my father's tastes, but I have never known him refused." He was intrigued by the Cassander's comment.

"Go on, Cassander," urged Hesiod.

"My father went hunting with Philip this morning. He told him then, that Hephaistion had refused him."

"And what did he do? Philip. What did he do?" asked Hesiod, leaning forward to hear the reply.

Cassander laughed. "It appears that the letter Hephaistion carried from Methone was a request from the garrison commander, to keep Hephaistion at Pella, so he could enjoy the pleasures of another, one that Hephaistion loved."

Hesiod laughed, Pleistarchus joined in with him, although he was too far gone to follow what was being said.

Cassander held his hands up to quiet them. He had more to say. "So, when he refused Philip, the king showed his genius for battle and produced the letter and let Hephaistion read it. He planned to give him a couple of days, then resume the attack. However, early this afternoon, when Philip returned from hunting, Hephaistion came to him and pledged himself. So tonight there will be no refusal and Philip would have made another conquest."

Hesiod laughed and clapped his hands together, Pleistarchus leaned back and vomited.

"What made Hephaistion change his mind?" asked Philotas. "You have to be a brave man to refuse the king, in the first place, so why would he yield now?"

Alexander looked into his cup of wine. "If people believe you have yielded already. If you are already being judged, for what you are not," he said.

OOXXOO

As the door closed behind him, Hephaistion began to regret his rash decision. Had he meant to hurt Lysias? Did he hope Lysias would hear that he had lain with the king? That Lysias would regret offering himself to Onatas, and be jealous of him? Would he wonder what Philip had? What he could have had.

"Would you like some wine, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion forced a smile and stepped forward. "Please."

"Maybe, you should drink it without water. You look like a frightened rabbit," smiled Philip.

"I want to be here," Hephaistion said, as much to convince himself as the king. Philip handed him a cup of wine and he drank it down, noting it was undiluted.

Philip took the cup from him and placed it on a table. He limped back to Hephaistion, and as he did the previous night, he caressed the side of Hephaistion's face, entwined his hair in his fingers.

Hephaistion stared at Philip, into the king's one remaining eye. They said he had been handsome, once, but now the face was scarred and old. "I want to be here," he whispered.

"Good," replied Philip, leaning in to claim a kiss.

Philip touched Hephaistion's lips with his own, as if to judge if Hephaistion would resist. Pulling back and smiling, he leaned forward again, this time pressing his lips to Hephaistions, his tongue seeking entry.

Hephaistion opened his lips, almost choking as the king's tongue rushed in. The taste of stale wine and spices filled his mouth as the unwelcome tongue snaked inside, exploring, tasting, claiming. The king groaned, moving his body against Hephaistion, his right hand reaching down onto Hephaistion's left buttock, squeezing it, positioning his groin to meet Hephaistion's.

Philip pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard. His left hand cupped the back of Hephaistion's head. He studied him, grinning as Hephaistion smiled at him, though he could see the fear in the boy's eyes. He moved his right hand slightly to run down the cleft between Hephaistion's buttocks, his index finger tracing where the source of pleasure lay. He pressed between the cheeks, causing Hephaistion to gasp. "You like that?" he asked.

Hephaistion nodded, knowing himself a liar. He wanted to run from the room, take the first horse and go far away from Pella. He did not know how he would clean off the stench of the king, or live with the knowledge of what he had done.

"Take off your cloak and armour, Hephaistion," Philip murmured, and stepped away to pour himself some wine.

Hephaistion looked about, and seeing a chair went over to it, unfastening his cloak and removing his sword, dagger and breastplate. Leaving them on the chair.

"Your boots as well, Hephaistion," called the king.

Hephaistion pulled off his boots, leaving them and padding barefoot back to the king.

Philip embraced him, then lifted his chin and kissed him once more, the tongue invading again, thrusting in his mouth in a hint of what was to come. Philip's hands reached up to unclip Hephaistion's chiton, running down his arms, then behind him, pulling down the chiton so it hung over his belt, then sliding back to knead and trace the outline of Hephaistion's back.

Again Philip broke the kiss, panting harshly, pulling back a little so the top of Hephaistion's chiton fell away, revealing his chest. Philip brought his right hand round to explore the muscle structure, his breath growing harder as his desire grew even more.

"I cannot take too long," he whispered, placing a kiss on Hephaistion's chest. "Eurydice expects me tonight….I did not expect to be with you." He laughed. "She will find me a poor mate tonight when I fall into bed with her and go to sleep." He took Hephaistion's hand and led him into the bedroom. "Lie on the bed," he ordered.

Hephaistion hesitated. He loved Lysias but had been too slow, too uncertain to consummate that love. Here was Philip, undressing before him, a man he had no feelings for, about to take him. He felt like a cheap whore, but it was too late for escape, there was nowhere to go.

He could not feel his legs move under him as he made his way to the bed, his heart pounding, his body shaking. He went to undo his belt and remove his chiton.

"No, Hephaistion. Leave it on," said Philip.

Hephaistion turned to see the king naked, his swollen penis swinging between his legs as he walked over to the bed. He noted the oil on the stand as he climbed onto the bed, lying on his stomach, lifting a cushion under his hips as he offered himself. He was surprised to hear Philip laugh.

"On your back, Hephaistion."

As Hephaistion turned onto his back, the king got onto the bed and lowered his body over him. Philip kissed his neck, traced the outline of his jaw, then hungrily claimed his lips. Hephaistion put his hands on Philip's shoulders, feeling as if he should do something, even in a mock show of affection. Philip groaned and grunted, thrusting against Hephaistion, his right hand reaching down to push apart, Hephaistion's thighs.

Hephaistion put his hands to the king's face. Philip stopped kissing him and looked questioningly at him, his eyes warning him not to refuse.

"I would ask one thing." Hephaistion said.

Philip pulled back. Impatient. "What?"

"Do not give me anything for this. No gifts, no money, no promotion. Nothing."

Philip had already been thinking of covering Hephaistion in gold, of moving him into quarters close to his own, of giving him a wardrobe that any prince would covet. Nobody had ever refused his gifts. "Why?" he asked.

"I would be true to myself. Anything I gain, I would gain on merit alone."

"But I could make you rich, Hephaistion."

"Promise me. Before you take me. Promise me."

Philip promised, but the boy's request had stunned him. He had wanted him, craved him so badly, but now he felt his erection waning. As Hephaistion lifted up his head to kiss his lips, as he reached down to remove his undergarments, impeded by the his body pressing against him, as all he could desire lay beneath him, offering himself, he could not take it. He could not take someone so honest, so unselfish, as Hephaistion.

There was a loud knock on the bedroom door.

"Father!"

"Alexander!" Philip rolled off Hephaistion and reached for a sheet, to cover himself with, as Alexander entered the room. "What do you want?" he blustered, getting to his feet, looking at Hephaistion who still lay on the bed.

"I would speak to you…alone."

"It could not wait until morning?" shouted Philip.

"I thought you should hear it now," replied Alexander, watching Hephaistion as he got up from the bed. "Go, Hephaistion," he whispered.

He waited while Hephaistion left, watching him leave, then turned back to face his father. He was still not sure what he was going to say, but he could only think of saving Hephaistion from his father's lust.

"Well?" shouted Philip.

"I came to apologise," said Alexander.

"Apologise? Apologise for what?" grumbled Philip, wrapping the sheet around him. He had never been impotent, he wondered if Hephaistion was protected by the gods. He did not need Alexander here, when he wanted to go to Eurydice and prove himself a man.

"For interfering in your plans for the wedding to Pixodarus' daughter."

"And you came here tonight to tell me that? Why, you already apologised when I brought Thettalus before you in chains. Why do you feel the need to apologise again?"

"Perhaps my heart is in it now, Father, whereas I might have harboured some resentment then," said Alexander, saying what his father would want to hear. "I love you," he said, speaking the truth.

Philip sighed and opened his arms. Alexander stepped into the embrace.

"You are forgiven, Alexander. Just don't ever cross me again."

"Never," Alexander vowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander looked for Hephaistion after he left his father's rooms, hoping he would not have gone straight back to his shared room. He went to the stables, thinking he might be there but the search proved fruitless. He headed back to his own quarters, taking the long way, looking and listening, hoping to find him.

The next morning he rose early, bathing, shaving and dressing before searching the palace once more. He found Cleon and Aristophanes, two of the Royal Guard, in the barracks dining hall. Hephaistion had returned to the room last night but would not talk when prompted so they let him be. Hephaistion was not on duty until the evening, Aristophane suggested the market.

He had to go to a meeting that his father was holding. Guests would be arriving, Philip wanted to finalise the plans, let each man know his duty.

As Philip saw Alexander, he called him to him, put his arm around his shoulders and stated to all present that Alexander would have a large role in the wedding, that he would attend the banquets, greet guests and be seen as his heir.

Alexander smiled. The wind had changed in his favour, but for how long? Eurydice's son might yet steal his crown.

As soon as the meeting was done, needing to be free, he took Bucephalus from the stables and rode off at a gallop. Turning to ensure he wasn't followed, he steadied Bucephalus to a slow canter and headed for the hills on the horizon. Once there, he made his way slowly down a wooded slope, to the river, where he, Ptolemy, Seleucus and Perdiccas would often come to swim.

Unwittingly, he had found Hephaistion. Through the trees he saw him, sitting on the ground, his arms resting on his knees, dressed although he must have been bathing as his hair was wet, he appeared lost in thought. As Alexander approached, he turned to look, then stood quickly, looking over to his horse as if he might go.

Alexander dismounted, letting Bucephalus go and graze. "I owe you an apology, Hephaistion," he said, taking a single, tentative, step forward

Hephaistion looked down, then to the river. He pressed his lips together, tears filling his eyes, then he looked back to Alexander. "I can't go back," he said.

"It wouldn't be the wisest choice to run, Hephaistion," Alexander advised. "What would you do? Where would you go?"

Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. All I have ever been taught to do is fight."

"Would you fight as a mercenary for Persia?"

"I'd rather die first!"

Alexander laughed.

"What?"

"I knew you would say it. I don't know how, but I knew it."

Hephaistion smiled and wiped at his eyes. "Perhaps, Athens."

Alexander nodded, it would be a good place to head. "If you chose to stay...well, I need a friend, Hephaistion," he heard himself say. "Someone like you."

Hephaistion shook his head. "I had not lain with your father the other night, though you thought I had."

"I know. That is why I apologised….for judging you so unfairly. I know what happened, all of it, that's why I came to my father's rooms, to stop what was to happen."

"You did?" Hephaistion looked surprised. "I was so ashamed of you seeing me there. Once I was there I could not say no, and I cannot bear the thought of him touching me that way again."

"Then we will think of something…together. Stay, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion pressed his lips together, a tear brimmed over his left eye. Alexander could not bear to see his pain and so he went to him, embracing him, he felt Hephaistion flinch, then hesitate, then place his arms around him, taking the comfort he offered.

Alexander broke the embrace. "Here. I have something for you," he reached into the pouch attached to his belt. "I overheard your conversation, the other day…with the market trader. I didn't mean to, but I was waiting for Cleopatra…." Alexander hesitated, seeing Hephaistion flush. "Aristophanes told me to search for you in the market this morning."

"He had joked that I would be buying Philip a gold cuff next," replied Hephaistion.

"I saw the trader. I bought back the ring." Alexander opened his hand to reveal it.

Hephaistion looked at the ring, then gazed into Alexander's eyes. "I will pay you back."

Alexander laughed, taking Hephaistion's hand and placing it on his finger. "For friendship," he said.

"For friendship," grinned Hephaistion, shaking his head in disbelief that he had the ring. "I feared it would be sold before I had enough money to buy it back." Then he gazed on Alexander as if not quite believing he had a prince for a friend

Alexander looked about. "Did you see the apple tree?" he asked, heading up a bank.

"I was too lost in my thoughts," confessed Hephaistion.

Alexander went to an apple tree, picking some fruit off it. Coming back he tossed an apple to Hephaistion and gave one each to Bucephalus and Hephaistion's horse. "This is a favourite place of mine," he said.

"I found it by accident," Hephaistion replied, taking a bite of the apple.

"Perhaps the gods led you here," smiled Alexander. "Now we have a problem to sort out."

Alexander sat down, polishing his apple on his chiton. "It's too late to say you have the pox, I suppose."

Hephaistion laughed, his troubles seeming smaller now Alexander was with him. "He would not believe that."

"Cleon would go with him. If I could get father drunk enough he might mistake him for you."

Hephaistion laughed louder. "You're supposed to be helping. May the gods help Macedonia when you are king, Alexander!"

Alexander laughed.

"We should have known each other sooner," said Hephaistion. "At Mieza."

Alexander was puzzled. He lifted his head to look into Hephaistion's eyes. "At Mieza?"

Hephaistion nodded. "My father is General Amyntor. Your father requested that I go to Mieza to study with you. I wanted to, but my father had another old friend, General Calamis, who ran the garrison at Methone. He had already promised that I should go there and have Calamis teach me to fight, to be a soldier. My father would always keep his promises."

Alexander grinned. "You are General Amyntor's son?"

Hephaistion nodded, unable to speak as he had a mouthful of apple.

"When my father hears that, he will sacrifice a dozen bulls to Zeus and pray for forgiveness, for what he might have done. He would not have touched you had he known…not the son of a true friend."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How do you know that he had not…that he did not?" Hephaistion asked, flushing at the thought.

"I was standing at the door, I don't usually burst in on my father when he is with someone like that, I was gathering my courage. At first all I could hear was my father grunting like a pig, I thought I was too late, but then you spoke and he spoke and I knew I was not too late, and I knew I wanted you for a friend."

"You heard?"

"I heard." Alexander laughed. "You must think I hear too much, what with the trader and all." He looked at Hephaistion, distracted for a moment as he thought how handsome he was, how good it was to be in his company. "I would like to be the one to tell him," he said.

"Then, let that be my gift, in return for the ring," smiled Hephaistion.

A wet strand of hair fell across Hephaistion's face, and Alexander reached to brush it back.

"How was it at Methone?"

"I had not been there long when my father died. Calamis was good to me, like a second father, only he died a short while ago, and Onatas came in his place. I liked the man, and did sense at times his attraction for me, but by this time I was in love with Lysias…and Onatas is not so handsome."

"And what is Lysias like?" Alexander could not help but ask, wondering who could steal Hephaistion's heart.

"He was untrue," replied Hephaistion, biting his lip and looking down to avoid Alexander's gaze. "He is with Onatas, I don't know for how long. Perhaps I was too slow to give myself to him, perhaps he could not wait…"

"Or perhaps he wanted a garrison commander," said Alexander.

Hephaistion shrugged and looked into Alexander's eyes. "All the same, I still love him…the Lysias I knew, before his betrayal."

"Then he is a fool," whispered Alexander. He looked for a distraction, their mood had turned sombre. "Do you want to swim some more?"

Hephaistion looked over to the river then back to Alexander. "I would like to go to Mieza. Is it far?"

Alexander looked up at the sun, it was mid-day. "It is a good day's ride to get there. We could not go and get back in time for your duty tonight." He thought for a moment. "The ambassadors are expected to arrive from Athens any day, so we both will be busy for the next couple of days. But I will see when I can get free and tell my father he must give you leave, which I am sure he will be glad to do." Alexander looked at Hephaistion. "Amyntor's son," he smiled.

OOXXOO

Alexander was surprised by his father's reaction to the news. He seemed almost relieved to hear that Hephaistion was the son of his old friend. He asked where Hephaistion was, and Alexander informed him he was in his room, Philip nodded, muttering that he would have to make it right, that it was a cruel trick of the gods to send a boy so handsome that he could not touch.

Alexander decided to turn the moment of weakness to his advantage. He mentioned Mieza, and his father agreed, but only if he took a guard. Alexander requested the guard be men from the Vanguard, that he could choose. Philip nodded, too busy going over the previous night in his mind, hearing Hephaistion's unselfish words, shaking his head to dislodge them. Alexander pushed a little further, requesting that Hephaistion be transferred to the Vanguard.

Philip considered it for a moment. It would be difficult to have Hephaistion in his sight but not within his reach….the son of Amyntor. Why, they had fought together, got drunk together, laughed together, discussed their sons, talked of their future. "After the wedding," he replied. Hephaistion would catch the eye of the wedding guests, a handsome Macedonian guarding his king, decorating the dining hall. "After the wedding."

He turned his head, so that his one eye could gaze on Alexander. "You have a friendship with Hephaistion? How did that happen?"

"I met him at the stables….he was injured…Pausanias attacked him," Alexander replied.

Philip paused for a moment to absorb this information, then threw his head back and laughed. "Pausanias?" he said.

"Pausanias."

Philip lifted his hand up to his left cheek, running his index finger along the bone. "So that is where he got the bruise from," he said.

"Pausanias took a dagger to him, father. If things had gone further last night, you would have seen the wound. Pausanias has a temper…and he has a grudge against you, he should be ex….." Alexander hesitated.

"Exiled? Is that it, Alexander?"

Alexander realised he was on dangerous ground. "He is angry with you. You should think of your safety."

Philip laughed and shook his head, limping away from Alexander. "You should have got into the habit of invading my bedroom sooner, Alexander. If you had, then you would have known how loyal and loving Pausanias can be. If he is still angry, he has no reason to be, he should understand why I could do nothing…and I made him Captain, I put him above the rest. So do not talk of exile, Alexander….and your friends will stay exiled….and I will exile Hephaistion if I, for a moment, suspect that you are up to any plotting, behind my back again."

Alexander went to speak, but held his tongue. He had gained the trip to Mieza and secured Hephaistion's eventual transfer to the Vanguard. He had tried to make his father see danger, and if he would not have it, if any further argument would turn his father against him, once more, he had best be silent.

OOXXOO

Alexander told himself he was just anxious to tell Hephaistion the good news, as he hurried to the Royal Guard's rooms. Deep inside he realised he wanted to spend more time with Hephaistion, to find out more about him, to hear him speak. Had he been so lonely since his oldest friends were exiled?

The door to the guard's quarters was open and Alexander stepped inside, seeing Cleon and Callias sitting on their beds, Cleon reading a letter, Callias cleaning his shield. "Where is Hephaistion?" he asked, looking into the room beyond as if he might see him there.

Pausanias appeared from the other room. "You seek Hephaistion?" he said, obviously not knowing why or how Alexander would have had anything to do with the new guard.

"Is he here?" Alexander asked, his tone impatient.

Pausanias frowned, then turned. "Hephaistion!" he called, then swung round to face Alexander. "He is on duty tonight," he added.

Alexander noted Pausanias held his hand to his dagger as he spoke. He remembered the first time his mother had spoken of Pausanias with scorn, his first memories of seeing the man with his father. Years ago, when Pausanias looked no more than a boy, he would laugh in Philip's company, besotted with him. Now Pausanias looked older than his years, any happiness he might have ever felt, gone from his face.

They stared at each other. They both had troubles with Philip, only Alexander had accepted his error, while Pausanias held himself innocent of his crime - to have goaded a rival to choose certain death in battle. The rival being a relative of General Attalus, Pausanias had to be stupid not to expect some form of retribution from the man.

Hephaistion appeared, walking along, while looking down and fastening his breastplate. He had dressed in uniform for the evening's duties. He looked up at Pausanias, who glared at him, nodding in Alexander's direction. Hephaistion turned to Alexander, looking surprised to see him.

Cleon and Callias made no move to go, and Pausanias stayed where he was.

Without taking his eyes from Hephaistion, Alexander ordered them to leave, waiting until they were alone before speaking.

He smiled. "I have just seen my father and you are safe Hephaistion, he will not touch you again. He has agreed to us going to Mieza, I wanted you to know."

Hephaistion looked over his shoulder, to check that Pausanias was gone. He gave a small smile. "Thank you, Alexander."

"Pausanias is giving you a hard time?" Alexander noticed that Hephaistion seemed concerned about him being there. He did not appear to have taken in what he had just said.

"He just found out about the letter. When I returned, he started goading me about it, asking about Lysias….about your father….now he will ask about you."

Alexander put his hand on Hephaistion's shoulder. "After the wedding, father says you can join the Vanguard."

Hephaistion smiled at this. "Really?" he asked, seeing a chance of happiness before him.

"Really," smiled Alexander, glad to have lifted Hephaistion's mood. "It will not be long, and we have Mieza to go to before then."

"Mieza? We're going to Mieza?"

Alexander laughed. "As soon as we can get away."

Hephaistion stepped away, glancing back in to the other room. "Thank you, Alexander," he said, his voice quiet.

Alexander looked into the rooms beyond, seeing Pausanias still lurking. Not close enough to have heard anything, but close enough to have watched their conversation. He had done Hephaistion no favours by coming here. "I had better go. I will look for you."

Hephaistion smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Alexander. Pausanias and I have reached an understanding, and if it is just words, I can cope with that, until the wedding."

Alexander nodded and stepped back, reluctant to leave, although he knew he had to go. Suddenly wondering if what he felt was more than friendship, he turned and left before Hephaistion could see his face flushing.


	5. Chapter 5

The Athenian delegation arrived the following afternoon.

Scouts had been sent out to judge the distance to Pella, so that they could warn Philip and he could be ready for them. Now the whole court assembled in the great hall, soldiers stood at attention outside, as the Athenians arrived.

Of all of his guests, they were the ones that Philip was most eager to impress.

Alexander stood next to Cleopatra. Despite his father's words, that he should take a major part, he felt as if he was an afterthought. Cleopatra too, when she should have been at her father's side, had been hardly noticed.

Philip stood with Eurydice, who held her son close to her. The Royal Guard stood behind them, Hephaistion next to Pausanias.

Cleopatra took Alexander's hand. "It's all real isn't it?" she said.

Alexander looked down at his sister, her hand was trembling. "He will love you, Cleopatra. Who could not?"

"I don't love him, Alexander. I hardly know him."

The Athenians were arriving, stepping into the great hall and over to Philip, who held his arms out and greeted them warmly, turning to introduce Eurydice, taking the baby from her and holding him up proudly.

"Father loves you, Alexander," Cleopatra assured him. "All this is just for show. He will call us forward, soon enough." Cleopatra looked for a distraction. "Look. That tall, grey-bearded Athenian has already noticed Hephaistion. Father had one night with him, but has left him alone since. Did you know that he was General Amyntor's son? Do you remember General Amyntor? He was always fun, he used to lift me high and swing me around….Alexander?"

Philip was leading the Athenians to the dining hall. After calling up Antipater and Cleitus, introducing them, he was moving to the feast.

"I am an embarrassment to him," Alexander murmured, squeezing Cleopatra's hand and following the court.

OOXXOO

They cantered up the hill, down a narrow path, then reined their horses in to look up at the buildings, high on a rock, by a river, with woodland beyond.

"Mieza," said Alexander, looking to Hephaistion, then he looked past him to Hippodamus, Pheidias and Leochares from the Vanguard. He nodded to them.

"The morning after next then," declared Leochares, wheeling his horse around and heading off.

Pheidias grinned and Hippodamus whooped for joy as they followed Leochares, pushing their horses into a race.

Alexander grinned, then looked at Hephaistion, once more. He was obviously wondering where Alexander's guard had gone.

"Leochares' brother owns an estate not far from here. They have gone to visit him. I did not want our time together taken up in idle conversation with them, although they are all good men and pleasant company.

Hephaistion turned to watch them go, when he looked back he was smiling. "I thought that we would never get here. I thought your father had changed his mind."

It had taken seven days before they could get free. After the Athenians, Thebes had sent a delegation, then Corinth and Rhodes. The time to the wedding was growing shorter and Philip had pretended to have forgotten his promise. Only when an ambassador from Corinth had asked about Alexander being confirmed as heir, did Philip tell him he could go.

Hephaistion was only too relieved. Each night when he returned to his room, he would find gifts and favours from the ambassadors who hoped he would have some free time to spend with them. He had returned them all with a servant, saying he would be too busy.

He and Alexander had hardly had any time to talk. Alexander would not come to his room and Hephaistion said he would not be comfortable in Alexander's. They had arranged to ride out early one morning, but Pausanias had caught Hephaistion dressing and insisted he was needed to guard the king's quarters, even though there were enough guards on duty already.

Now they had three days of freedom, and it felt good.

Hephaistion followed as Alexander pushed Bucephalus forward, and rode towards his old school. He looked up at the rock. Alexander had said it had been built between two caves, but he had never imagined it to look like this. The vegetation was lush and green, all was peaceful, the river meandering by.

A skinny old man appeared from one of the buildings. Then hurried down some steps to greet them, turning to call someone, and a small, plump lady stepped forward.

"That's Thespis and his wife Meda," Alexander said. "They have always been here. Thespis looks after the place and Meda cooks the best dinners."

Thespis ran forward waving his arms, Meda wiped her hands on her dress. "Alexander!" Thespis cried, practically dancing with joy to see him. Meda was crying now.

Alexander jumped down from Bucephalus, letting the horse go as he went forward to embrace first Thespis and then Meda.

"Oh, you've grown, you've grown," cried Meda, then touched her hand to Alexander's face. "And so handsome, but you were always a handsome child," she crooned.

"You haven't changed a bit," replied Alexander. "I'm here to spend a couple of nights, if it's no trouble."

Thespis looked to Meda and laughed. "Everything is the same," he said. He looked over at Hephaistion, who had dismounted and was holding onto his horse. "You've brought someone with you?"

Alexander signalled Hephaistion forward. "Come and meet Thespis and Meda. This is my friend Hephaistion. He is General Amyntor's son, and would have come to Mieza if his father had not been so set on him going to Methone."

"Joy to you," greeted Hephaistion.

Meda held her right hand to her heart. "So handsome," she cried. "And a friend of the prince." She turned back to Alexander. "We heard what happened. Seleucus and Perdiccas stopped here on their way home. They said they had been exiled, and I cried to think of you all alone at Pella, Alexander…and now you have a new friend…and so handsome, with the bluest eyes too."

"Perhaps they would like a drink after their journey, Meda," suggested Thespis, winking at Alexander. "Go get something cool, while we see to the horses."

Meda hesitated for a moment, as if she were thinking the two guests would disappear if she turned away from them. Then she nodded and hurried up the steps.

"She doesn't change," sighed Thespis, "but she is a good wife to me, and never tires of things to say."

Alexander grinned at Hephaistion.

"What do you do at the palace, Hephaistion?" asked Thespis.

"A guard…a Royal Bodyguard," replied Hephaistion.

Thespis turned to study Hephaistion, more than he had already. He wondered if he was Philip's boy, but then he would not likely be here with Alexander. Curious, he looked at Alexander and saw the love in his eyes when he gazed on Hephaistion, but he did not seem to fully realise he loved the boy just yet. He smiled and shook his head, wishing he were young once more, he would try to give Alexander a run for his money.

He then looked at Hephaistion. Those hypnotic blue eyes held love, but there was confusion and pain there too. But love would come, Thespis was sure of it. Alexander always inspired love, and it was about time he took a step further and fell in love. If Hephaistion had issues to resolve, then that was good. Let Alexander work for what he wanted.

They released the horses into two separate paddocks, watching them while they settled, with Thespis bringing Alexander up to date on the lives of the people around Mieza. Meda appeared and called them in. Thespis led the way, up the steps, into a small courtyard, then through a low doorway to the kitchen.

"Is it alright that you eat in here, Alexander?" Meda asked. "Just it will seem so empty in the dining room you used to eat in."

"This will be good," replied Alexander. "Although I would like to eat in there tonight."

Meda nodded. "I have some bread and cheese for you now, with some wine…and there are some apples. I hope that is enough for you. There will be meat later, I will make a stew, your favourite, rabbit stew."

"Let them eat, Meda," groaned Thespis. "How can they eat when you keep on at them?"

Meda flushed, then said she would go and prepare their rooms. Thespis followed her. He wanted to tell her what he had seen in Alexander's eyes. Their boy was in love, finally in love, and he wanted to make sure they did everything they could to help him win Hephaistion's heart.

OOXXOO

Alexander smiled, it was good to see the two of them again, though he somehow regretted letting his guard go. Perhaps Thespis and Meda would prove as much of an interruption. He looked down at the food. "Let's eat," he said, sitting down at the bench, watching while Hephaistion sat opposite him and took some bread. "My father has left you alone?" he asked.

Hephaistion picked up his cup of wine and drank, then put it down. "Since he apologised, and told me we could not continue meeting, he has been nothing but polite. Pausanias has goaded me about it every day, he says that I must have done something to displease the king." Using a knife, he scooped some soft cheese onto the bread. "I regret getting myself into that situation," he said, looking at Alexander.

"I have my own regrets," replied Alexander. "We can all make bad decisions. I should never have offered myself as a husband to Pixodarus' daughter."

Unexpectedly, Hephaistion laughed. "No, you shouldn't have."

If anybody else had said that to him, Alexander knew he would have reacted badly. His pride had been hurt by his error of judgement, his oldest friends exiled and the relationship with his father was now awkward and unsure. Yet, here was Hephaistion, saying what others would not dare to say - the truth. He found himself laughing with him, all the concerns he had washing away, because of this man before him.

When the laughter died, love was what remained. Alexander suddenly realised his feelings towards Hephaistion.

He felt breathless. He had never been in love before and had no idea how to proceed. He would rather face overwhelming odds in battle, those he knew how to conquer, but not love. It was all too fast, Alexander realised that from the first he had loved Hephaistion. He was a gift from the gods.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion ate the bread and cheese, then watched over the rim of his wine cup as Alexander ate. How he concentrated on his food, like a starving man, but not eating enough to keep a small bird alive.

He had studied Alexander for the past seven days. His duties were easier to bear when Alexander was near. He had watched him talk to the ambassadors, listened to his words and wanted nothing more than to go to his side, just to be by him.

He wished that Alexander was not a prince, that he was the same as Lysias, that they were on equal terms. Their friendship now would always reflect badly on him. Pausanias had been the first, saying that he had failed with the king and now he looked to the prince. They would not be saying it if Alexander were just a soldier.

He had thought about not coming to Mieza. For what people might say to him, think of him. He had it in his mind to refuse, but he had always been curious, and it was a chance to get away, to breathe air not tainted with intrigue and suspicion.

"How did you survive it all? Your life at Pella," Hephaistion asked out loud. He had been told about Olympias, by the servants, who knew more of the fights she had with Philip, of the way that Alexander was torn between the two of them.

Alexander looked up. "I have not survived it yet, Hephaistion. I always thought I would inherit this kingdom from my father…" He shrugged and put down the bread he had been holding. "There have been times when we have been so close. At Chaeronea, for example."

"I was there," said Hephaistion. "I followed you in on the cavalry charge, against the Sacred Band."

Alexander grinned. "I wish I had known. I wish we had known each other then."

"I got caught up in the battle, you were pushing forward. I only caught a brief glimpse of you, then after the battle was won Calamis had to go forward to see Philip, while we tended to our wounded."

"The gods have brought us together, at last, Hephaistion," Alexander replied, earnestly, placing his hand over Hephaistion's.

Hephaistion felt himself go tense, then reminded himself that this was not Philip, that the son was nothing like his father when it came to desire.

Alexander smiled. "Let me show you around."

OOXXOO

The tour of Mieza did not take long. A cave where Aristotle would teach when the weather did not permit lessons outside, a dormitory, a guest room, the stables, a store room, Aristotle's private quarters and Alexander's room.

However, Alexander filled each place with his memories, bringing moments in time back to the present. Hephaistion felt as if he knew the boys, who were now men. He spoke of Aristotle, mimicking his teaching style, making Hephaistion laugh at some of the comments he would make.

Alexander saved his room until last, happy to see it once again, Thespis and Meda had kept it well-aired.

"Some nights I would go into the dormitory, when the lamps had been turned out. We would talk into the night, determined to stay up to see the dawn. I always woke up in my own bed, Thespis would have found me and carried me back."

Hephaistion looked about the room, then looked back to see Alexander staring at him. "What is it?" he asked, wiping at his face, thinking he might have dirt on it.

"Nothing," Alexander replied, turning away to take great interest in the desk he used to write at. He was wondering what Hephaistion would do if he went to kiss him. If only his father had not made a move; he did not wish to appear like him. "Come on, I'll show you around outside."

Hephaistion followed Alexander out into the bright sunlight. He was regretting his father's decision to send him to Methone. What had it got him? He could fight, he could lead men and plan a battle, but he had been left to educate himself, late at night when others were sleeping. There was nobody to debate with, unless it was the best weapon to use or the best utilisation of cavalry. Alexander had also been given weapons training, but his mind had also been opened to so many things.

Alexander seemed to catch his thoughts. "I write to Aristotle," he said, "I will tell him about you, Hephaistion. Then why don't you write to him?"

Hephaistion smiled and shook his head. "Why would he want to write to me?"

"If you have a thirst for knowledge, he quenches it. He would welcome it, Hephaistion, and no doubt end up regretting you were not in his classes. He is a kind man. He gave me a copy of The Iliad when I left here, a better copy than I had before."

"Give me your armour to put on my shoulders. The Trojans might suppose I was you. Hold back, and give the Acheans' sons a breather, for breathing spells in war are very few. Then, with a shout, fresh men might easily turn tired men from the ships toward the city. So, like a fool he begged; for it would be an evil death and doom for himself he asked," Hephaistion quoted.

"Patroclus," Alexander whispered, knowing the quotation to be the words of Patroclus. "You know it?"

Hephaistion smiled. "I can't quote all of it, but I took a copy of it with me to Methone. Lysias used to…." He hesitated, a look of pain crossing his face.

Alexander wanted to wrap Hephaistion in his arms, but he knew it would be inappropriate, so he fought the feeling and won. "He did not deserve you," he said.

Hephaistion frowned, then bit his lip, his blue eyes looking into Alexander's grey. "It's in the past," he said, then turned and walked towards the river.

He watched Hephaistion walk away, wondering how soon he could forget Lysias. Eros had done his job well, hope burned in Alexander's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting by the river, under the shade of an old olive tree, they spoke to each other of their childhood, sisters and brothers, plays and stories they had read, places they had seen, their hopes for the future.

Alexander took a deep breath and opened his heart in a way it had never been opened to anyone before. Hephaistion was special; Hephaistion was loyal and would not betray the trust. Alexander just knew it.

He told Hephaistion of the difficulties of living with parents who hated each other. How his mother made impossible demands, begged him to marry, tried to turn him against his father. Of the look on his father's face when he saw him with his mother, of the barrier between them, his father unsure of where his loyalties lay. Of the moment he was exiled, his time away from Pella thinking Macedonia was lost to him. His return, and the exile of his friends, even of Philip's threat to exile Hephaistion.

Hephaistion reached out his hand and placed it over Alexander's. "You've come through it, Alexander, it has made you strong, self-reliant." He stared solemnly into Alexander's eyes.

Alexander nodded his head, then lowered it to hide the tears filling them.

"I know you fear you will not inherit the crown but who says you have to be King of Macedon," Hephaistion said softly. "You could go out and conquer your own kingdom, Alexander."

Alexander looked up at Hephaistion, and smiled. "With you by my side?" he asked.

"With all of your friends," smiled Hephaistion, meaning to assure Alexander he would not be alone for long.

OOXXOO

As the sun began to sink behind the hills, Thespis came to tell them that supper would be ready soon.

Lamps were lit. Meda had gone to a lot of trouble to make the large room intimate. Flowers decorated the table, a bowl of fruit too, the table set, their places close together. Meda brought wine, while Thespis carried in the rabbit stew and bread, while Alexander and Hephaistion sat down.

Alexander thanked them and Thespis and Meda bowed and left. He noticed that they nudged each other, and Meda tried to conceal a giggle of delight.

He reached for the ladle in the large pot of stew and served a generous portion to Hephaistion and one for himself. Hephaistion poured the wine and passed a cup to Alexander, then offered him bread.

As they ate, Alexander told Hephaistion more of Mieza, answering Hephaistion's questions on Aristotle's philosophies, politics, what he was like.

"If you compare him with Leonidas, the man who tutored me before, he was a gift from the gods," Alexander said. "Leonidas would keep me hungry, march me, deny me comforts. I was always cold and tired, but he would push me further and further."

"But you are a prince," Hephaistion said.

"It meant nothing to him. But he made me strong, though I could not see it at the time."

"The worst I ever got was a whipping from my father for disobeying him one time, when they were rounding up the horses, bringing them down from the hills. He told me to stay by his side, but I wandered off to see the horses galloping in. Only I wandered into their path. A servant, saved me."

"And you got whipped for it?" Alexander was angry at Amyntor for hurting Hephaistion.

Hephaistion smiled. "It was more through love than anger, Alexander. He had a fright. I could have been killed, he was making sure I would never disobey him again." Hephaistion grew serious. "Sometimes fathers do things to hurt us, you have to understand it. Your father isn't hurting you from hate, Alexander, but love. He just fears you will make a mistake and harm yourself in doing so. Like with Pixodarus' daughter, you were too good for her, it would be like taking Bucephalus and putting him to stud with a donkey."

Alexander laughed. "I wish you had been with me then, Hephaistion." He hesitated from saying, that he would not have wished to marry anyone with Hephaistion by his side. "I needed your counsel."

Hephaistion looked embarrassed by his words. He shook his head. "From what you tell me your friends are loyal, they would have given you the correct advice…what they thought was right at the time."

"I didn't listen to them," Alexander replied, "I listened to my mother.". He reached for Hephaistion's hand, but just then the door opened and Thespis entered with another jug of wine, and Alexander pulled his hand back..

"Meda thought you might want more wine," said Thespis, putting the jug on the table.

Alexander thanked him, then watched him leave, turning back to see Hephaistion grinning at him.

"What?"

"They love you like a son."

"Thespis and Meda?"

"Yes. Do you not see it? Or are you so used to being loved, Alexander?" Hephaistion bit his bottom lip and stared at him, waiting for the answer.

Alexander shook his head, and poured more wine although he didn't really want it. Offering some more to Hephaistion, he refused. "You see things so clearly, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion laughed. "I would argue that point. Not lately. I did not see Lysias giving himself to Onatas, I had no idea what was in the letter, and I was definitely not thinking when I decided to lay with your fath…." He stopped suddenly, his face flushing.

"With my father," Alexander said, finishing his sentence for him. Alexander put his hand on Hephaistion's shoulder, then let it run to Hephaistion's neck, touching the skin, caressing. Before it crossed an act of friendship he stopped. "We both know I was to blame for that."

Hephaistion put his hand up to cover Alexander's. "I needed a friend, Alexander. Pella is a hard place to survive without a friend."

"You have one, Hephaistion," Alexander replied, earnestly.

Hephaistion withdrew his hand and reached for his cup of wine. Alexander brought his hand back to the table, his eyes going to Hephaistion's lips on his cup. Perfect lips.

There was a silence between them, then Hephaistion yawned and stretched. "It has been a long day," he said. "What with leaving Pella at dawn."

Alexander smiled and stood up, watching while Hephaistion rose from the table, before leading the way out of the room. Thespis and Meda could be heard, talking in the kitchen. Alexander headed for Hephaistion's room, turning to face his friend as they arrived at it.

"Health to you, Alexander," Hephaistion whispered, his hand on the latch.

Alexander embraced Hephaistion. He could not help it, it felt like coming home each time. As he pulled back he hesitated, then moved forward, his right hand moving to hold the back of Hephaistion's head. Hephaistion's eyes were half closed, his lips slightly parted. He moved closer. Laughter rang out. Meda's laughter. Alexander stepped back, the moment gone.

"Health to you, Hephaistion," he said, then quickly turned and went to his room.

Hephaistion paused a moment, listening to Alexander's footsteps. When he heard the door open and close, he went into his own room. The long day, good food and wine, had made him tired. Too tired to think. He undressed, pull back the sheets, lay down and was quickly asleep.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion woke early and turned to see the morning light streaming in through the window. Rolling on to his back, he stared at the ceiling, his mind going over the events of the day before.

Alexander had meant to kiss him. He was sure of it.

He closed his eyes to see the moment once more, feeling his body respond. Wanting Alexander.

He opened his eyes, startled at his discovery. He had thought it just a friendship. The servants at Pella had told him that Olympias and Philip thought Alexander had no interest in physical love. Hephaistion laughed, and sat up in his bed. They had one more day, and one more night, before the men from the Vanguard returned for them. Perhaps this day would bring more than he had bargained for.

He stood up and dressed. Pulling on his cavalry boots, he reached for a linen cloth and his dagger, then left the room and made his way to the kitchen. Thespis and Meda were there, preparing breakfast. Thespis greeted him and told him that Alexander was still in his room. Hephaistion said he would be at the river.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun already warm. It would be a good day. The river looked inviting. He undressed and stepped down into it, submerging himself, closing his eyes and seeing Alexander, the look in his eyes as he touched his face, the slight move forward.

He broke the surface and laughed. Alexander had meant to kiss him. He would not object if he tried again; he would welcome it.

He reached for his dagger and shaved his face, then washed himself and waded to the side, picking up the linen cloth, he began to dry himself, looking out across the river , thinking how good the sun looked amongst the trees.

He heard someone approaching. Sure it was Alexander, he turned and smiled, then froze like a marble statue as he saw Lysias.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Lysias smiled. The smile that would always melt Hephaistion's heart, whenever they disagreed on something. "Surprised to see me?" he asked, knowing the answer already. "Philip sent a messenger for me. He has promoted me to Royal Bodyguard. He said I was to leave immediately, and then the messenger showed me the way here, we travelled through the night."

Hephaistion held the linen cloth over his groin as he saw Lysias look at him. He reached for his chiton, turning his back on Lysias as he quickly put it on. He did not know what to say.

"You never used to be so shy, Hephaistion. Even though you were slow to let me bed you, you would never hide your body from me." He stepped forward, hesitating as Hephaistion turned to face him, seeing the hurt and anger in his would be lover's eyes. "I have missed you, Hephaistion," he said.

"And how is Onatas?" Hephaistion asked, fastening his belt and pushing his dagger in to it. He looked for the wrist cuff, Lysias was not wearing it, he guessed who owned it now.

Lysias looked over Hephaistion's shoulder, his hand coming idly up to smooth Hephaistion's hair. He pulled a face, one of regret. "I could not very well say no to him could I? Not the garrison commander."

"Did you know about the letter?"

Lysias looked surprised. "You have read it? Onatas would not let me read it, he said it was for Philip alone."

"He handed it to me. The night I said no to him," Hephaistion snapped, picking up the cloth and heading for the school.

Lysias reached for him, pulling him into his arms. Hephaistion struggled, but some love remained. He wanted to know the truth, to believe what Lysias told him, so he held still, taking in the familiar scent, the familiar body against him.

"If I have done wrong, then I am sorry for it," Lysias began. "But it is over now, we both have gained by it, we are both in the Royal Bodyguard. We can be together again, I just need you to forgive me, Hephaistion. My beautiful, Hephaistion." He pulled Hephaistion into an embrace. "I have missed you…so much. If only you had yielded to me, I think that was why I went with Onatas. I had needs, desires..but it was always you I wanted. Only you." He pulled back to look in to Hephaistion's eyes. "The messenger said that you were here with Alexander. Have you given yourself to him?" He laughed bitterly. "See what happens when I let you go? Kings and princes come after you. You are worthy of a king, Hephaistion, but do I….a humble soldier, still have your love?"

Hephaistion did not answer. He could not speak when he did not know what to say. He looked into Lysias' eyes and saw the desire. Alexander had looked the same last night. If Alexander had kissed him…..but he had forgotten Pella already, forgotten what it would cost to love Alexander, the comments, snide remarks and misjudgements he would have to face each day. Lysias had betrayed him….but he was sorry for it, he seemed so sorry for it.

Lysias' lips found his. It was all so familiar, he found himself responding, even though his heart felt heavy, and there was no desire within him. Lysias' hands roamed his body, claiming ownership, but he was numb to it all.

OOXXOO

Alexander came out of the kitchen, Thespis having told him where to find Hephaistion. He had not meant to sleep so long, but he had lain awake half the night, angry with himself for not finding the courage to take what he desired. Today would be different.

His steps faltered as he saw Hephaistion in the arms of another, kissing him. As he watched, they drew apart and embraced. Hephaistion saw him and broke the embrace, but Alexander turned and hurried away, the sweet dreams that Morpheus had finally sent to him, last night, were now shattered.

He needed a moment to gather his thoughts. The man must be Lysias. It had to be Lysias. Who else? But why would he be here?

He took a deep breath, leaning against a wall, his hands forming into fists. Lysias had taken what he craved so badly. Hephaistion had welcomed him back in to his arms. He shook his head. It was no betrayal by Hephaistion, it was Hephaistion's choice. Things might have been worse if he had kissed him, it was just as well he had not. He had been a fool to think that he would be any more than a friend. They would still be friends, but not lovers. They would both be busy when they went to Aegae. Would Lysias be coming to Aegae? Hephaistion would spend his free time with Lysias…in the arms of Lysias.

Alexander put his head back against the wall. Nothing had been lost. He could not miss what he had never had. Could he?

His chest hurt, tears stung his eyes. He would get through it. He had always been alone. Nothing was lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander headed for the kitchen. Thespis and Meda were just about to carry the breakfast things through to the dining hall.

"No," Alexander said, a little too abruptly. "We shall eat in here."

They put down what they were carrying, on the table, and Meda hurried to fetch plates. Thespis stared at Alexander, his face showing concern. Alexander noted the look and made more effort to appear relaxed. He sat down at the table, reached for an apple, then cut it with his dagger and placed a slice in his mouth. Aware all the time that Thespis was watching him.

The apple reminded him of being with Hephaistion when he found him at the river, it stuck in his throat. Thespis handed him a cup of watered down wine, and he gratefully took a drink of it.

Hephaistion appeared at the doorway.

"Handsome, Hephaistion!" Meda greeted him. "Come and sit, eat something."

Hephaistion made no move. He looked over at Alexander. "Your father has fetched Lysias from Methone. He has placed him in the Royal Bodyguard. He had him shown here to be with me, and he is to ride with us to Aegae tomorrow." Only then did he step into the room, followed by Lysias.

Alexander took his first proper look at the man who had Hephaistion's heart.

He was the same age, no, perhaps a couple of years older. Charm radiated from him as he stepped into the room and looked about, a white-toothed smile appearing easily. He was good-looking, but not handsome like Hephaistion. He was tall and lean, his skin tanned, his legs and arms well-muscled. His blue eyes now fixed on Hephaistion, and the smile grew wider, but lust, not love, was in those eyes.

Turning to look on Alexander, in the same way Alexander had just looked on him, as a rival, he sat opposite him. "Alexander," he greeted, reaching for some bread.

Alexander felt his hackles rise, at the man's informality. Meda banged a cup of wine down in front of Lysias, saying nothing. It calmed Alexander's mood to see he was not alone in taking a dislike to the man before him.

Hephaistion sat down, at the end of the table. He reached for an apple, making no effort to eat it but turning it in his hands.

"Were you sad to leave Methone, Lysias?" Alexander asked, gaining a look from Hephaistion as he asked the question.

Lysias shrugged, swallowed his bread, and answered. "It was too quiet at times. I expect there will be more going on at the palace," he grinned, and looked at Hephaistion. "It will be good to be with Hephaistion again."

"You are friends then?" The question came from Thespis, sitting at the other end of the table, his elbows resting on it, leaning forward in the hopes of an honest answer.

Lysias reached his left hand up to the side of Hephaistion's face, running his fingers into his hair, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "More than friends," he let his hand come back to the table, and turned to Thespis. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Thespis, his name is Thespis," said Alexander.

"And this is my wife, Meda," Thespis added.

"Meda," Lysias repeated, then drank some wine. "It's good," he said as he put the cup down. He looked over at Hephaistion. "Are you not eating?" He reached for some bread, then for a bowl of honey, placing them before Hephaistion. "Is that better?" he asked.

Hephaistion put down the apple and took the bread from Lysias. Breaking off a piece and dipping it in the honey, he ate.

Alexander watched him, watched the honey make his lips shine, watched as his tongue licked his lips.

Lysias ran his fingers through the dark curls of his hair, and yawned. "I need to sleep," he said, breaking off some of Hephaistion's bread, dipping it in the honey and eating it. "The messenger insisted we get here as soon as we could. He said he was following the king's direct order." He licked his lips. "Is there any meat?" he asked.

"No meat," replied Thespis, "not until tonight".

Alexander realised that this was his father's idea of making amends to Hephaistion. To bring the man he loved to him. With his statue due to parade with the gods at the wedding games, he wondered when his father had decided to take over from Eros. Hephaistion looked uncomfortable, perhaps Lysias' attraction was more visible in the barracks of Methone.

"What will you do today?" asked Meda.

Alexander looked at Hephaistion. He had no idea.

"There is a seer at Lefkadia," suggested Thespis. "He is an old man, he has been there for many weeks now. The villagers tend to him and people from other places come to see him and bring gifts and food."

"Is it far from here?" Hephaistion asked.

"Not far," Alexander replied.

"If you will excuse me, I need to sleep," said Lysias, standing up and stretching. "Where is your room, Hephaistion?" he asked.

"There is no need to share a room," Thespis said. "Follow me and I will show you to the dormitory, there you can have your pick of beds."

Lysias turned to Hephaistion, lifting his chin up so that Hephaistion looked up to him. "I will see you later," he said, placing a soft kiss on Hephaistion's lips, then he followed Thespis out of the room.

"Did you want to go to Lefkadia, Hephaistion? Or, would you rather stay here, with Lysias?" Alexander asked, sharply. He suddenly wanted to ask just what he was doing at the river, falling so easily into Lysias' arms.

Hephaistion seemed not to have heard Alexander, at first. As if woken from a dream, he gazed into Alexander's eyes. "Lefkadia," he said.

Alexander nodded in acknowledgement. At least he would have Hephaistion's company, for the day. He picked up his cup, and drank down his wine, reminding himself that Hephaistion would only ever be a friend. But not a close one, not if Lysias followed him everywhere like a shadow. How could he bear to see Lysias' hands on Hephaistion?

Thespis returned, looking at Meda and shaking his head.

Alexander stood up. "We better get the horses ready, or else the morning will be gone before we set off," he said.

Hephaistion stood up, he was clasping the apple, once again. He followed Thespis and Alexander outside. Thespis went to fetch the bridles and blankets for the horses, while Alexander went to Bucephalus and Hephaistion went to his horse.

Alexander looked over at Hephaistion. He was feeding the apple to the horse, talking softly to it. Lysias' horse now shared it's paddock. Alexander sighed. His eyes fell to Hephaistion's legs, an image of him lying on his bed at the palace, with them parted, came to his mind. His hand running along those muscular thighs; his lips kissing that perfect mouth. He banished the thought.

Thespis returned and handed out the tack, keeping up a stream of conversation as they prepared to ride out. Alexander leapt onto Bucephalus' back to see Hephaistion ready to leave. He nodded to him, and they wheeled the horses round in the direction of Lefkadia.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion did not know what to say. Alexander seemed annoyed by Lysias' arrival, but there was nothing he could have done to stop it, not if Philip had arranged it.

Sitting at the breakfast table, that morning, Hephaistion was torn between the old and the new. Lysias was far too sure of himself, he had cringed at his behaviour to Alexander and when he had asked for the meat. But Lysias was….Lysias. In his tender moments, he was at his best.

Alexander rode a few strides ahead. Hephaistion knew he could push his horse forward, to catch up, but he did not know what to say. When Alexander let Bucephalus stop to drink at a stream, he had to find the words.

"Lysias' arrival has displeased you?"

Alexander studied Bucephalus' neck for a moment, before turning to Hephaistion.

"I hoped we might be alone at Mieza," he replied.

"I wanted that too," said Hephaistion. "We are alone now, Alexander. We have the day together."

Alexander nodded and forced a smile. "Yes, we have the day. But go back if you want to. I know that you would rather be with Lysias, don't let me stop you." He pushed Bucephalus forward and into a canter up the hill.

"We have the day," Hephaistion whispered, knowing that Lysias would claim the night. He urged his mare forward, to follow Alexander.

OOXXOO

By early afternoon they arrived at Lefkadia. They had managed to have an uneasy conversation on the journey, since the stop at the stream. Hephaistion had asked Alexander where Aristotle had gone on to, if he would ever return to Mieza. Hephaistion already knew the answers, but it relieved some of the tension between them. The easy friendship of yesterday was gone. Any desire had flown from Alexander's eyes.

The villagers recognised Alexander and ran out to greet him warmly. Alexander reached down to clasp hands with those who reached for him, asking where he might locate the seer. They led him to a small house at the edge of the village, it showed signs of neglect, one wall had fallen down and a wooden shelter erected in its place, with an old cloth awning providing shade. It was here the seer, Anaxagoras, sat, with some of the village elders keeping him company.

They stood up, as the children that ran ahead, shouted that Alexander was coming. They turned to help the seer to his feet, but Alexander quickly dismounted Bucephalus, handing the reins to Hephaistion, before hurrying over to insist Anaxagoras stayed seated.

The man was very old, his sight was fading, and he had but a few yellowed teeth left. His grey hair was sparse and long, his beard the same, but he smiled in greeting and held his arms up, so that Alexander might lean forward and be embraced.

Without Alexander having to ask, the village elders left him with the seer, signalling that everyone should leave and give the prince his solitude.

Alexander looked over to Hephaistion. He had dismounted and stood quietly, at some distance, holding the horses as they grazed together.

"You have a question you need answering," the seer said.

"Not one that I…" Alexander paused and smiled. "You know my heart," he said.

The seer smiled, and nodded his head. "I do…. King Alexander."

"I will be king?" Alexander was concerned that the seer would just be telling him what he wanted to hear.

"The fates have already decided it," Anaxagoras replied.

"King of Macedon?"

"Yes….and perhaps beyond."

Alexander felt a weight lift from his heart. If the seer spoke the truth, his father would choose him to inherit one day. He reached into his purse to fetch out some gold, when Anaxagoras put his bony hand on his arm to stop him.

The old man leaned forward, as if to share some secret with Alexander. Then he slowly stretched out his right arm and pointed at Hephaistion. "You will be king, but you will be a great king, a king who will never be forgotten throughout time, throughout eternity, if he is by your side. He shares your dreams. He can be your strength. He will never desert or betray you, Alexander. If you win his love, he will love no other…ever. For he is the other half of your soul. He too is Alexander."

Alexander followed where Anaxagoras still pointed. Hephaistion was looking over at them, no doubt puzzled by what was being said, that would include him. He looked back to the seer. Before he could speak, Anaxagoras continued.

"He has his own path. He must come to you. Watch over him, Alexander. If ever you lose him, you will follow him to the House of Death shortly after. Such will be the union between the two of you."

"He will hope to speak to you," Alexander said.

Anaxagoras shook his head. "I will not guide him to you." He closed his eyes, his conversation done.

Alexander placed several coins by the man, he stood up and said farewell, but the seer spoke no more.

He straightened his chiton and walked over to Hephaistion, Anaxagoras' words reverberating in his mind.

"What did he say?" Hephaistion asked.

Alexander was surprised he could not keep the seer's words from Hephaistion. "He said I would be king," he replied, taking Bucephalus' reins from him and leaping onto his horse.

Hephaistion looked over to the seer.

"I will hold your horse if you wish to go to him," Alexander offered.

Hephaistion shook his head and leapt onto his horse. Only as they rode back into the village did Alexander remember that Hephaistion had no money. Without a gift, he would not have asked for the seer's wisdom. He had not thought of it before, it was too late to offer a payment now.

OOXXOO

Alexander stayed to speak with the village elders and to eat with them. Hephaistion was made welcome, but he kept to the back of the room.

As he ate and talked with the elders Alexander finally realised he was being too harsh. Hephaistion did not know what lay in his heart, even if he suspected that he had wanted to kiss him last night, he had said nothing, done nothing else to show his love. He was acting like a child, being cruel to a friend who had done no wrong.

He looked over at Hephaistion, hoping to get his attention and to call him over. An old woman was talking to him, pointing out her daughter who was serving wine. Alexander smiled, everyone thought Hephaistion worth having.

Finishing his food, and his conversation, he stood up and made his way over to Hephaistion. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and pulled Hephaistion into an embrace, glad to feel Hephaistion's strong arms encircle his waist. He held his face against Hephaistion's, for a moment, and then released him. "It is not for me to judge Lysias. It is enough that you love him," he said.

Hephaistion smiled and nodded. "Thank you," he replied.

The elders around Alexander looked confused, they nudged each other, thinking that they had been impolite to exclude the man who rode with Alexander. They had thought him just a guard, but the prince had just embraced him, and whispered words which could only be endearments. They went to invite them back, to have them sit together but Alexander said he needed to return to Mieza before dark.

Having left Lefkadia, the ride back to the school was easier. They laughed together once more and their words flowed easily. Alexander now took Anaxagoras' words to mean that Hephaistion would be a true friend, not a lover.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived back at Mieza, in the early evening, Lysias was waiting for them. He walked over to Alexander, holding Bucephalus while he dismounted.

"Did you find your seer?" he asked.

Alexander nodded.

"And?"

Alexander took Bucephalus from him, walking him to the paddock, seeing Hephaistion had already released his horse in the other. "The things he said are between him and me."

Lysias nodded, stepped back and went over to Hephaistion. He placed his hands on Hephaistion's waist and leaned forward to claim a brief kiss. "And what did he tell you, my love?"

"I did not speak to him," Hephaistion replied, he put his hands over Lysias' and brought them away from his waist, looking over at Alexander, then back at Lysias, signalling it was not appropriate.

Thespis appeared. "Did the day go well for you?" he asked

"We found the seer, and spent some time at Lefkadia. It was a good day," Alexander said, as Thespis took the tack from him, then took it from Hephaistion. "Can Meda hold back the supper? I would like to bathe in the river before we eat."

"Good idea. I'll come with you," said Lysias, smiling at Alexander.

OOXXOO

Much as Hephaistion wanted to bathe in the river, he did not want to have Lysias touching him in front of Alexander. So he declined and said he would wash and change in his room.

Thespis fetched a jug of warm water, appearing to innocently talk on the subject of the mistakes of youth, regrets he had of the past while he did so. Meda, who was cutting up some bread watched him as Thespis spoke as if to gauge his reaction.

He made his way to his room, carrying the jug, his mind too confused , not sure of Alexander's feelings now, or of his feelings for Lysias.

He thought that he loved Lysias. When they were together at Methone, he had wanted to spend every moment with him. He found comfort in his presence, peace in his arms. But Lysias, his Lysias, seemed to have changed. Or had he changed? He could not tell, perhaps it was being free of Methone that made things so different now.

When he walked in to the quiet room, he noticed the flowers scattered on his bed. They would be Lysias' doing, a signal that he hoped to be with him tonight. Why not? Lysias had waited long enough. it would be the easy choice to be with him, no complications when you thought about it all.

He sighed. That morning he had been so full of hope that there was an attraction between Alexander and himself. He had never felt such a connection before, as if they were meant to be together. But Alexander's feelings had cooled since Lysias' arrival, in the entire day together he had offered nothing but friendship and Hephaistion began to wonder if Alexander had meant to kiss him or if he had imagined it.

He poured the water in a bowl. He would go with Lysias, the love he had felt before would surely return.. He would be a friend to Alexander, he would save himself the hurtful comments and jealous remarks from people at the palace, and just be a friend.

His mind made up, he began to wash.

OOXXOO

Alexander studied Lysias as he waded into the water , as he turned to smile and encouraged him to hurry up. If Hephaistion could love him, he must have some redeeming qualities.

He undressed and stepped in to the river, lowering himself down until his shoulders were covered.

"When did you first befriend Hephaistion?" Lysais asked, swimming over to him.

Alexander recalled seeing Hephaistion in the stables, of their brief conversation. "The day he arrived," he answered.

Lysias laughed. "There is something about him, isn't there? He is extremely handsome, but his heart is also good and true."

"How long have you known him?"

Lysias shrugged. "Long enough. A couple of years maybe. He was there when I arrived, so yes, a couple of years. I spotted him straight away, he was coming down some steps, with some other soldiers, his friends. He was laughing with them. I had never seen anyone so handsome." He shook his head, then scooped some water up with his hands and washed his face.

"And yet you went with Onatas," Alexander said, turning to look into Lysias' blue eyes. "You betrayed him; betrayed his trust."

Lysias looked suitably ashamed. "I love Hephaistion. I do." He smiled. "I longed to have him, but he was slow to submit to me. Perhaps if I had waited a little longer, been a little more patient. Then Onatas made his move, and how could I refuse…he was the garrison commander after all." Lysias' hand brushed against Alexander's thigh, under the water. "If you asked me, Alexander. I could not refuse you."

"I will not be asking," replied Alexander, ducking under the water to wet his hair, then standing up, the water running, in rivulets, down his body. "If I were you I would stay true to Hephaistion," he advised, before heading to the bank, picking up his discarded chiton and heading indoors.

Lysias frowned. It was worth a try. He suddenly smiled. "So you want Hephaistion, do you?" He nodded. "Then you shall have him, Alexander. You shall have him."

OOXXOO

Alexander found Hephaistion at the paddock, talking to his horse. "Aegae tomorrow," he was saying. "All these new places. Where would you rather be?"

"Hephaistion," Alexander said, walking up to him and smiling, "I just wanted you to know that I was here. You were talking to the horse, I was afraid you might say something that nobody should overhear."

"You remembered what I said," laughed Hephaistion, patting the horse's neck as it turned to graze. He bit his lip, and sighed, then turned towards Alexander. "I never thought that I would have a prince for a friend, let alone some one so good as you." He paused, and looked down. "I will always be glad I came to Pella, although I was not so keen at first."

Hephaistion leaned forward, Alexander felt his right hand move gently around his waist and he echoed the move, feeling Hephaistion's body against his own and hope surged hrough him him once more. Hephaistion's eyes closed as he found Alexander's lips and pressed against them, and Alexander responded, feeling as if he were in some wonderful dream, parting his lips in a slow invitation. An invitation that was not accepted as Hephaistion broke the kiss and moved back, a mixture of yearning and confusion in his eyes.

He struggled for words and Alexander fought with his feelings, not to pull Hephaistion back in to his arms.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what it would have been like," he said, looking deep in to Alexander's eyes. "But people judge, and people talk, and the price is too high for loving you, Alexander."

He hurried away, before Alexander could reply.

Alexander watched him go, then turned back to watch the setting sun. "But I need you," he said, "however long it takes, Hephaistion, for with my heart and soul, I love you."

OOXXOO

Thespis and Meda had prepared the dinner and taken it to the dining hall.

When Alexander walked in Lysias and Hephaistion were already there, Lysias' arm wrapped around Hephaistion's waist. Alexander forced a smile of greeting, then sat down at the head of the table, Lysias sat to his right, Hephaistion to his left.

"Mutton," said Lysias, sniffing the meat and pulling a face. "Is this what you were fed when you were here, Alexander?"

"Pretty much," Alexander replied, looking on Hephaistion, who looked at him and Alexander fought the urge to tell Lysias what he meant to him and list the reasons why he deserved him more, he could think of a lot of reasons why Lysias should not have him.

They helped themselves to food and wine, and Lysias began to talk about the garrison at Methone, that he felt the city could rebel, that more men were perhaps needed. He spoke as if he were an expert on the running of a garrison, that if he were given command of one tomorrow he would manage it easily enough.

Alexander knew that Lysias was repeating what he had heard from Onatas, no doubt as he lay in the man's arms. Lysias had not waited for Hephaistion, but he could. He had waited twenty years to find him. His Patroclus. He just had to show him it did not matter what people thought, he was not in favour, and as his mother reminded him constantly, his father now had another son who could rule one day. There was always gossip in the court, in time Hephaistion would realise that and they would laugh at his hesitation then and he would lie in Hephaistion's arms and know he had come home.

"So what do you say, Alexander?"

Alexander looked at Lysias. He had not heard a word.

"Who was the greatest hero?" He nodded towards Hephaistion. "He would tell you it was Achilles. He reads a lot, Hephaistion would have liked it here, I suppose."

"I'd agree. Achilles," replied Alexander.

Lysias laughed. "No wonder you are friends," he said.

"Lysias would choose Herakles," Hephaistion said, sipping at his wine, he had pushed his dinner away, half of it uneaten.

"I am related to him, through my father," Alexander replied, his mind replaying Hephaistion's kiss, wanting more.

Lysias nodded his head. "I heard. The messenger, who fetched me from Methone, he told me your family history….aren't you related to Achilles by your mother?"

Alexander smiled, he was proud of the connection to Achilles. "Yes, you're right."

Lysias laughed again, pleased to be right. He stayed silent and looked over at Hephaistion, then to the door. Alexander saw it and knew what Lysias intended, but was not sure if Hephaistion would agree to it. He hoped Hephaistion would not agree to it.

Hephaistion finished his wine and stood up. "Can I be excused, Alexander?" he asked. "And Lysias?" he added.

Hephaistion had made his choice. Alexander felt a band tighten around his heart. He thought he would have more time. Hephaistion could not feel the same towards Lysias as he had. Not able to say no to Hephaistion, he let them go, saying he wanted to speak with Thespis and Meda. As soon as they had gone, he made his way to his room, reaching for a book by Xenophon, that had always brought him comfort in the past.

OOXXOO

Lysias enfolded Hephaistion tightly in his arms, the moment they entered Hephaistion's room. He buried his face in his neck, breathing the scent that he had missed. Onatas stank of stale sweat. He was always sweating. Hephaistion smelt like a summer's meadow. His body supple and well-muscled, where Onatas had been fat and old.

"I need you, Hephaistion," he murmured.

"You have me," Hephaistion replied, seeking Lysias' lips, hoping to wipe the memory of kissing Alexander from his mind. Since that kiss he had wanted more, but Lysias' kiss was lacking.

Lysias broke free of Hephaistion's lips, kissing his face, his neck, his hand reaching between Hephaistion's thighs to feel the first stirrings of passion. He did not want to think of the reason that Hephaistion was submitting to him now, he felt Alexander was connected with it and he wanted to feel pleasure not anger.

He took Hephaistion's hand and guided it between his own legs, thrusting against it. This was as far as they had ever been. Kissing and petting. "Undress for me," he whispered.

Hephaistion hesitated, Lysias saw it, but then he saw Hephaistion's hand reach to undo his belt. He was obeying him. Lysias grinned and quickly threw off his chiton and undergarments, kicking off his boots as he hurried to the bed. He collapsed back on to it, moving on to his side, watching Hephaistion strip.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asked, picking up a couple of the them, wishing Hephaistion would hurry.

Hephaistion smiled. "I knew the meaning of them."

He had undressed. Lysias was disappointed that Hephaistion was not fully erect. He watched as he came to the bed. Hephaistion smiled shyly as he lay down beside him, seeking comfort from an embrace.

"Has Alexander taken you?" Lysias asked, before he could stop the words from leaving his lips. He felt Hephaistion freeze against him. "So I am your first?" he said, then realised that Hephaistion would be thinking of Onatas. Before he could cause more trouble he moved so that he lay over Hephaistion, finding his lips, his tongue seeking and gaining entry, as his hand ran down Hephaistion's thigh.

Hephaistion held Lysias' wrist, stopping him from going further. He guided Lysias' hand to his waist, then ran his own around Lysias' back.

Lysias could not stop himself from wanting to explore what now was his. His hand left Hephaistion's waist slowly creeping down.

"No." Hephaistion sought to escape the kisses. "No. I can't" he murmured, trying to lift himself up.

"The pain isn't much," Lysias assured him, biting his neck, reaching for his erect penis, to position himself, ready to enter him.

Hephaistion felt him, and moved. Alarmed. Pulling his legs together, he tried, once again, to get up. "I thought I could, but I can't, Lysias. Let me up."

Lysias pressed down with his lips against Hephaistion's, leaning forward to hold him still. He felt an urgency, anger flaring inside him towards Hephaistion for offering himself and then refusing. He felt Hephaistion fight, to try to push away, and so he took his wrists and held him down on to the bed. "Keep still, Hephaistion," he pleaded. "When it is done, you will want more, I promise you. I was scared, the first time. It is natural, I think. Let me show you what Onatas taught me, then you can lie with Alexander. If Philip will lie with me, and I'm sure he will, then we will both benefit from it."

Hephaistion fought again. "What are you saying, Lysias? Let me up." He struggled against Lysias' grip. "I chose you, because of what we have been," he argued. "I will lie with nobody to profit from it." He twisted away, but Lysias pushed himself down on to him, pinning him.

Lysias laughed. "I will still lie with you, even when Alexander takes you. He wants you, don't you see it? Father and son, they will give us gold, make us rich, we will have servants, houses, land…" He kissed Hephaistion's chest, his tongue snaking a line up to Hephaistion's neck, where he kissed and licked, in an echo of Onatas' desire. "I will be your first," he soothed, "were you not always meant to be mine, Hephaistion? My sweet, Hephaistion."

"You have it all planned out, don't you?" Hephaistion whispered.

"Only from the moment I saw you with Alexander. You said the king wanted you; if he would have me, I could satisfy him. What should we do, Hephaistion? Should we spend our youth on marches and fighting, or should we be protected and live well?"

"Alexander fights from the front, he lives like his men."

"He won't risk you."

"What if I choose to fight alongside him?"

Lysias shrugged. "Then, that is your choice."

Hephaistion looked into Lysias' mercenary eyes. Lysias grinned and sought his lips, once more, his knee pushing between his legs trying to part them, he moved his body over Hephaistion and groaned with desire against him.

Lysias was all he'd ever wanted; all he'd ever loved. Hephaistion spread his legs in invitation, his breathing growing calmer. Lysias felt him relax. He released his grip, and Hephaistion moved quickly, pushing him away and rising from the bed.

"What in…" Lysias rose up to his knees on the bed.

Hephaistion picked up Lysias' chiton and threw it at him, then picked up his boots and threw them too. "Get out," he ordered, stepping back, so as not to bar the way to the door.

Lysias sat on the edge of the bed, and slowly put on his chiton, then pulled on his boots, glaring up at Hephaistion but not speaking. He picked up his undergarments, then reached for his belt, and went to the door.

All of this time, Hephaistion stood and waited for him to go, wanting him to leave so he could move forward with his life.

Lysias put his hand on the latch, but hesitated to leave. He rested his head on the door. "Other people do it," he said, quietly.

"Then find some other person to carry out your plan. But stay away from Alexander, or you will have me to argue with."

Shaking his head, Lysias stepped away from the door and came over to Hephaistion. "I never took you for a fool," he said, "but who is Alexander anyway? It is the king you should have bedded, but you refused him. I hope I live to see you regret that."

"What happened to you Lysias? Was it so bad with Onatas? Why did he take what was good and teach you tricks only a cheap whore would know?"

Hephaistion fell back, as Lysias' fist connected with the left side of his face, knocking him to the ground, and splitting his lip. He put the back of his left hand up to his face, seeing blood, then used his tongue to check his teeth were intact. It was a cruel thing to say, he regretted it the moment the words had left his mouth, but they were done. Anything they could have been to each other was over.

Lysias gave a silent nod, in understanding that he knew it too . Then he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hephaistion picked himself up and went over to the wash basin. Pouring out some water he washed the blood away. He was shaking. He dressed himself, then paced about his room before going to the door and quietly making his way along the hallway.

Turning right he walked barefoot to a room at the far end of the building. Knocking quietly, he waited, thinking it was a mistake and that he should not knock again, but return to his bed. As he went to leave, Alexander came to the door. A lamp was still lit in the room, a book upon the bed.

"I am not disturbing you?" Hephaistion asked as Alexander stepped back to let him in.

"No. I was still awake," said Alexander. He frowned, and put his hand up to Hephaistion's chin, turning it to see the damaged lip.

"We are done," Hephaistion said. "I just needed a friend, Alexander. Can I stay here the night?"

Alexander nodded, his face showing a mixture of anger and concern. He went over to the bed, taking the book from it and pulling back the blankets. Hephaistion went over to the bed and lay down on it, placing his head on the pillow.

Alexander hesitated. "I never shared my bed before, not like this" he said. "Did you hit him harder?" he asked.

Hephaistion smiled, then winced a little. "I deserved it. My words were not kind."

Alexander lay down beside him, pulling up the blankets and wrapping his arms around his friend. Hephaistion was still shaking. "He did not deserve you," he whispered, turning to blow out the lamp.

"I can only offer friendship," Hephaistion whispered in the dark, his arm settling around Alexander's waist.

"I understand," came the reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander awoke early the next morning, just as it was getting light. Hephaistion was asleep in his arms, his head against his chest. He smiled to hear the gentle breathing of the man he loved, and ran a loving caress along Hephaistion's back.

He heard Thespis, out in the courtyard, talking to someone, then a little while after, a horse's hooves impatient to be gone. Lysias. It made sense that he would seek to leave so early. Hephaistion could fight his own battles but Alexander wanted to show he fought with him.

He held his breath, for a moment, and lifted his head to gaze down at Hephaistion. The gods acted in strange ways. He wondered, if his friends had not been exiled, would he have had the time or inclination to get to know the man who lay in his arms? Would they still have been drawn together? And if his friends were ever allowed to return, what would they think of him now? Lovesick and wistful as he was.

He gently kissed the top of Hephaistion's head, then lay back on to his pillow. The gods couldn't have chosen him anyone better, but if only he were not a prince. That was the final barrier. He understood Hephaistion's fears, and he knew he could not protect him from other's people's opinions and comments, not all of the time. It would be a hard path for Hephaistion, he was not so sure he would choose it himself. He could wait, though…..and hope, he had to, had Anaxagoras not told him that Hephaistion must come to him?

Hephaistion took a deep breath, his body stretching, relaxing. Alexander thought he was still asleep, but was delighted when Hephaistion moved his head, and he found blue eyes gazing into his own. He smiled broadly. "Joy to you, Hephaistion," he said, a little huskily.

"Joy to you, Alexander," Hephaistion replied, sleepily. He attempted to turn on to his back, in the narrow bed, so that he could stretch his arms. He glanced up at the window, no doubt trying to gauge the time.

"I think that Lysias has gone."

Hephaistion turned to Alexander, as if just remembering the events of the previous night, his tongue inspected the cut to his lip. He sat up and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "How do you know?"

"A horse just left, not long ago."

Hephaistion nodded in understanding. He waited for Alexander to get up before leaving the bed. He looked down at his crumpled chiton, and then to Alexander's, and he smiled. "I should go change," he said, making his way to the door. As he opened it he turned back. "Thank you, Alexander," he said, and then he was gone.

OOXXOO

Thespis and Meda were both in the kitchen when Alexander appeared for breakfast.

"Did you sleep well, Alexander?" Meda asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Thespis gave Meda an impatient look. "She knows you spent the night with Hephaistion."

When Alexander did not reply, but just looked at him, Thespis was drawn to a confession. "Lysias told me…when he left…he said that he had gone to Hephaistion's room this morning and found it empty."

"We quarrelled," Hephaistion said, emerging from the hallway to take his place at the table.

Meda gave a cry of concern as she saw Hephaistion's damaged lip. She ran to a far shelf and brought down a jar of salve, hurrying back to Hephaistion and insisting he keep still while she applied it. Then she put the jar down on the table as if it would be needed again at some point soon.

"You missed all this," laughed Alexander. "Meda likes to fuss like a mother hen."

"Where did Lysias go?" Hephaistion asked Thespis.

Thespis sat down at the table, close to Hephaistion. "He has gone to Aegae."

"Did he say anything?" Hephaistion could not stop himself from asking.

Thespis shook his head. "I think he had been waiting for me to get up. As soon as I came in here to light the fire for cooking, he appeared. He startled me at first. Then he said that he wanted to head for Aegae, he would not wait. So I gave him directions and helped him with his horse."

"You are better without him," said Meda, pushing a plate of bread and meat at Hephaistion. "You are better with Alexander, he has a loving heart."

"Meda!" chided Thespis.

Meda held her hands up. "What did I say, Thespis? I only speak the truth. And you are such a fine boy, Hephaistion, so good looking, Alexander would be lucky to have you."

"Let them eat their breakfast," pleaded Thespis.

"Why? When they will be gone soon and then I cannot say the words I want to say." Meda began to cry, bringing her hand up to her face to wipe away her tears. "If I am just a silly woman, then forgive me."

Thespis smiled and stood up, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Well, you are my silly woman, Meda. Come on, we have some work to do. Leave the boys in peace."

OOXXOO

Hephaistion smiled shyly at Alexander as Thespis and Meda left. Last night he had chosen Lysias, and told Alexander that he was too much to care for. And yet, he found himself wanting Alexander more and more, with every moment that passed between them. He was ashamed of the poor choice he had made, but felt it was too late to go back on his word.

He had not asked for anything but friendship, last night, and Alexander had given just what he asked, nothing more. Though they were just lying in each other's arms, it was as if they were intended to be together, that the gods were watching, and smiling down on them.

Hephaistion turned away, picking up some bread and meat, before Alexander could ask him what he was thinking. He had a good friend in Alexander. He had not sought the friendship, either, but now he valued it as his greatest treasure.

He looked over at Alexander and smiled, having his smile returned. Alexander had been watching him. It was not that he didn't want Alexander but he thought, that if he tried to explain in words then it might only confuse matters. He was twenty, of an age when he should really be looking for a wife, not a male lover. If he went with Alexander what would he do if Alexander married? He had already offered himself to one princess. What if another came along?

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of cantering horses and shouted greetings. Hippodamus, Pheidias and Leochares, from the Vanguard, were coming to bring them back to the world.

Alexander stood up, and Hephaistion followed him outside, listening as Alexander talked easily with them, remembering Leochares' family names, enquiring as to his sister and to his mother and father's health.

Leochares jumped down from his horse and embraced Alexander, who laughed at a comment made by Hippodamus. Pheidias dismounted, followed by Hippodamus and then Alexander led the way into the kitchen, Meda hurrying to serve more food and fuss about.

Hephaistion stood in the doorway. He longed to be a part of the Vanguard, to be free to spend time with Alexander, but his heart was growing heavy at the thought of returning to a place where Pausanias gave the orders and he would have to face Lysias once more.

OOXXOO

Aegae was different to Pella. It was smaller, more Macedonian in style, than Greek. It's walls and buildings spoke of a different age, when local tribes, cattle rustling and the breeding of horses were all that mattered, not what went on in Athens, or Persia, or beyond.

As Alexander and Hephaistion rode up to the palace, Hippodamus cantered off with his two companions to rejoin the Vanguard. The entire court from Pella seemed to be there, crowding in to the buildings, and walking through the streets. Ambassadors from all over Greece scattered among them, some pointing to Alexander as he rode by.

Arriving at the palace, they dismounted and handed their horses to grooms who ran out to take them. Alexander led the way in to the courtyard, towards some steps, going to his room.

"Hephaistion!"

A girl's voice rang out.

"Hephaistion!"

Hephaistion looked about, to see Cleopatra approaching them. He looked to Alexander. "Why is your sister calling me?"

Just then a small black and white puppy appeared, running towards them. Hephaistion bent down and scooped up his namesake, who wriggled and squirmed in his grasp. Cleopatra ran up, breathless.

"Hephaistion, you're a bad dog," she scolded.

Alexander laughed at the confusion on Hephaistion's face. "He is named after you," he explained.

Cleopatra smiled charmingly, taking the puppy from Hephaistion and holding him close. "We saw you in the market place, just as I was thinking of a name. And isn't the little puppy so handsome too?" she cooed, flushing as she realised what she had just said.

Hephaistion turned to Alexander, who was finding the situation comical

"I am glad you are together," continued Cleopatra. "I could tell that Alexander liked you Hephaistion, and he has been alone since his friends were exiled. Honestly, sometimes father can be so cruel…but Alexander, you should see the gown I have and the necklace and bracelet he has given me." She stopped for breath, catching a look that Alexander gave her. "What is it? Have I said something? Come and see my gown," she begged.

"I should go," said Hephaistion, his face showing how anxious he was to leave. "I need to go and find Pausanias, let him know that I am back."

Alexander nodded, but he would have kept Hephaistion close. He knew that Pausanias would keep Hephaistion busy, that they would hardly see each other until after the wedding when Hephaistion would be set free to join the Vanguard. "I will look for you," he said.

Hephaistion hesitated, as if he was going to say something, then he glanced at Cleopatra as if remembering she was there. He gave a smile, then hurried from the courtyard and was gone.

"I thought he was yours," said Cleopatra.

"Not yet," whispered Alexander. "But perhaps one day."

"Come see my gown," smiled Cleopatra, taking his hand and leading him away.

OOXXOO

The Royal Bodyguard had been given a large room close to the Great Hall. Even though the room was large, it was still cramped, once beds and belongings had been added to it.

Hephaistion greeted Cleon and Aristophanes, who were standing by the window overlooking a courtyard, and asked if they had seen Pausanias. Aristophanes looked to Cleon before he replied that he had no idea.

"Did you have fun with Alexander?" Cleon asked.

Aristophanes laughed at the question, turning to judge Hephaistion's response.

"Which bed is free?" Hephaistion asked.

"Alexander's, it would appear," replied Aristophanes, laughing louder.

Cleon shook his head, in mock concern. "A poor choice, Hephaistion…a poor choice. You could have had the king, and you settle for a prince….and a prince out of favour with his father. Eurydice's boy will inherit the throne, not the son of Olympias. What is wrong with a scarred, old body of a king, heaving it's way over you, making you rich, when compared with a young, supple body of a prince, who will get you exiled or killed? Poor choice, Hephaistion."

Not wanting to answer, Hephaistion looked about the room seeing a bed, in the middle of the room, recognising his armour and uniform upon it. He made his way over, happy to hear Cleon and Aristophanes leave the room. He sat down on the bed and sighed, reminding himself that when the wedding was done he could join the Vanguard. He gave silent thanks for Alexander, who had helped to free him from the guard.

"Hephaistion."

Hephaistion looked over to see Lysias, dressed in full uniform. As he entered the room two more guards, Timaeus and Epaminondas followed him, making their way to their beds.

Lysias came over to Hephaistion, sitting next to him. He studied the man before him for a moment, his hand reaching up to explore the cut on his lip. Hephaistion moved away, not wanting Lysias' touch.

"I am sorry I hit you," he whispered. "I did not know by doing it that I was sending you to Alexander's bed."

"Have you told everyone?" Hephaistion asked.

Lysias held his hand out and swept it about the room. "I told the guard. I got a somewhat hostile reception this morning, especially from our captain. I had to say something that would have them welcome me. The captain…"

"Pausanias."

"…Yes Pausanias. He seems to hate you. You should have warned me, Hephaistion. I can see the harm in bedding the king, I don't know if it's worth the risk….but if he calls me, I suppose I should go. If you had only said last night I would have changed our plans. And Alexander is so out of favour…" Lysias laughed. "His oldest friends have all been exiled. He must just need you as a companion, for now. If ever his friends return he will cast you aside, Hephaistion. And were we ever anything but friends first? So I would still be here for you when Alexander has no further use for you."

"Alexander will be more loyal to me than you ever were, Lysias."

Lysias laughed softly, looking away for a moment and then back into the depths of Hephaistion's eyes. "Are you already in love with him, Hephaistion? Like you were once in love with me?" He hesitated, seeing the answer shining back at him. "Then you are lost to me."

"We both knew that last night," Hephaistion replied, speaking softly as he saw Pausanias enter the room and look over at the two of them.

Lysias looked over his shoulder. Seeing Pausanias he stood up. "When does love get you anywhere?" he said, stepping back. "Now he has had you he will move on to the next one who'll bend forward for him." He laughed. "Onatas was already looking elsewhere when I left, for all that I had given to him, and sacrificed." He shook his head regretfully, held his hand out to frame Hephaistion's face, one final time, before walking away.

Hephaistion watched him walk over to where Pausanias stood talking to Timaeus. Lysias' hand rested lightly on Pausanias' shoulder, and they laughed together, Pausanias looking over at Hephaistion.

Hephaistion stood up and began to undress so that he could wash and change in to his uniform. No sooner had he removed his chiton than Pausanias came over to him.

"Cleon and Aristophanes are in the gardens, where the King is talking to ambassadors from Rhodes. I want you there, Timaeus will show you the way, so be quick about it." He stood and studied Hephaistion, then reached out to touch the scar he had left between Hephaistion's ribs. "There have been times, I wished, that I had pushed the blade a little deeper. When Philip called for you. When you went to him. When I saw you leave with Alexander. But all is done now. Stay out of my way, Hephaistion, for I take pleasure in seeing my enemies dead."

Timaeus came over and Pausanias continued in his conversation with him, watching and waiting for Hephaistion to be ready.

OOXXOO

Timaeus led the way to the garden, so that they could discreetly take over from the four guards already in position.

Philip was deep in conversation, Antipater and Cleitus sitting by his side, as he leaned over to talk to an ambassador he stumbled over his words as he saw Hephaistion, causing the ambassador to turn to see what had distracted the king. Philip quickly recovered, but the ambassador kept glancing and smiling in Hephaistion's direction.

Hephaistion could not hear any of the conversation from where he stood. He looked straight ahead, occasionally glancing around the gardens and wishing he could take his leisure in them.

Philip laughed and slapped the ambassador on the upper arm, then called to a servant to bring more wine.

Hephaistion heard someone approaching, and put his hand on his sword, then smiled as he saw it was Alexander. His smile was returned, before Alexander went over to his father, greeting him with an embrace, before taking a place next to Antipater.

His duties seemed less tedious when Alexander was around. Hephaistion strained to listen to what he might be saying. Some debate had opened up, Alexander was talking of Cyrus.

One of the other ambassadors stepped forward to give his opinion, but Alexander must have supported whatever argument he had, because the man stepped back, choosing to listen, rather than argue.

As Antipater spoke, Philotas and Cassander arrived and called Alexander to them. He excused himself and went over to them. Cassander threw his arm around Alexander's shoulders and pulled him close, Philotas just watched the interaction and smiled. Alexander grinned, and put his arm around Cassander's waist, saying something which made Cassander laugh.

Alexander looked over to his father, the debate had begun again, but he was not required to be there. Cassander led him away, and choosing a different route from that which he had arrived, he left, Philotas following after him.

Hephaistion felt a pain in his heart when Alexander left. He swallowed down his disappointment that Alexander had not looked his way, reminding himself that they were only friends, remembering what Lysias had said, that Alexander would one day have no need for him.

The afternoon dragged by. Hephaistion was relieved when Pausanias arrived with Lysias and two more guards to take over as the king headed for his rooms to bathe before the evening banquet.

He followed the others to the barracks dining room, and sat with them to eat. They would be back on duty soon enough. Timaeus made conversation with Hephaistion, until Cleon and Aristophanes accused him of currying favour with the prince's favourite.

Hephaistion certainly didn't feel like anyone's favourite. As soon as he was done, he headed for the banqueting hall and waited until he was needed. Pausanias posted him at the furthest end of the king's table, but closest to the ambassador who had been talking to Philip.

The ambassador looked delighted to see Hephaistion and invited his comrades to take a look at him. They openly admired his physique, wondered amongst themselves what a Macedonian would be like warming their beds.

Philip arrived, warmly greeted by all. He was escorted by Alexander, who took his place by his father's side. The banquet began, music played and there was much laughter and talk. When the food was done with, Alexander stood up and went over to Cleitus, sitting by him. That was when he glanced over at Hephaistion, and Hephaistion realised Alexander had moved deliberately to see him.

The wine made the ambassadors bolder, they began to make crude comments to Hephaistion. One threw a purse at him, saying he could have the contents for just one night.

He could not respond to them, though he had to bite his lip not to. He saw Pausanias looking over at him, grinning. If he reacted then he would be punished, Pausanias would see to it.

His release came in the form of a God. Alexander came over to him. Knowing Hephaistion could not speak, he picked up the purse and felt the weight of it in his hand, then handed it back to the ambassador who had thrown it. "There is no measure of gold that could buy Hephaistion. He is a friend of mine and your crude remarks offend me. You should take more water with your wine." He smiled at Hephaistion, then walked back to his father and sat down.

The ambassadors fell silent.

Hephaistion looked on Alexander in stunned silence, but Alexander only looked his way, once more, as he left the banquet and headed for his rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

Hephaistion did not see Alexander for another two days. Pausanias put him on duty guarding Eurydice, her daughter and baby son. Peleus was sent with him, one of the older guards, and all the man did was grumble.

Hephaistion liked Eurydice. She was pleasant, singing sweetly to her baby and playing with her daughter, laughing in delight at everything that they did. She had no desire to hear gossip, scolding one of her maids for talking loudly about a lady of the court who was now pregnant, but the child was not her husband's. She was beautiful, but not vain; proud but not arrogant.

Philip did not come to her the first night. Eurydice waited, but eventually retired to her bed.

It was early in the morning before Pausanias sent two other guards to relieve them.

Peleus had grumbled all the way back to the room, as he had washed, as he had undressed, then he even grumbled in his sleep. His bed was next to Hephaistion's, Hephaistion took his blanket and went to find somewhere more peaceful to rest.

The next day went the same. Long hours of standing, guarding the Queen, in a palace full of soldiers.

As the afternoon wore on, Eurydice had her maids help her to bathe, and handed her children to their nurse. She appeared, wearing a fine robe, and prowled about the room, while the lamps were lit. She talked to the servants, her voice slightly angry, and she waited, but still Philip did not come.

"He called for Lysias last night," Peleus whispered.

Hephaistion felt a cold hand grip his heart. His feelings towards Lysias had changed, but he still feared for him. Did he only see profit and not see the danger?

Again, it was the early hours of the morning before a relief guard was sent. This time Hephaistion checked to see if Lysias was in his bed, but it had not been slept in. He went over to his own bed, undressed and lay down. It did not matter that Peleus was grumbling in his sleep, once more, he could not sleep, not until he heard Lysias' safe return at dawn.

A little while after he had fallen asleep, he was shaken awake by Peleus. They were to guard the Queen again.

Hephaistion, washed, shaved, dressed and braided his hair, then picking up his sword and shield he went with Peleus, across a small courtyard towards the Queen's quarters.

It was then he saw Alexander, running up to him.

"Where have you been?" Alexander asked.

"Guarding Eurydice."

Alexander laughed. "So Pausanias has stuck you in some backwater. Where is he?"

Hephaistion put his hand on Alexander's arm. "You can't change my duty, Alexander," he pleaded. "You will only cause trouble for me."

"Well, I'm fed up with it," Peleus interrupted. "Pausanias is in the barracks dining hall, I heard Cleon say he was.

Alexander looked about to find a servant. "Aeacus, go and fetch Pausanias from the dining hall, and be quick about it." Aeacus gave a nod of understanding and ran off. Alexander looked at Peleus who was in no hurry to go about his duty. "The Queen will be expecting you, Peleus," he said.

Peleus looked at Hephaistion, as if trying to understand why he had not been selected to stay. He moved his lips, as if to say something, then went on his way, grumbling.

Hephaistion laughed, it was good to see Alexander. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Escaping from here…for a little while," Alexander replied, studying Hephaistion. "You look tired."

Pausanias appeared, striding over to them. "You sent for me," he said, with his voice as near to insolence as he dared.

Alexander chose to ignore it. "My uncle has arrived, and is camped not far from here. I intend to visit him and I would like a guard, Hephaistion, to accompany me."

Pausanias blustered over what to say. "Peleus would have been the better choice, he is most experienced. Hephaistion has his own duties here, I could fetch someone…or go myself."

"Hephaistion will do. Expect him back by tomorrow morning."

"Surely you won't be needing him…."

"Tomorrow morning," repeated Alexander, his tone showing he would brook no further argument. "Come, Hephaistion, our horses are being made ready."

OOXXOO

Alexander's spirits lifted as soon as he was with Hephaistion. Cassander and Philtoas were proving tedious companions, it was like playing a game of strategy, having a conversation with them and he did not love Cassander or Philotas….or anyone, the way he loved Hephaistion.

He had been kept busy over the last couple of days. He respected the job that his father had done in bringing the Greek states in line; of proving himself a worthy leader. He could tell by the looks on the ambassadors faces, that they still held a prejudice for all things Macedonian. The Athenians huddled together in groups, and no matter what was said, how fine the entertainment, the wine, the music, nothing was as good as it was in Athens.

But you could not win against Persia with fine oratory. Athens had not produced a warrior like Philip. Greece needed the Macedonians however grudgingly they admitted it.

He had a chance to get away now, with Hephaistion. He turned to look on him. He could not keep his eyes from him. Every time Hephaistion's blue eyes met his, his stomach felt as though it were full of butterflies. He longed to hold him, to spend the night with him, once more, to know that his hopes were not in vain.

"I can't believe you did that," Hephaistion said, shaking his head.

"Did what?"

"Got me free from it all. I shall pay for it when I return, but it will be worth it." Hephaistion turned and smiled at Alexander.

The butterflies came back.

They took the horses from the stables and headed out towards the camp, riding down from the palace and to the hills beyond.. They raced up the first hill, then turned to look back over Aegae, before slowing their pace. Alexander told Hephaistion that his father planned to announce that there would be games the day after the wedding. It was meant to be a surprise, but Hephaistion said that Pausanias had already told them, that eight of them would be needed, but he was sure he would not be selected. Alexander said he would speak to his father.

"How are things with your father?" Hephaistion asked.

Alexander shrugged. "A little better, perhaps but he is busy." He wondered if Hephaistion knew about Lysias. One of his guard had informed him yesterday morning, that Pausanias had been ordered to keep Lysias available.

"Lysias is with him," Hephaistion said.

"Nothing is ever kept silent," Alexander replied, leaning over to put his hand on Hephaistion's shoulder.

Hephaistion placed his hand over Alexander's for a moment, then smiled at his friend. "I am fine with it, Alexander. It does not hurt, but I cannot help but feel concerned for him, not after all the time I spent loving him."

Alexander removed his hand, if he had not he might have declared his love and begged Hephaistion to love him in return. Whoever could conquer Hephaistion's faithful heart would never be alone again. "In only a few more days you will be free of your duties as bodyguard," Alexander said. "The men on the Vanguard are friendly."

"Is Philoctetes still with them?"

"You know Philoctetes?" Alexander asked, amazed.

Hephaistion smiled and shook his head. "I spoke to him at Chaeronea. I was so impressed by the cavalry charge you made. I wanted to know what it was like, to fight with you. I never thought that I would ever be a part of it. When I heard that Philip was planning to invade Persia, I had hopes then, but Onatas said that men would be needed to stay in Greece and man the garrisons. It was one good thing about being sent to Pella, the chance to fight, the chance to see more than the walls of Methone."

"I am not so sure I will go," replied Alexander. "Even though I head the Vanguard. But then again, I think my father would see me as more of a danger if he left me at home, perhaps he will think it wiser to take me with him, keep me close. I don't know." Alexander flushed, then looked at Hephaistion. "What is it you have about you? I never talk so freely with anyone."

Hephaistion grinned. "I'm glad you can talk to me, Alexander. I feel the same. I share more with you than anyone. I have never cried in front of anyone but you. I should be ashamed of it, but I am so glad that you have been there for me too."

Again, Alexander had to fight the urge to declare his love. Fortunately the camp came into sight, the whole of Epiros seemed to be there, he urged Hephaistion to race him to it.

OOXXOO

Alexander of Epiros was celebrating. Tomorrow he would be married.

As Alexander and Hephaistion arrived he was talking with friends, a cup of wine in his hand, already merry and intending to get merrier. The oak wreath on his head was slightly askew, and his cheeks flushed with alcohol.

Hephaistion had expected a man twice Alexander's age, as he had referred to him as uncle. But the man who warmly embraced Alexander could only have been five years older, nothing more.

Alexander was introduced to the older Alexander's companions. It appeared they had all been drinking, but Alexander was laughing in the middle of them and turned and signalled for Hephaistion to dismount and come to him.

Hephaistion still felt uncomfortable amongst people he considered his peers. He had no experience of life at court, and although his father had raised him well, he felt that the time at Methone had made him rough around the edges.

"This is my friend, Hephaistion, General Amyntor's son," said Alexander.

Hephaistion knew that Alexander had mentioned his father in order to show that he came from good stock. To raise him up above the other royal guards. Alexander of Epiros and his companions, greeted him with warm embraces, and pulled him and Alexander into a large tent, where servants were adding food to the tables and musicians were playing.

The two Alexander's were embracing like long lost friends. Alexander of Epiros ruffling Alexander's hair, before pulling him even closer.

Hephaistion had been told to sit, and was handed a cup of wine. Alexander grinned at him, as Alexander of Epiros pulled him to a seat close by.

"I have gifts for you from my sister….your mother. She has not shut up about this marriage, and begged me not to go through with it."

"You know what it means?" Alexander asked, but did not seem concerned by it.

"She sees it as a slap in the face from Philip. She has embroidered you a chiton for the wedding, she says she would like you to wear it and think of her."

"Did she make you one, uncle?"

Alexander of Epiros pulled a face. "She has never tried to spoil me the way she tried to spoil you, Alexander. You've done well to cope with her. I'm thinking of building a palace for her, a thousand stadia away from me, to get some peace."

The king's companions all genuinely laughed at this. He waved his hand to silence them, handing a cup of wine to Alexander. "Cleopatra is a sweet girl, and I am lucky to have her, and I will do my best to make your sister….my niece, happy."

Everyone drank to the toast. Then the king called for the music to be made jolly and ordered everyone to eat."

The morning passed and the afternoon grew late in good company.

"Do you still play the lyre, Alexander?"

Alexander frowned at his uncle, then glanced over at Hephaistion.

"Have you heard him play, Hephaistion? He used to sing and play so sweetly; he has a good voice."

"Sing for us now," shouted up Clearchus, who had gradually gone from sitting on the couch, to lying on it, before falling on to the floor, where he now sat, propped up by the couch.

Both Alexander and Hephaistion had taken water with their wine, but it did not make the company any less entertaining. Seeing the gradual decline caused by the drink was amusing them. Hephaistion laughed to see the face Alexander pulled as his uncle grabbed a lyre and handed it to him.

"Tell him you want to hear it, Hephaistion," ordered the king.

Demands that Alexander play went up.

Hephaistion locked eyes with Alexander. "I would hear you play it, Alexander," he said, smiling.

Alexander thought for a moment, then a cheer went up as he held the instrument for playing. "It has been too long," he said, before commencing a tune, "and my voice was never good enough".

It was an old Macedonian lullaby, that Alexander plucked skilfully from the lyre, his face frowning in concentration, memories from his childhood coming forward to tell him which strings to pluck, when he ran his fingers over the strings it sounded like water running over rocks. It was beautiful. Alexander ended abruptly and got up to hand the lyre back to it's owner, thanking him for the use of it.

Everyone applauded, but Alexander looked only for approval from Hephaistion.

Hephaistion grinned over at him. "It was a good tune, well played, well sung," he said.

Alexander looked bashful. He stood up, saying it was time to take his leave. Hephaistion followed his lead.

Alexander embraced his uncle, causing the wreath to fall from his head. They went outside and the horses were brought up to them. Hephaistion found himself embraced warmly by the king and his companions. He wished Alexander had chosen to stay a little longer, it had been a good day.

When they were out of sight of the camp, Alexander turned to Hephaistion. "I hope he sobers up before the morning. If my father is drunk too, it will be quite a wedding."

OOXXOO

Alexander guided Hephaistion round to a smaller gate, then dismounted Bucephalus, and watched while he jumped down from his horse, leading them over to the stables, Alexander called for a groom to come and take the horses.

"I don't want anyone to know we have returned yet. Let them think that we are still with my uncle," he explained, as he stopped Hephaistion from walking in to sight of everyone.

Alexander led the way up the stairs into the palace, signalling for Hephaistion to wait a moment while he listened to voices in the hallway, someone was coming.

Just when Hephaistion thought they might be caught, the people went away in another direction. Alexander turned and grinned at him, and Hephaistion realised this was not the first time Alexander had crept into the palace.

They ran quietly down a hallway, and up another flight of stairs, coming out on to a small landing with a balcony, a short, narrow hallway behind it. There was a door at the end of it, which led to Alexander's room.

It was small and cosy, with furs on the bed and three windows opposite the door, which looked across to the distant wooded hills. A bed, two couches, a chest, a low table and a desk, were the only furniture, and the grey stone walls were bare and rough, unlike Pella where the walls were painted and smooth.

Hephaistion remembered Philip's rooms at Pella, he imagined Alexander's here would be the same, but Aegae was an older place, cramped for space, it was no wonder Alexander's grandfather had sought a grander palace.

A male servant appeared and Alexander ordered food and wine, and a bath to be prepared, and if anyone asked he had not yet returned.

The servant grinned, happy to join in the conspiracy, and turned and headed off along the hallway.

"This has always been my room, when we are at Aegae," Alexander said. "Take off your breastplate, Hephaistion. You have worn it all day, you must be uncomfortable."

Hephaistion removed his sword belt, then unbuckled the breastplate, putting it down by the chest. "Perhaps….after we have eaten, I should return to the guard," he suggested.

"Stay here with me, Hephaistion," Alexander replied. "Pausanias will only put you to work, and you are tired, I can see it in your eyes….and I would enjoy your company."

Hephaistion looked over to the bed.

"For friendship, nothing more," Alexander quickly added, wanting more but taking what he could get.

Hephaistion smiled, and went to speak, but a female servant came in with a tray of food and placed it on the low table, another followed with a tray carrying a jug of wine, water and two cups. They bowed to Alexander, then glanced at Hephaistion before they left but as they went down the hallway their laughter echoed back in to the room.

The servants thought they were lovers. If their gossip ever got back to the likes of Pausanias, then what they suspected would be more than likely considered fact. His fears of other people's opinions, rose to the surface. He wanted to stay with Alexander, but the price was still too high. Alexander had said for friendship, but this was not Mieza, where Thespis and Meda only wished them well. This was Aegae, the same as Pella, where intrigue and gossip fed the people.

Hephaistion shook his head. "I should go." He went to fetch his breastplate and sword.

"The servants won't say anything, Hephaistion," Alexander said, stepping closer to him, blocking his way.

Hephaistion sighed. "I could love you, Alexander. I am on the brink of it, I feel it, and I am truly happy when I am with you." He stared into Alexander's eyes. "But I cannot take the rest of it, how people will judge me for being with you…"

The next moment Alexander's lips were on his, Alexander's arms around him, pulling him close. It was what he wanted, what his heart desired, he responded, parting his lips for Alexander, his hands, caressing Alexander's back. He wanted Alexander, like he had never wanted anything before, but still the gossip and laughter that he had heard while he stood guard, the snide comments and knowing glances, came to mind.

He brought his hands round to Alexander's chest, and pushed him away, stopping the kiss. Alexander's eyes were full of passion, he felt cruel to deny him. Tears filled Hephaistion's eyes. Alexander was a prince, he was meant for someone else, but he craved to kiss those lips again. "We shouldn't do this," he whispered.

"I love you, Hephaistion," Alexander replied. "Don't leave me."

Hephaistion forced a smile. "A prince will never be alone," he said. He picked up his breastplate and sword, and went over to the door. Taking a final look, he left the room.

"I have always been alone," Alexander said to the empty room.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander of Epirus rode into Aegae, the following morning, dressed in all of his glory, and hiding a sore head. He was escorted by Empedocles, who, it could be said, was more excited than the bride that the wedding day had finally arrived. He deliberately slowed his pace to savour every moment as he led the way to the king who stood with Cleopatra.

As he walked behind Empedocles, with his companions Themistocles and Aeschylus, just behind him, he saw Alexander apparently standing alone, half way to Philip. He looked then to see that Eurydice and her young family were close to Philip, and reasoned that Alexander had moved away out of courtesy. He smiled and nodded to Antipater, recognising the man and thinking his waist had grown stout. Then he looked on Cleopatra, and his fears for the union vanished as she smiled shyly at him, but held her gaze.

He took her hand and made the vows, followed the rituals and cut the bread, remembering as he did so, that Philip was now free to rid himself of Olympias. He looked for Alexander, seeing that he was thinking it too. It had been obvious from the time the betrothal was announced.

He gently kissed Cleopatra. She put her hand on to his shoulder, then ran it down his chest. It was only morning but he longed for it to be night.

Philip announced the games, that they should all be in attendance at dawn, if they were to be seated. A cheer went up.

Alexander came to congratulate his uncle and kiss his sister. Cleopatra embraced him, and told him she was happy and was only sad to leave him. Cassander and Philotas came over to insist Alexander sat with them.

The Epiriot king laughed to see them lead him away, he looked for the companion who was with him yesterday, Hephaistion, and saw him on guard, standing against the wall, watching over the proceedings. Watching Alexander.

Philip came over and threw his arms around him, distracting him. Themistocles and Aeschylus were keen to congratulate him, and greet Cleopatra. He looked to his bride. He had a wife, and a pretty one at that.

Musicians played, and dancers and acrobats filled the hall as servants carried in food on large trays. The wine flowed freely, their was laughter, song and tall stories. The day turned into night and Alexander of Epirus and his new bride were led to the bridal chamber, and finally left alone.

OOXXOO

Alexander was one of the last to leave the hall. Even his father had left before him. He had hoped to speak to Hephaistion, but Pausanias kept him on duty through the day and through the evening, and he would only have brought trouble to Hephaistion for talking to him.

So he waited, in the hope that when his father retired for the night, Hephaistion would be relieved from his duty. He thought he timed it right, walking quietly along the hallway to where the guard slept. The room was well lit, he could hear voices, talk of the wedding but Hephaistion's was not amongst them and so he thought he had missed his chance.

Alexander heard booted footsteps, hurrying down the stairs, and ducked out of sight, praying it might be who he sought. It was Cleon.

Feeling the failure of his desire to make things right, he headed back to the main hall, through which he could find the way to his room. It was deserted now.

Again, Alexander heard footsteps and turned to see his father hurrying in to the hall.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Alexander asked, seeing him barefoot and without his guards.

"Eurydice left her bracelet," he replied, searching for it amongst the cushions on the floor, cursing as he knocked over a goblet of wine.

"Could you not send a servant?" Alexander replied, walking over to help his father with the search.

Philip stood upright, as if considering this option, then shook his head. "I am out of favour with the girl. If I find the bracelet, then it might go someway to warming her feelings to me."

"Lysias?"

Philip turned his one eye to gaze on his son. "Who told you? Hephaistion?"

Alexander nodded. "But everybody knows. You were never discreet, father."

Again Philip came upright, but so quickly and so unbalanced by the wine, that he swayed a little. Alexander took his father's arm and guided him to a couch to sit down.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Philip growled, but then laughed. "Discreet, hey?" He laughed some more, and clapped his hands together, then patted the couch for Alexander to sit beside him. "And how did you come to win Hephaistion? I like the boy…better than I like Lysias, truth be told. Lysias is already asking for gifts, and I'm thinking that Onatas settles for anything. Your Hephaistion, he has spirit….he said no to me….and he has honour. I was glad you came to my room that night; I could not have done anything, not after he gave me that speech about merit." Philip belched.

"I sometimes wonder what life would have been like if you and mother had stayed in love," Alexander said, glancing at his father.

Philip laughed. "We loved each other as passionately as we hate each other now," he said. "We had some good times, we used to laugh together. You were born out of love Alexander, but somehow we both began to use you to hurt the other. Cleopatra not so much." He put his hand on Alexander's knee. "You worry me, Alexander. Sometimes I see her in your eyes." He gazed on his son. "But I often see myself there too, and I know you crave all I craved at your age. You're strong, Alexander….that's what I fear. The army loves you, by the deeds you have done, this kingdom of mine will never hold you. What should I do? For all the love I have for you, you could turn against me as your mother did before."

"I make mistakes," replied Alexander.

"And I am too harsh," Philip answered, slapping his hands on to his knees, a decision made. "You can have your friends back, Alexander. Hopefully, now they would have learnt from their mistakes, and will think twice before offering you poor advice, or going along with your less well-planned ideas." He sighed. "You make me so angry at times, Alexander…and then you make me so proud. We will go to Persia together and then we'll see what kind of king you will be."

He slapped Alexander's knee, then used it to push himself upright. "I have to find this bracelet," he murmured.

Alexander held up his hand, he had the bracelet. Philip smiled, then patted Alexander's shoulder and bid him goodnight, before making his way upstairs.

Alexander watched him leave, then stood a moment absorbing his father's words, and smiling at them. The rift was healed. He just wanted to make his father proud.

As he turned to leave he saw Hephaistion standing in the shadows.

The moment that Hephaistion saw Alexander look on him, he stepped towards him. "I wanted to speak to you, I was coming to your room. Are things alright between us, Alexander?"

"I owe you the apology, Hephaistion," Alexander replied. "I offered friendship and then took things further than I intended. I will not do it again. I promise."

Hephaistion nodded and bit his lip, looking on Alexander, lost in thought.

"How has Pausanias been treating you? He worked you hard today."

Hephaistion grinned. "He works us all hard, Alexander…and I slept in the stables last night, so I was well-rested this morning. Pausanias' mood seems lighter, anyhow. I don't know why." He turned to look behind. "I should go, before I am missed. I am on duty in the morning."

Alexander smiled. "There now, you will see the games after all."

"But I won't have a seat," complained Hephaistion, but he was grinning as he said it. His eyes shone with desire, he could not stop it showing, he simply had to hone it to the love of friendship. He bit his lip again and threw his arms around Alexander in an embrace. "I am glad that things are well between us."

"They always will be," Alexander assured him.

Hephaistion pulled back, took a final look at Alexander, then turned and ran back towards his room.

Alexander grinned. The gods were smiling on him….at last.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion was woken early by Pausanias, the sun had yet to rise in the sky.

As he sat up, in his bed, he watched as the other guards, who would be on duty that day, were roused from their beds.

He stood up, stretched, and went over to where jugs of water and bowls were placed on a table. He washed and shaved before coming back to his bed and combing and braiding his hair, before dressing.

Pausanias was giving out the day's instructions, reciting the order of the procession and where each man must be. It was simple enough. They would stay with Philip, until he went in to the theatre, alone, to greet the crowd, then they would rejoin him and wait until he was ready to leave for the evening's banquet, where fresh guards would take over.

Hephaistion looked over to where Lysias was talking with Cleon. They hardly spoke anymore. Lysias had allied himself with those that took pleasure in mocking him, for refusing the king, and for his friendship with Alexander. Lysias put his head back and laughed, for a moment reminding Hephaistion of the happy times they had at Methone. Lysias would hold him in his arms and laugh like that. They would laugh together. It seemed a lifetime ago.

He strapped on his breastplate and put on his sword belt, before fastening his cloak. Looking for Pausanias, waiting for the order to move, he saw him in the doorway absorbed in reading a letter. He smiled as he read it, then held it over a flame and let it burn.

Hephaistion was curious as to the content of the letter, it still unnerved him to see Pausanias smiling when he knew of no reason for the change in mood. He looked around, nobody else seemed concerned by Pausanias' actions. As Hephaistion looked back, he found Pausanias staring at him.

"All of you, but Cleon, get moving," Pausanias ordered, breaking eye contact and watching as they all left. "I will join you shortly, stay awake and do not let me down."

They marched along the hallway towards the king's quarters, ready to take over from the guard that had been stationed there all night. The palace was awake. Those ambassadors, lodged within its walls were now hurrying out to take their places at the theatre. The sun was rising, it was a beautiful morning.

"Did you miss the king last night?" Cynaegeirus asked Lysias.

Lysias laughed. "I will see him tonight." He put his hand on Hephaistion's arm, and leaned towards him, whispering conspiratorially. "He said he would have a gift for me….but there was a time when the dearest gift was a smile from you, Hephaistion. Will you smile for me now?"

"You should go back to Methone," Hephaistion advised. "This is a dangerous place."

Lysias grinned. "I can take care of myself." He reached his hand down to his belt, then hesitated.

"What is it?" snapped Lycurgus, who was never at his best in the morning.

"My dagger. I forgot my dagger." Lysias pushed by those behind him and broke into a run. "I won't be long," he called. "Don't let the games start without me."

"He'll be in trouble when Pausanias finds out what he's done," grumbled Lycurgus.

"Pausanias can not do anything while Lysias is in favour with the king," replied Aristophanes. "What do you say, Hephaistion?" he asked, nudging Lycurgus to listen for the reply. "You could have had the king's protection, if you'd only spread your legs and let him take his pleasure. You are wasting your time on a prince who will be old before he stands a chance of winning the throne…but by that time he'll be too old to win it."

Hephaistion turned on Aristophanes. "I think you talk too much," he snapped.

Aristophanes held his hands up, and tried to stare down Hephaistion, but he could not resist glancing at the others, hoping they shared his opinion. All he could see was their annoyance with him for speaking out, when they had a duty to perform.

"Ignore him, Hephaistion. We do not all share that thought," said Cynaegeirus.

"Yes we do," argued Aristophanes.

"You said the boy had balls when he refused Philip, now you taunt him for not lying with him. If he has a friendship with Alexander, well good for him, we surely haven't shown Hephaistion any friendship, that's for sure, and he's taken it all. It's time we left him alone."

They had been walking while the words were spoken, but Cynaegeirus' speech brought them all to a halt. Lycurgus burst out laughing, which amazed everyone, and made them all laugh, except for Aristophanes.

Cynaegeirus patted Hephaistion on the back. "Come on, we will be late."

They quickened their pace, arriving at the king's quarters just as the door opened and Philip stepped out, dressed in a long, white chiton, with a crown of golden oak leaves on his head.

Eurydice had already left for the theatre, this was Philip's day of glory, all that he had ever worked for was his.

OOXXOO

As they came out of the palace, Alexander and Alexander of Epirus were waiting on their horses. Alexander smiled over at Hephaistion, as a groom helped Philip up. The long chiton caused a problem and it took a couple of attempts before Philip was settled on the horse's back. The two Alexander's swapped glances at each other, but Philip saw them, and berated them both, saying when they got to his age, then they would see that getting on a horse was not so easy as it was in your youth. He grinned at them then, and pushed his horse forward.

A cheer went up, just as Empedocles servant came running, to say that Zeus' statue was entering the theatre, that all of Aegae was crowded inside to watch.

Pausanias appeared, also at a run, Philip turned and scowled at him. "You're late."

"I had some business to attend to," he snapped back.

Philip went as if to rebuke him for his attitude, but turned away. "Nothing will ruin this day," he murmured.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion turned to see if he could see Lysias and Cleon. They were supposed to be with them. Surely, it could not have taken Lysias this long to find his dagger. Pausanias pushed by him, to lead the way, Hephaistion noticed his hand go to his dagger as if to check that it were there. He seemed to caress the hilt, before letting it go.

"What is it?"

Hephaistion looked up, Alexander was looking down on him, concern in his eyes. "Something is not right," he said.

Alexander nodded, not saying any more, but Hephaistion saw Alexander go on his guard, watching Pausanias, then glancing at Hephaistion in an acknowledgement of where the danger lay.

Aphrodite was being pulled in to the theatre, when they arrived. Cleitus and Antipater were waiting to greet Philip. They embraced him, laughed with him, then went to take their places. Philip called after them, saying he would call them forward, that they should be ready. Cleitus waved his hand in acknowledgement, then disappeared from sight.

Hephaistion was watching Pausanias, who seemed distracted, looking into the distance, towards an olive grove. He followed Pausanias' gaze, but could see nothing.

Philip was gazing proudly on his own statue, that was being taken to join the gods. A tremendous cheer went up as the statue entered the theatre.

"You hear that?" said Philip, grinning . "You two wait here," he said to the Alexander's. "As soon as I have entered the theatre, once I have been acknowledged, then come in, and stand by my side. He embraced his son-in-law, then embraced Alexander, wrapping him in a father's love. He could not stop grinning, all the battles, all the effort, all the wounds and hardships, and now the glory

As Philip went to walk along the narrow passage that would bring him in to the theatre, Hephaistion went to Alexander. "I'll stay close to him," he said, then hurried to take his position.

Philip turned. "I'll go on my own. No guard remember? Did you get your orders? How would I look if I went in there with guards. Did you not hear them cheer? I am in no danger. Go round, meet me inside," he ordered.

The guard obeyed, all except for Hephaistion. Pausanias had gone, Hephaistion was not sure if he had led the way in to the theatre. Philip was making his entrance. He looked over to the olive trees and saw a man on horseback, leading a spare horse.

"Alexander!" Hephaistion called.

Alexander ran in to the theatre, following his father. Hephaistion was right behind him. Loud screams went up, and as they ran in, they saw Philip falling, blood spreading over his chiton, the gold crown falling from his head.

Pausanias stood there, the dagger in his hand, he turned, and for a moment Hephaistion saw the desire to kill Alexander, to take him too. Hephaistion drew his sword and stepped between the two. Dagger against sword, Pausanias took off at a run, but not before Hephaistion sliced his arm, making him drop the dagger. But Pausanias was still able to use the shock, at the assasination, to make his escape.

Turning Hephaistion saw Pausanias go, followed by Lycurgus, Aristophanes and Cynaegeirus. He wanted to give chase too, but his thoughts were with Alexander.

Turning back, Hephaistion watched as Alexander went down on his knees at his father's side. Hephaistion's father had been killed in battle, he felt as if he was seeing the moment played out before him.

The king was still alive, but the life was flowing from him.

"No!" Tears filled Alexander's eyes, as he clutched his father's hand, as if his own strength could make his father stay. "Father!" he called, leaning forward to kiss him, his arm came round to embrace his father, but Philip was dead.

Disbelief radiated from Alexander, he sat stunned, as if it was a cruel joke, that at any moment his father would sit up and laugh, or growl out an order. He still held his father's hand as if he could pull him back from death.

Hephaistion would have let him have his moment of grief, but Cleitus and Alexander of Epirus went to him, practically pulling him to his feet, breaking the grip Alexander had on his father's hand, they were talking to him, but he looked at them as though he could not hear their words. He looked down on his father as though his heart might break.

Hephaistion removed his cloak, and laid it over Philip's body, not wanting Alexander to have the pain of seeing his father in death, any longer than he had to. He picked up the gold crown, from where it lay in the dirt, then went over to Alexander. Antipater reached for the crown. Hephaistion realised the importance of Antipater placing the crown on Alexander's head, and let him take it.

They declared Alexander king, gathering around him, the King of Epirus and the two generals. Hephaistion managed to get to Alexander, he embraced him. "He is with the gods, Alexander," he said, and saw Alexander look over to his father's statue, finding some comfort, before he was encouraged to return to the palace.

Hephaistion scanned the crowd until he saw Hippodamus and Pheidias, two of the men from the Vanguard who had accompanied them to Mieza. He hurried over to them. "Alexander will need a bodyguard," he said, glancing back to see where Philip lay. He would trust Philip's bodyguard to do their duty, but he knew the Vanguard would see it as more than duty, more of an act of love. "Choose the best and bring them to the Great Hall."

He ran after Alexander, but the crowd from the theatre was moving away, and it took him a while to make his way through the people. When he got to the palace, the guard that let him through told him that Pausanias was dead, that Aristophanes and Cynaegeirus had just returned, covered in blood, and told them as much before they went to Alexander.

Hephaistion made his way to the Great Hall. Aristophanes and Cynageirus were standing in front of Alexander, who was listening intently to their report. He had taken off the gold crown and placed it on a couch. Alexander of Epirus came over and handed him a cup of wine, Alexander took it but did not drink it.

Aristophanes and Congeries bowed, then made their way out of the hall. Hephaistion followed them.

"He had it all planned," said Aristophanes. "Cleon was waiting for him. He was my friend, he never said anything, but he always admired Pausanias and felt outraged at what Attalus had done to him…how Philip had chosen to ignore it."

"He would have got away, but he tripped," continued Cynageirus. "I struck the first blow. We were meant to protect the king; Pausanias was our captain." Cynageirus frowned and looked back to Alexander. "I think he wanted him alive. He could have been questioned."

"I have some men from the Vanguard coming here," said Hephaistion. "It is no reflection on your abilities, or your loyalties, but you are all in shock from the day's events and need time to come to terms with what has happened. Alexander will be safe."

"We would like to go to Philip. Will they take his body to the temple?" Cynageirus asked.

Hephaistion did not know. "If you return to the theatre, someone will tell you, but first you should wash and change your clothes."

Aristophanes looked down, noticing Pausanias' blood for the first time.

Hippodamus and Pheidias arrived, bringing eight other men. "The rest are on their way and will guard the palace," Hippodamus explained, looking at Cynageirus and Aristophanes with concern in his eyes.

"Pausanias is dead," Hephaistion said.

He instructed the men where to take up position, as discreetly as possible. Alexander noticed what was happening, and for a moment stared over at Hephaistion, smiling slightly at what he had done.

Hephaistion stayed back, like he would when he was a guard, listening while Antipater, Cleitus and Alexander of Epirus offered advice, watching as servants arrived with messages.


	12. Chapter 12

It was all like a dream. A bad dream. Alexander could not stop himself looking at the blood on his chiton. His father's blood.

But he had no time to grieve. Cleitus and Antipater were warning him of the people who might challenge him, Amyntas and Attalus, who had claims to the title. Attalus away in Persia, but with an army loyal to him, Amyntas winning support to take back the crown that Philip took from him.

He noticed men from the Vanguard coming in to the room, and looked for Hephaistion, knowing he had organised them to come. Hephaistion. To gaze on him was to get a moments respite from the turmoil he was in.

A servant arrived to say that Eurydice was hysterical, fearing for her children's lives, for her own life. Alexander could not understand her fears. When had he become a tyrant that would kill a child? He sent Antipater to her, to tell her that she was safe. If Eurydice's son gave Attalus strength, then he would deal with Attalus before he would harm a child.

Alexander of Epirus left to comfort Cleopatra.

Alexander put down the wine he had been given. He would need to see the ambassadors. They would be huddled together now, plotting how Greece could get free from Macedon. If he could fight with words, then perhaps he would not have to fight in battle. But he would if he had to. He was his father's son.

"Hephaistion." Alexander called for his friend, before turning and leaving the hall. Though he did not look back, he was sure that there was some surprise that Hephaistion was going with him. Not many were aware of their friendship.

He led the way to his room, waiting for Hephaistion to step in, then closing the door. he leaned against it and let out a sigh. "I can't believe it, Hephaistion. How can my father be gone, on the day he was to celebrate all he had achieved?"

"He died knowing he had succeeded. He died knowing Macedon would be safe in your hands," Hephaistion replied.

Alexander went over to the table and poured water from a jug into a bowl. He undressed, and washed himself. Hephaistion handed him a towel.

"He did not deserve that," Alexander said, tears filling his eyes. "Do you think Pausanias acted alone?"

Hephaistion hesitated. "I saw him reading a letter this morning, he burnt it after he had read it. There was some delay before he joined us…your father noticed."

"And you warned me," Alexander added. "I should have warned my father…" Alexander faltered. He knew in his heart that any warning against Pausanias could have broken the truce between them. "Father always sprang to Pausanias' defence, except for the time it mattered."

"The fates have a hand in this," whispered Hephaistion.

Alexander nodded. "I think someone encouraged him to it. He had so many chances to kill my father, but to wait for this day….I think somebody else was behind it." Alexander suddenly became aware of his nakedness, he had been lost in thought, trying to solve a crime, trying to understand his father's murder.

He went to a chest and pulled out a black chiton, putting it on. Hephaistion stepped forward to help him clip it together, then fetched a gold belt for him to wear.

Alexander reached out for him, needing a moment's comfort and hoping that Hephaistion would not pull away but Hephaistion seemed to sense his need and wrapped his arms tightly around him in comfort. He remembered Hephaistion's embrace in the theatre, his words of comfort, and he clung to him harder, needing him so badly.

From the moment his father drew his last breath the politics of succession had begun. There would be difficult days ahead. He thanked the gods for Hephaistion.

"If the ambassadors think that Macedon will bend to Greece's will, they reckon without you, Alexander. I have seen you in battle; if they had seen what I have seen then they would bow before you and swear allegiance now." Hephaistion whispered.

Alexander relaxed his hold, he wanted to see Hephaistion's face, to lose himself in the sea of blue. "What if Persia paid to have my father assassinated?"

Hephaistion pressed his lips together, and ran his hand up to cradle Alexander's face. "Then we will avenge your father and conquer Persia."

Alexander smiled to hear the confidence in his friend's voice. "I have to go. I will go to Cleopatra first. Will you wait for me? I would like you to hear what the ambassadors talk of, I wonder how soon they will turn on Macedon."

Hephaistion hesitated. Alexander could see the old fear, of what people would say. He felt only relief when Hephaistion replied that he would wait in the Great Hall.

OOXXOO

The room seemed too small for the table inside of it. It was the only piece of furniture. The room would have been used for storage; a small room off a small courtyard in the palace. A small window allowed a beam of light in, to illuminate the darkness; to light the face of the man lying dead upon the table. Lysias.

A servant had come to tell Hephaistion, as he waited for Alexander. Lysias had been found, wounded, stabbed between the ribs. He had strength left to say that it was Pausanias. He had heard him talking with Cleon, disturbed them, and death was his punishment. He had asked for Hephaistion, his words had become unclear, but he had talked of Methone.

A surgeon was sent for, but did not arrive in time.

They had brought his body to this room, then fetched what belongings he had and laid the bundle of clothing and his armour on the floor.

Hephaistion reached out to touch Lysias, as long ago he had reached out for him. Tentatively. That day, Lysias had been warmed by the sun; now he was frozen by death.

"We were happy, Lysias. We did not need anything except for each other. If only you had not changed, gone to Onatas. We could have been happy still….or as happy as we thought we could be."

His love was different then. Hephaistion suddenly realised it. His love for Alexander was stronger than anything he had ever felt for Lysias.

He stepped back, and sat on the floor, leaning against the cold stone wall, contemplating what had been and what could be. Only as the light began to fade did he get up, taking a last look, a last kiss from Lysias before he left the room.

The meeting with the ambassadors was long since over. Lamps had been lit around the palace. Hephaistion made his way to Alexander's room, where Cleitus was organising the guard.

"He's been asking for you," Cleitus said gruffly. "He just said I was to go and find you."

"I am here now," Hephaistion replied, and headed along the narrow hallway..

He opened the door. Alexander was leaning against one of the windows, drinking a cup of wine. As Hephaistion walked in, he turned, relief written all over his face.

"Where have you been?"

Hephaistion did not reply immediately, he closed the door behind him, then turned to gaze on Alexander. "Lysias is dead. Pausanias killed him when his plan was almost discovered."

Alexander went to offer comfort, but Hephaistion held up his hands to stop him. He hesitated as if gathering his thoughts, Alexander stepped back and waited.

"I have something to say, Alexander." Tears filled Hephaistion's eyes, he bit his lip and blinked them back, then shook his head. "I have been so concerned with what people would think, I have tried to convince myself that we can just be friends, and nothing more. I could have lived like that, denying myself, taking the easy path. But today….I realised how quickly our lives can be taken…." A single tear tracked it's way down Hephaistion's face. "I love you, Alexander, and I don't want to die without having known you, in every way. Who cares what people say, what does it matter in the end, so long as I can be with you….if you will have me."

Tears were in Alexander's eyes, he put down the cup of wine, he went to speak but hesitated as Hephaistion stepped towards him, and like at Mieza, stole a kiss.

Hephaistion felt Alexander respond and so he parted his lips, in invitation, and felt Alexander's arms wrap around him and hold him close. Alexander broke the kiss.

"Say you are mine, Hephaistion. Say you will stay by my side," he whispered.

"Forever," Hephaistion vowed, he would love no other the same.

The sound of the guard being changed, echoed up from the courtyard below. A servant shouted across to another. Life was going on.

Alexander rested his forehead against Hephaistion's. "My, Hephaistion," he whispered, bringing his hand up to caress Hephaistion's face. Able to touch now, without fear. He ran his hand along Hephaistion's neck and put his hand on the breastplate Hephaistion still wore.

Hephaistion was his now, as much as he was Hephaistion's. He ran his fingers up into Hephaistion's hair, then kissed his lips, delighted when Hephaistion responded without hesitation. He had longed for this, to have the right to touch, to be able to love this man without fear of rejection. He could not stop kissing him, even when their lips parted he kissed Hephaistion's face and neck. "Hephaistion," he murmured, loving the sound of his name on his lips.

"What do you need, Alexander. Just tell me," Hephaistion said, his voice husky with desire.

"Just stay with me...hold me...love me," Alexander replied, removing Hephaistion's sword, then reaching to unfasten the armour.

Hephaistion put his hand up to assist Alexander, as the breastplate came free he stepped away to place it by the wall. He kicked off his boots, then looked at the bed, then back to Alexander.

Alexander moved over to Hephaistion, drawn like a moth to the flame. Remembering what the seer, Anaxagoras, had said, rejoicing that Hephaistion had come to him, but needing him so badly now to help to ease the pain. Loving him like he had never loved anyone, or anything, before.

"So beautiful," Alexander whispered, his hand going to Hephaistion's belt. As he unfastened it, Hephaistion's hands caressed him, came up to unclip his chiton. Alexander gasped as Hephaistion's hands explored his chest, as their lips met once more.

Alexander let the belt fall to the floor, Hephaistion was now unfastening his belt, Alexander put his own hand there, anxious to get undressed, to feel Hephaistion's body, naked against his own.

As if he felt the same way, Hephaistion stepped back and quickly removed the rest of his clothing, while Alexander did the same.

Alexander got on to the bed, lying down and moving over so that Hephaistion could join him. He held his hand out to him, and there was no hesitation as Hephaistion took it, and lay down beside him.

They looked at each other, both laughing shyly, then Hephaistion leaned forward to claim another kiss, and as he did so he pressed his body against Alexander's. Alexander gave a cry of delight and pressed his own body against Hephaistion. While they kissed, their hands caressed and explored, their arms embraced, their legs entwined.

Alexander ran his hand down Hephaistion's body, he wanted to spend an eternity like this, but his need was too great. He could not control it. He had waited so long and now his body was demanding release. His hand stopped at Hephaistion's hip and he pushed back a little, breaking the kiss to look down, marvelling at Hephaistion's erection, lying against his own.

He moved his hand and held the two together. Hephaistion gave a delicious groan of desire, arching his back, his hand going to Alexander's shoulder, gripping him tightly. Alexander smiled. Hephaistion was close to coming.

Their eyes met, in silent agreement that they should wait no longer. Alexander's hand began to move as they kissed once more, their lips and tongues proclaiming their passion without words. Hephaistion thrust his hips forward, they both moved against each other, as they spiralled up to meet the gods.

Hephaistion came first, Alexander moments later. They held each other tightly. Breathless. Silent for a long time after.

"I had a bath prepared," whispered Alexander, kissing Hephaistion's neck gently, then nipping at it, hoping to leave his mark, to declare his love. "Would you like to bathe? The water should still be warm enough."

Hephaistion stretched against his body. "Where do we have to go?"

Alexander pointed towards the end of the room. "It is just through there."

Hephaistion propped himself up on one elbow, remembering the archway from his first visit to the room but not having thought where it might lead to. He turned to Alexander. "Are you coming with me?"

Alexander smiled. "That was my intention. Do you think now that I have you I will ever let you go?"

Hephaistion laughed gently, and leaned down to kiss Alexander's lips before getting up from the bed and walking to the bath.

It was a raised bath, a square wall of stone. Hephaistion leaned forward to test how cool the water was, then stepped in to it, sitting down so that the water came up to his chest. Alexander walked round so that he could see Hephaistion, appearing to drink in the sight of him. He stepped in to the water and sat beside him, reaching for his hand under the water and holding it tightly.

"I do not know how I would have come through this day without you, Hephaistion," he whispered. "I can't believe that my father has gone."

Hephaistion turned, freeing his hand so that he could embrace Alexander. "A father's love can be tough, Alexander. They can make demands, judge us too sternly, praise has to be hard won…my own father was like that with me. Only, after he died, then I discovered the strengths he had given me, I saw that he was proud of me. You will discover that too, Alexander. Your father loved you, he was giving you the strength to be a king."

Alexander pulled away, a wave of guilt engulfed him. "There have been times, Hephaistion, when I could not wait to be king." Tears filled his eyes. "I did not wish my father dead, but at times I wanted to be free of him, of everything, to show that I could lead in battle, rule a kingdom…." The tears began to fall.

Hephaistion renewed the embrace, saying nothing, just offering comfort as Alexander let out his grief. It had to come. Better it be like this.

When Alexander had cried all of his tears, Hephaistion washed his hair, washed his face, kissed him, led him from the bath and dried him, before leading him back to the bed. He pulled the furs over them, the night air was cool. Then they wrapped themselves around each other.

Used to his duties; used to guarding the King. Hephaistion stayed awake while Alexander slept, safe in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Alexander woke the next morning, to find the sun streaming in through the windows. He struggled for a moment, to recall the events of the day before. He felt a bitter-sweet mixture, sadness and happiness intertwined.

Then he remembered his father, saw Pausanias attack once more, in his mind's eye. But there was comfort too. He turned to gaze down on Hephaistion. Asleep at last.

Alexander had woken just once in the night. He knew that Hephaistion was watching over him, it made his rest easier. Now it was time for Hephaistion to sleep. He had his own loss, his own grief, some love must have remained for Lysias.

He needed to go and sacrifice for his father, to talk to the generals on the funeral rites, to plan the funeral games. His father must be honoured. Once again, he saw Pausanias attack.

Hephaistion lay on his back, his head resting on the pillow, turned a little to the right. His lips parted, his breathing even. The furs lay low across his hips as the morning sun warmed his body.

Alexander ran his fingers lightly over Hephaistion's chest, until he came to the scar left by Pausanias' dagger. He recalled seeing Hephaistion for the first time, then meeting him in the stables, seeing the blood. If Pausanias had thought to drive the dagger a little deeper, like he had for Lysias; like he had for his father…

"I could have lost you too. I might never have known you," whispered Alexander.

Letting Hephaistion sleep on, he silently washed, shaved and dressed, picking out fine clothing for himself and Hephaistion. He left the clothes for Hephaistion, by his side, so that he would find them easily when he awoke. They would both wear black. Leaning forward he gently kissed Hephaistion's lips, then left the room, giving orders to the servants not to disturb Hephaistion, but to serve him when he awoke.

OOXXOO

Cleitus, Antipater, Alexander of Epirus and Cleopatra, accompanied him to the temple. The appropriate sacrifices were made, prayers said. Cleopatra's new husband comforting her as best he could.

Empedocles was preparing the funeral. He ran over the arrangements as they made their way back to the palace. It would be held the next morning, the games would follow straight after.

Alexander nodded, taking in the preparations, and happy with them, but he wanted the games held at Pella, not Aegae. He needed to return there, to the army that waited there. There would not be much delay, the ambassadors were anxious to pay their respects and be gone. They had lost their champion; the man who would have brought the Persians to heel, and now they would more than likely turn on Macedon, call them barbarians again, and intend to submerge themselves in debates and diplomacy while Persia kept its power.

As they approached the palace, Alexander was surprised to see a man he did not recognise striding over towards them.

"General Onatas," Antipater said, holding out his arms to embrace the man, but pulling a face at Alexander as he did so.

"Antipater, my old friend. Such sad news about Philip. I just arrived; I only just heard the news. So the body in the square is the assassin - I saw it tied there, but heard nothing until just now." He wiped his brow with a small linen cloth.

Alexander studied the man before him. He was tall, with short grey hair and a short grey beard, he would have been well-muscled in his youth, but now the muscle had gone to fat. His eyes were brown, his skin tanned and weather beaten. There were scars on his body, but Alexander wondered what type of soldier he was that his father had never mentioned him. Onatas looked him over, and licked his lips, before turning back to Antipater. Alexander caught Cleitus hiding a grin, but was pleased to see he was keeping silent, enjoying the fact that Onatas had clearly judged Alexander to be Antipater's eromenus.

Antipater played the game. "We will miss him, Onatas, but he left a fine successor in Alexander. I have more sad news for you, though. Lysias, was also a victim. The assassin killed him when Lysias discovered the plot."

Onatas pursed his lips together, considering Antipater's words. "And Hephaistion, another of my boys, he was not harmed?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his brow again.

"He defended Alexander," Cleitus said gruffly. "He could have been killed."

"But he is safe?" asked Onatas, smiling at Alexander, wary that Antipater might catch him looking.

"He's safe," Cleitus answered, folding his arms, judging Onatas for the idiot he was.

"Fine looking lad that," smiled Onatas. "Did Philip favour him?"

"Why are you here?" asked Cleitus.

"A letter from Philip. He said he had something of mine he wished to return."

"He was tiring of the boy."

"Of Hephaistion?" Onatas seemed genuinely surprised, and then delighted. "Oh, I will take him back to Methone. He was always my first choice. I should comfort him, shouldn't I?"

Onatas ran his hand through his hair, and for the first time Alexander saw the gold cuff on the general's wrist. He stared at it. Onatas saw him looking and held out his arm so that Alexander could see it.

"You like the cuff? It was a gift."

"I know the cost of it," replied Alexander.

Onatas pulled a face at Antipater, as if to tell him that his eromenos had still to learn manners.

"Where is Hephaistion?" he asked. "I would like to see him, to talk with him."

As if by the will of the gods, Hephaistion appeared. Onatas caught Cleitus looking and turned to see who was approaching.

"He has done well by the king," Onatas exclaimed, noting the fine clothing Hephaistion wore.

Alexander left the group, and went to meet Hephaistion, embracing him.

"It depends which king you mean," said Cleitus. "King Alexander is with your boy, Onatas. I don't think he has any intention of letting him return to a backwater like Methone."

"He. The boy. He is Alexander?" blustered Onatas, looking to Antipater.

Antipater smiled and nodded.

Onatas had no time to recover before Alexander and Hephaistion came to them. "I am so sorry, Alexander…Sire, please forgive my ignorance, I am a fighting man, not used to life at court." He bowed low, glancing at Hephaistion as he straightened up. "Hephaistion, you look well," he murmured.

Hephaistion had seen the gold cuff. He looked into Onatas' eyes. "Lysias is dead," he said.

Onatas looked around at the others. "I know. I know. Sad news indeed."

"Onatas was wondering if you would care to return with him to Methone," grinned Cleitus. "What do you say, Hephaistion?"

"Why would a King's Companion want to go to Methone?" Alexander asked, staring at Onatas.

Onatas bowed and then smiled. "I seem to have got off to a bad start," he said, then smiled again. "I think the news of Philip….your father's death has unsettled me more than I thought. If you would excuse me, I will see to my horse and find out where I can be quartered. I would like to stay for the funeral….before I return to Methone." He bowed again, then turned sharply and strode off towards the stables.

Alexander watched him go. "Commissions at the garrisons will need to be reviewed," he said, then headed to the palace.

OOXXOO

The ambassadors were gathering in the hall. Hephaistion had discovered that by standing against a wall you practically became invisible to men used to guards and servants, waiting to obey their every whim.

By the snippets of conversation he overheard, they were already discounting Alexander as a boy who could do them no harm. Hephaistion shook his head. They would have to learn the hard way.

Antipater smiled over at him, and he returned the smile. He had inwardly cringed when Alexander had announced he was a Companion. But it was the road he had chosen and there would be no turning back. So it was good that Antipater was looking on him kindly.

"Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion turned to see that Onatas had entered the hall, creeping in, not wishing to draw attention to himself. He glanced over at Alexander, the ambassador from Thebes was giving every indication of causing trouble. He looked on Onatas.

"I wondered if you could speak to Alexander for me? I fear that he did not take too kindly to me," Onatas whispered, afraid his voice would carry.

"Alexander has more immediate concerns, than you mistaking him for Antipater's eromenos, General Onatas."

Onatas looked over at Alexander. "They will all turn against him."

Hephaistion nodded. "Alexander has warned them not to underestimate him…just now. They will let Persia have the Greek states, sacrifice them, just to see Macedon defeated. Alexander is his father's son, they are forgetting that."

Onatas smiled at Hephaistion. "And you will be by his side," he stated.

"Always," replied Hephaistion.

Onatas looked at the floor, then lifted his head and listened to Alexander for a moment. "Perhaps I was meant to tempt Lysias; perhaps the fates had this all planned. I think that you were intended for Alexander all along." He looked down at his wrist, then removed the gold cuff and handed it to Hephaistion. "You should have this. It was not intended for me, I know. You should know Lysias was reluctant to hand it over, and not because of the value, but because it came from you. I told him he had betrayed you, I told him he should gift it to me, that he should forget you. I regret it now, as I think Lysias regretted losing you."

"He changed," whispered Hephaistion.

"All men change. Life does that to them." Onatas laughed, then nodded in Alexander's direction. "But with you by his side, Alexander will stay true. I know he will." He looked at Hephaistion. "So there will be no return to Methone?"

Hephaistion shook his head and smiled. "No return," he said caressing the cuff.

Onatas nodded and went to leave.

"General."

Onatas turned back.

"I will speak to Alexander. You are a good man, and Methone is a small place you can well manage."

Onatas smiled, then left the hall.

OOXXOO

The talks continued until mid-morning, when servants brought in food and wine.

Alexander called Hephaistion to him, having him sit beside him. The Theban ambassador introduced himself to Hephaistion and then began a debate on Spartan strategy. Hephaistion looked at Alexander, before giving his opinions. When he turned back Alexander was laughing, the Theban ambassador looked flustered, he had not expected Hephaistion to be able to argue a point so well.

"You are a natural, Hephaistion," Alexander whispered. "Would you like to have a go at the Athenians next? I should send you there to do battle with words with Demosthenes…" Alexander lowered his eyes then looked with love on Hephaistion, "…if I could bear to let you go."

Alexander of Epiros came over and sat on Alexander's other side. He nodded towards the ambassadors. "They eat your food and drink your wine, Alexander, but all of them are thinking that they no longer need Macedon. You will have a harder job than Philip ever had to face. He just made them notice Macedon, now they know the danger Macedon can be to them they will seek to crush it.

"I have orders to give, Uncle," Alexander replied, drinking his wine. "I would appreciate your being at a meeting I am holding with my generals this afternoon." He turned to Hephaistion. "And you will be there too."

OOXXOO

Alexander hurried back to his room. Hephaistion followed although he had not been asked to. He knew the reason why Alexander had left the meeting without him, so he would not let Alexander from his sight, he was determined.

Alexander threw open the door, then glanced back at Hephaistion as he walked in and quietly closed it. Hephaistion looked around the room, as Alexander brought his hand up to his stomach, seeing an empty bowl he fetched it and went to Alexander.

"Here. Sit." He guided Alexander to sit on the bed. "It has to be done, you know it has."

Alexander nodded, then reached for the bowl. He heaved once, but was not sick. Hephaistion put his arm around Alexander, rubbing his back, soothing him. "I have known them all my life...to order their deaths when they might not mean me harm..."

"You have no choice, Alexander," Hephaistion counselled. "And yet you have still left yourself open to danger."

Alexander smiled softly. "I can watch Amyntas. Arrhidaeus is harmless….I know he could be used by someone powerful enough, but I can keep him close." He was still pale, but obviously calming as he handed the bowl back to Hephaistion, who placed it on the floor. But the others, I bear them no ill feeling, I want them to live, Hephaistion."

"They might feel the same towards you, Alexander. But you cannot count on it. The orders have been given. They would have done the same."

Alexander shook his head. "I can kill men in battle, and not think twice about it. But to give those orders, it makes me an executioner, a tyrant."

Hephaistion kissed Alexander's cheek. "You are no tyrant, Alexander., I wouldn't be with you now if you were."

Alexander looked into Hephaistion's eyes, seeing the love reflected there. "I don't deserve you," he whispered.

Hephaistion took his hand. "Then we feel the same."

Alexander looked down at Hephaistion's hand in his. "The man Cleitus recommended, he sounds capable."

"Hecateus? It is good that Cleitus recommended him, Alexander. He showed he has no love for Attalus, and Attalus is dangerous. He has the army with him, he has Eurydice's son…"

Alexander looked at Hephaistion. "Attalus is the danger, not Eurydice's child. I can keep him close to me, watch him grow, teach him."

"Raise him as your heir?" Hephaistion laughed gently. "Then you would have no need of a wife."

"It's you I love, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion kissed Alexander's lips, not to ignite the flames of passion, but to comfort and assure. Alexander heard the message. Hephaistion loved him. Alexander felt himself calming, the sense of what he had done finally reaching him. He had to put his childhood memories away, think like a king and act like one. He had always known that one day he would have to fight for the throne, order the deaths of those who threatened him.

Hephaistion stood up, going to the door. He opened it and stepped outside of the room briefly. Alexander heard him giving orders for a bath to be prepared for food to be brought. He heard the servants moving, but Hephaistion did not come back into the room immediately. When he did he closed the door behind him.

"I just told Cleitus to tell the rest that you wish to be left in peace for the rest of the day."

Alexander laughed, despite everything. "How did Cleitus take it?"

Hephaistion pulled a face. "I don't think he liked taking orders off me."

Alexander sighed. "I see that on the faces of Cleitus and Antipater too. They miss my father. They have to get used to me as king now, but they regret the changes."

"You will be a great king, Alexander."

Alexander held his arms out, wanting Hephaistion beside him, holding him. With no hesitation Hephaistion came to him. "I seem to remember you saying that you pitied Macedon when I was king, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion looked puzzled.

"The day at the river, when I gave you back your ring," Alexander reminded him.

"Did I say that? I don't remember," Hephaistion replied.

"You weren't in love with me then," Alexander reasoned. He gazed into Hephaistion's face, he had unwittingly brought Lysias to Hephaistion's thoughts, he could see it in his eyes. He embraced Hephaistion. "I'm sorry….I never meant to…"

Hephaistion pulled away from the embrace. "It's is alright, Alexander. I used to wonder why I was so hesitant to be with Lysias. When I was at Methone he was the world to me, but now I have you to show me what the world is truly like." He leaned forward and kissed Alexander's lips. "I would love you if you were a goatherd, Alexander," he murmured.

"Things would be simpler," Alexander replied, kissing him back.

The servants came in to prepare the bath. Alexander and Hephaistion broke from their fresh embrace, both standing to look from the window at the mountains, illuminated by the setting sun.

"I want to go far away from here," Alexander said, so just Hephaistion could hear.

"You mean to fight Persia?"

Alexander nodded. "And not just to reclaim the Greek states. I want to go further than my father had planned."

Hephaistion nodded. "And never return."

"I need you by my side, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion looked over at the mountains, then back to Alexander. "I will go with you. I want to see what lies beyond." He shrugged his shoulders. "And if we never return, then what does it matter? Wherever we are, we will be together."

Alexander smiled to hear Hephaistion's reply. "You have chosen the hardest path, Hephaistion. You're right that people will judge you, and I thank you for having the courage to choose to be by my side."

Hephaistion looked back over at the mountains. "I worry that they will judge me for being just a soldier from Methone."

"A general's son," Alexander corrected him.

Hephaistion glanced at Alexander, then back at the mountains. "I have been at Methone. I am not used to life at court, I was not educated by Aristotle."

"There are things you could teach Aristotle, Hephaistion. Wait until you meet Ptolemy, Seleucus and Perdicass. They were all educated by Aristotle, but you know more than they do. We can make this life at court what we want, there is no need to fear anything."

"I just want to be with you, Alexander," Hephaistion replied, turning and raising his hand to caress Alexander's face.

Alexander smiled and kissed Hephaistion's palm.

A knock came at the door, the servants entered carrying trays of food and jugs of wine, placing them on a table, then bowing and leaving.

"The bath will be ready," Alexander said, turning, stripping off his clothing as he moved into the next room.

The servants had gone, the bath had been filled and looked inviting. Alexander threw off the rest off his clothing and stepped in to the water, sighing with pleasure as he lowered himself in to the water. Remembering Hephaistion, he looked for him.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"An invitation," laughed Hephaistion, quickly stripping off his clothes and joining Alexander.

OOXXOO

Ptolemy rode up to the palace, his horse breathing hard from the pace he had set to get there by nightfall. He dismounted as he approached, needing a moment to gather his thoughts, once more, reminding himself that Alexander was king now. He wondered what difference it would make to their friendship, how life at court would change for him.

The guard let him pass, welcomed him, and he headed for the stables, looking around the buildings. Everything looked the same as the last time he had been to Aegae. He asked the groom if Seleucus and Perdiccas had arrived, although he knew they had further to travel, he hoped they might be here.

He walked into the palace, expecting to hear Philip's laughter, Philip shouting orders. All was quiet. Lamps had been lit.

He walked into the great hall and stood a moment, remembering the rowdy banquets, held here, after a good days hunting.

"Ptolemy. You made good time."

Ptolemy turned to see Cleitus reclining in a chair, his feet resting on a nearby stool, a cup of wine in his hand.

"Health to you, Cleitus," he greeted, turning to stand in front of the man.

"Were you going to Alexander?" Cleitus asked, laughing to himself before taking a drink of wine.

Ptolemy looked over, looking at the steps that led to Alexander's room. "Is he no longer there?" he asked. He had not thought that Alexander would have taken over his father's rooms so quickly.

Cleitus pushed a chair over towards Ptolemy. "Oh, he is there alright, with orders not to be disturbed. Sit down, have some wine."

Ptolemy stepped away. "If he knows I am here…" He had ridden hard to be here, he meant to see Alexander.

Cleitus laughed, and sat up a little in the chair. "He is not alone, Ptolemy. Let us say he is being comforted in his grief."

Ptolemy looked back, as if he could see through the stone walls.

"You remember General Amyntor?" Cleitus asked.

Ptolemy sat down in the offered chair, and poured some wine. "Yes, I remember."

"His son, Hephaistion, came here recently from Methone, after you were all exiled. Alexander struck up a friendship with him….that is more than just a friendship now. He is comforting Alexander. He is the one who said that Alexander is not to be disturbed."

"Hephaistion." Ptolemy said the name, but it meant nothing to him. Amyntor had three sons, but they were never at court. Some said he had refused Philip's wishes, the only one to dare to, but Philip had let it be, liking the man. Ptolemy remembered that Amyntor had once taken the time to sit with him and tell him what a battle was truly like. It took some of the glory away, made him practice fighting techniques more than he had ever cared to before.

"I saw him defend Alexander….after Pausanias had taken Philip's life. I saw him prepared to die to save him. Maybe I just don't like change," Cleitus said.

Ptolemy nodded, but the changes could only mean better things for him. Alexander would surely make him a companion, perhaps give him his own troop. He drank his wine, settled back in the chair and listened while Cleitus talked. He would see Alexander in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

"How old are you, Hephaistion?"

They had finished their supper, and now lay naked in each other's arms. Hephaistion lay on his back, his head supported by the pillows, his body warmed by the furs around him. His right arm held Alexander close. Alexander lay on his left side, propped up on his left elbow, his right arm draped casually over Hephaistion's waist, as Hephaistion's left hand held it in place.

Hephaistion smiled, gazing at Alexander. "I was twenty-one just a short while before I left Methone."

Alexander returned the smile. "You were?"

"No, I'm actually fifty years old, but I bathe in milk to keep my looks," teased Hephaistion, kissing Alexander's nose.

"I should give you a gift."

Hephaistion sighed and raised his left hand to caress Alexander's cheek. "You are a gift, Alexander." He lifted his head off the pillow and kissed Alexander's lips gently. Tonight they would make love. He wanted nothing more. By the feel of Alexander's semi-erect penis against his thigh, he knew Alexander wanted the same.

Alexander broke the kiss. "Twenty-one. Have you never been with a man?"

Hephaistion laughed softly. "I have been with girls. Until I met Lysias, I did not look at men. Until I met you, I never wanted to bed a man, and now when I might be thought too old...."

Alexander grinned. "You want to take me?"

Hephaistion nodded. "It would be easier if you were a goatherd, and not a king, Alexander. But, yes, I do. In return I would offer myself to you."

"And that is how you imagine it? You take me, and I take you?"

"Yes," whispered Hephaistion.

"Then you will be mine…and I will be yours." smiled Alexander, his hand reaching down under the furs.

Hephaistion moved against Alexander's touch, biting his lip, to stop himself gasping from pleasure. He would be with Alexander any way he could. "Where did you put the oil?"

"Oil?" Alexander asked, innocently.

"The olive oil the servants brought at supper. I saw you pick it up when we came to bed."

Alexander brushed his lips against Hephaistion's throat. "You do not miss a thing," he murmured, reaching down to pick up the jug of oil. Sitting up, he poured the oil in to his hand, kicking back the furs, leaving Hephaistion exposed. His oiled hand caressed Hephaistion's penis, as he leaned down to kiss Hephaistion's lips, gaining entry with his tongue. "Consider it a birthday gift," he breathed, moving to lie down on his stomach.

Hephaistion moved with him, covering him. Alexander sighed with delight to feel Hephaistion's warm breath upon his neck, he felt secure having Hephaistion's body wrap itself around him.

"You will be mine, and I will be yours," swore Hephaistion as he slowly entered Alexander's body. "My, Alexander," he gasped, as he finally came home.

00XX00

Ptolemy groaned as he stretched himself out in the chair. He had not meant to fall asleep. A cloak fell from his knees as he moved, and he realised Cleitus had taken time to wrap him in it before he had taken himself to bed.

Yawning and stretching, Ptolemy stood up, brushing at his chiton to straighten out the creases. He had left a bag, with clothing in it, at the stables, what else he needed had been left at the barracks, at Pella. Ptolemy stretched again, he would have to charm a servant girl to clean his clothing.

He walked over to a table, looking for a jug of wine, finally finding one he poured some in a cup and drank until his mouth no longer felt dry. He looked over in the direction of Alexander's room, wanting to see his friend and find out where he would be lodged. Cleitus had said the place was still full of ambassadors, but surely a room could be found for him.

He walked over to a window, the sun had not long risen. Looking over the courtyard he could see the servants hurrying with food and water, soldiers going to their posts, a dog was chasing its tail.

Ptolemy heard a door open, and footsteps on the stairs leading to Alexander's room. He brushed a hand over his chin, realising he needed to wash and shave, checked his chiton, it would have to do, and stepped forward in eager anticipation of seeing Alexander, his king.

"Ptolemy! How long have you been here?" Alexander greeted him, hurrying over to embrace him.

"I got here last night. Cleitus said you were not to be disturbed."

Alexander looked over his shoulder, at a very handsome man, with long dark hair and expressive blue eyes. When he looked back his face was flushed, but he held out his hand to the man, encouraging him to step forward. "Ptolemy. This is Hephaistion, General Amyntor's son and lately come from Methone."

"Joy to you, Ptolemy," Hephaistion greeted him.

"Joy to you," Ptolemy replied.

Alexander looked at both men, gauging their reaction to each other. He frowned a little. "We were going riding, to get free of the palace for a while, Ptolemy. Will you join us?"

Ptolemy smiled. "My horse should be rested enough. If you promise a large breakfast after, I will go with you. It's good to see you, Alexander. I missed you." Ptolemy reached for Alexander and embraced him, once more. "I was sorry to hear about your father. I wished I could have been here…"

"There was nothing you could have done," Alexander said, looking at Hephaistion again.

Ptolemy was a little uncomfortable. The last time he had seen Alexander he had no interest in anyone. He never had shown any interest. His mother and father had to force him to spend time with girls. Cassander's none too subtle advances had always been rebuffed. Yet, here he was, obviously lovesick over Amyntor's son. Perhaps joining them on a morning ride would not be such a good idea. "Perhaps I better stay here, I need a wash and shave," he said, not knowing what else to say as an excuse.

"You two go," said Hephaistion. "I have things I need to do and you have a lot to catch up on." He stepped away.

Ptolemy looked at Hephaistion. It was obvious he was making excuses now. Alexander seemed to realise, but accept it.

"I will not be so long. I have more meetings to attend." replied Alexander.

He seemed to want to embrace Hephaistion, but remembered Ptolemy. Hephaistion took another couple of steps back, before turning and going back in the direction of Alexander's rooms. Alexander watched till he had gone, and then turned to Ptolemy.

"He shares your room?" Ptolemy asked.

"Until we return to Pella. He will have his own rooms then." Alexander looked at Ptolemy as if daring him to say anything else.

"Let's go and fetch the horses," Ptolemy said, avoiding any conflict.

Alexander put his arm around Ptolemy's waist. "It's good to see you."

Ptolemy put his arm around Alexander's shoulders. "It's good to be back."

00XX00

Hephaistion wanted time to write a letter to Lysias' parents. Tomorrow his body would be burnt on the pyre, his ashes returned to them. He wanted the letter to go with them, to offer what comfort he could give.

He had never met them, but Lysias had always talked fondly of them. He hesitated, staring at the blank page before him. He could not say he had loved him. He wondered if Onatas would write his own letter - maybe not. He wished he had been educated at Mieza, perhaps Aristotle's tutoring would have given him the words he sought now.

He took a deep breath. He should write about what a good soldier and friend he was, then talk of their time together in the Royal Bodyguard, as if it was a dream they both had shared, then paint a picture of Lysias as a hero, the first man to try to stop Pausanias' plan.

He began to write. They were Lysias' parents, sometimes a small lie was better than the truth.

00XX00

Alexander was listening to a delegate from Athens, when Ptolemy appeared by his side, looking tidy in a fresh chiton, newly washed and shaved and with the smile of contentment that Ptolemy only got when he had been well fed.

Alexander smiled in acknowledgement, then turned back to listen to the speech drone on. He had just informed Ptolemy, when they were riding, that he would be King's Companion, that Seleucus and Perdiccas would be among them too. If they arrived tonight, then they would share a quiet supper with him in his rooms.

Tomorrow his father's pyre would be lit. So there would be no banqueting. No music.

He missed his father. Only in his quiet moments with Hephaistion could he talk of it. When amongst the court, the ambassadors, he had to act like a king; to think like a king. He had been kept busy, with questions and requests to think of, he had discussed with Empedocles, how his father's funeral should be organised, what he wanted to do to honour him, but only when he was alone with Hephaistion could he talk freely about his loss, only in Hephaistion's arms, he felt someone understood.

Ptolemy came over and sat close, but not beside him. The speech went on. What could have been said in a thousand words was taking ten…twenty times that amount . Alexander already knew that as soon as the funeral was over tomorrow, the ambassadors would hurry home, bringing the good news, the details of Philip's death, the boy now on the throne, Macedon's power ready to be taken.

The power - the Macedonian army - had been ready to march into Persia. Well-trained, veterans in battle, confident and proud. Why had none of the ambassadors realised that this army, which had already won Greece, could do the same again? Alexander answered the question himself. Because they did not think he could lead the army; they did not think he was as capable as his father. Did they not know that both he and his father were lions? That the cub now had his claws?

He needed to go and be with Cleopatra, he should go to the temple with her. Antipater had asked him to go to Eurydice, to assure her of her safety and the safety of her children. He did not see the need to go, he had already given his word. Although he could even see it in Antipater's eyes, that the sensible thing would have been to order the baby boy's death. Then there was Amyntas, who his father had always kept close, when perhaps he should have killed him, he had never been a threat, and was one of the first to swear allegiance to him.

The Athenian ambassador finished his speech, looking around the room for approval, and getting it from the ambassadors, not his hosts. Alexander stood up, a clear signal that he was done with the speeches for the day.

Ptolemy came to his side. "They think they no longer need Macedon," he murmured. The Athenian had not said it straight out, but Ptolemy too had been reading between the lines.

Alexander looked back at the ambassadors, now huddled together in groups, no doubt passing messages, agreements, between each other. "I could not have gone straight to Persia, anyway," he replied. "I would have had to wait to see what would happen. It looks as though I shall have my answer, sooner than I expected. I have to prove myself."

Looking around the room for Antipater, Alexander saw that Hephaistion had been in the room. Instead of coming to him he had stayed, leaning against the wall. Hephaistion saw him looking, he smiled and began to walk over to him.

Ptolemy put his hand on Alexander's shoulder. "See, who's here!"

Alexander turned. Seleucus and Perdiccas had just entered the room, covered in dust and sweat from their journey to Aegae. He called out their names and went to them, embracing them. "It is good to see you both," he greeted.

"We are sorry about Philip," Seleucus said. "He was always good to us."

"At least we are in time for the funeral. We haven't stopped so that we might be here in time," Perdiccas added.

"I'm glad," smiled Alexander.

Ptolemy embraced his friends. "I missed the two of you," he said.

"You should have come with us," smiled Seleucus.

Alexander looked for Hephaistion. "There is someone I want you to meet." He looked back at his friends to see a look pass between Ptolemy and Seleucus and Perdiccas. It unsettled him for a moment. Looking around the room again he saw Hephaistion. Antipater was talking to him.

Alexander led the way over to them. "Hephaistion, I would like you to meet Seleucus and Perdiccas, two more of my friends returned from exile."

Greetings were exchanged. Seleucus glanced at Alexander, as if expecting him to elaborate on his friendship with Hephaistion. He didn't.

"I have to go and spend time with Cleopatra, go to the temple, and see Eurydice," Alexander said, smiling at Antipater as he spoke of Eurydice. It would please the man. "Seleucus and Perdiccas, go and find Empedocles, he will find rooms for you. Then come to my rooms tonight, with Ptolemy, and we will have supper together." He turned to Antipater. "Tell Cassander and Philotas they are invited too." He stepped away, intending to go. "I'm glad that you are here."

He looked at Hephaistion, but said nothing before heading for Cleopatra's rooms. He needed time with his sister, alone.

OOXXOO

"Where are you from, Hephaistion?" Perdiccas asked, the moment Antipater had taken his leave of them.

"I was at the garrison at Methone," Hephaistion replied.

"Who is in charge there?" questioned Ptolemy.

"Onatas," Hephaistion replied.

"I never heard of him," Seleucus said, looking to Ptolemy and Perdiccas as if they might have. "How did you come to Pella?"

"I was sent as messenger. Philip made me a Royal Bodyguard."

The look that passed between the three men before him, made Hephaistion uncomfortable. They were judging him; everyone knew what it meant if Philip made you a Royal Bodyguard. The three turned and looked him over, judging him. Alexander had judged him too, he had to remember that.

"How long were you at Pella?" Ptolemy asked.

Knowing they were wondering how long he had lain with Philip, Hephaistion wanted to tell them he never had. "A few weeks," he replied.

"And now you are a friend to Alexander," Ptolemy stated.

Seleucus looked at Ptolemy, as if only just understanding who Hephaistion was to Alexander. He looked over Hephaistion again, but said nothing.

"We better go find Empedocles," said Perdiccas. "I could do with a bath and some food in my stomach. Hephaistion, we will see you at supper no doubt."

Ptolemy went with Seleucus and Perdiccas, leaving Hephaistion alone. He watched them go. He had seen the love of friendship they had for Alexander. They would have been the boys he met at Mieza. He felt himself strongly regretting his father's decision. They would have accepted him more readily then, now they were thinking of Alexander as king, protecting him from those people who would seek to profit from a friendship with him. It was good that they thought to shield Alexander. Hephaistion headed outside the palace. They did not want him as a friend, that much was clear.

OOXXOO

Alexander returned to his rooms, to find Hephaistion waiting for him. He closed the door, leaned on it and let out a long sigh. The afternoon had been emotionally wearing. Cleopatra had not stopped crying. His uncle did not know what to do to comfort her. Only his mother would have calmed her, but she was in Epirus.

She had accompanied him to the temple. They had gone to be with their father, his body now prepared for the pyre. Prayers were said, the gods invoked, sacrifices made. All meant to soothe, but it did not bring their father back.

After seeing Cleopatra back to her rooms, he had gone to see Eurydice. She was crying too, hugging the baby to her breast, fearful of Alexander, calling Europa close to her as if he might strike out with his dagger at any moment.

Alexander spoke of Philip, spoke of his love for the man, assuring Eurydice that he would not harm what his father loved. This stopped her tears. She seeked more assurances from Alexander that her son would not be harmed. Only when she mentioned Attalus did she see death in Alexander's eyes, but she had accepted it, she must have expected it. Her children were safe, that was all that mattered to her now.

Hephaistion handed him a cup of wine. A bath had been prepared. Low tables had been brought in to the room, food placed upon them. The supper. He had almost forgotten it.

Hephaistion helped him to undress, massaging his neck and shoulders while he lay in the bath. He tried to coax Hephaistion in to it, but he only smiled and said that he had already washed and shaved.

Alexander noticed then, that Hephaistion's hair was braided, so handsome, he stole a kiss.

"You need to shave," Hephaistion said, kissing him back.

Alexander turned, lifting himself up from the bath, reaching for Hephaistion.

Hephaistion stepped out of his reach, handing him a sharp blade. "Shave, Alexander. You will have company here soon enough."

Alexander took the blade, Hephaistion held a mirror for him while he shaved, then watched while he dried himself and dressed. He was about to try another advance when he heard the door in the other room open and Ptolemy, Seleucus and Perdiccas walked in.

Alexander touched Hephaistion's arm and then walked in to greet his friends, embracing them once more.

"It's like old times," said Ptolemy, seating himself on the bed, taking a cup of wine that Perdiccas poured for him. He nodded a greeting to Hephaistion.

A knock came on the door and Cassander and Philotas came in.

"I might have known you would be here already, Ptolemy," Cassander said, slapping him on the shoulder, then sitting down beside him.

Alexander looked at Philotas. "Did Cleitus tell you?" he asked. "I want you to go to your father, Philotas. Leave when you are ready, but I hope to see you again soon."

Philotas smiled. Alexander was showing trust in him; but more importantly trust in his father. He was a useful hostage, but Alexander was letting him go. The knot in his gut dissipated. He had heard the news from Cleitus but had not believed it. "Thank you, Alexander," he replied, earnestly.

Alexander smiled and nodded. "Sit where you can. Eat," he ordered.

They gathered around the low tables, where there were no chairs or stools, they grabbed cushions and sat on the floor. Reaching for the food they filled their plates.

"Are you ready to lead your own troops now?" Alexander asked them all. "You are all my companions now, I will want you in battle with me."

Cassander looked over at Hephaistion. "Do we all get our own troop?"

Alexander had not missed where Cassander's gaze fell. "Yes. We do."

Cassander looked at Alexander. "What if we are not capable?" he asked.

"It's what we have been raised for," Perdiccas argued. "Philip brought us to Pella to learn to fight. To be with Alexander."

"That's true," Cassander replied, looking at Hephaistion again. "How many years have we known each other now?"

"I remember you as a snot-nosed child, trying to give me orders because your father was a general," laughed Seleucus, dodging an apple that Cassander threw at him.

"Pella seems like the only home I ever had," said Ptolemy.

"I want to return to Pella as soon as I can," Alexander said, eating some bread and drinking his wine. "The ambassadors will be leaving, we must be ready for battle. I need you ready to lead your men."

"We'll lead them and make you proud of us, Alexander," Perdiccas assured him.

"That's what I wanted to hear," smiled Alexander.

"So tell us about Methone, Hephaistion," Cassander said.

"There is not much to tell," Hephaistion replied.

"Onatas is here, is he not? I'd have thought you would be spending time with him. My father says he seems to think well of you. Will you not miss him when he goes back to Methone?"

"Cassander," Alexander said, a warning in his tone.

Shrugging his shoulders, Cassander tried to look innocent,. "I only asked a question. We have all grown together, Hephaistion is new to our company. Onatas' eromenus has been killed," Cassander informed the group. "I think he would have liked Hephaistion, to replace him, but he has gone past a general's reach."

"Cassander….you go to far." Alexander's temper was roused.

Holding his hands up, Cassander smiled. "Then I apologise. I mean no harm," he smiled. He had intended to insult Hephaistion, he was not a part of them and never would be. He should go back to Methone.

"Ignore him, Alexander. He always did say too much. Never got himself exiled, though. Antipater's son will always be protected," said Ptolemy, raising his wine cup in a mock toast to Cassander.

"I can understand you wanting us to lead," said Perdiccas, biting into some chicken. "I understand you are fond of Hephaistion. But you have only known him a few weeks, Alexander. Have you seen him in battle? We have been educated with you, raised with you, for all your feelings for him, what do you know of his capabilities, except for…." Perdiccas looked to the bed, then to Alexander who was glaring at him. "We were always taught to speak our minds, Alexander. Do not think badly of me for doing it now."

"He has a point," Ptolemy added.

Cassander laughed.

"Hephaistion is a soldier," Alexander said.

"Atreus is a soldier, a veteran, he has fought in the phalanx for twenty years now, but he has no rank, he cannot lead men," Ptolemy replied.

"Let us not argue the point," pleaded Seleucus. "Alexander is king. It his decision. Let us abide by it."

Hephaistion stood up and walked out of the room. Alexander got up and followed him, Hephaistion was almost at the stairs.

"Hephaistion!"

Hephaistion stopped, but did not turn back to him. Alexander hurried to him, putting his hand on his shoulder, pulling him round.

"I am sorry if they said things to hurt you," Alexander said.

Hephaistion shook his head. "They care for you."

Alexander sighed. "They will care for you too. Come back, Hephaistion. We will talk of other things, I will tell Cassander to go."

Hephaistion had not looked into Alexander's eyes, he looked down, anywhere but at Alexander. "I had not thought of this. I had thought of the comments of the court, not your friends, Alexander."

Alexander became desperate. He thought he might never have Hephaistion's love; now he had it he needed it like the air he breathed. He put his hand up to Hephaistion's face, forcing him to look in to his eyes. "They will be your friends too," he assured him.

Hephaistion gave a bitter laugh, and pulled away. He bit his lip and looked down at the floor before looking up at Alexander. "I just need some time. Give me some time," he said, softly, before turning and walking away.

Alexander slammed his hand against the wall, looking at the empty space where Hephaistion had just been. Then he looked to his room and strode back into it. His friends…companions…were there, talking amongst themselves as if they had done no wrong. He took a breath, trying to calm himself. It was his father's funeral tomorrow, this was the last thing that he needed.

"What do you know of Hephaistion?" he asked them.

"He is Amyntor's son,"Seleucus said, quietly, uncomfortable at the coming confrontation with Alexander.

"Your father made him a member of the Royal Guard," said Ptolemy, his face showing he knew the reason why.

"He has been at Methone for years," Perdiccas added.

"Pella for weeks," said Cassander.

"He defended you from Pausanias," Ptolemy added, then looked to the others, who looked surprised by his words. "Cleitus told me."

"He lay with your father, and now he lies with you," smirked Cassander.

Alexander dived at Cassander, lifting him by his chiton, pulling him to his feet, while his friends held him, tried to stop his attack. "He did not lie with my father. I assumed he did, everyone did, everyone like you, Cassander. With your snide comments and hurtful words. You know nothing but spread harm." He let go of Cassander, causing him to fall back on to the bed.

"I apologise, Alexander," Cassander pleaded.

"Would you have me alone?" Alexander ranted, looking at all of his friends. "Would that suit you, to see me alone? I cannot help the feelings I have for Hephaistion, the same as he cannot help the feelings he has for me. He was reluctant to be with me…."

"Courtesan's can play such games," Ptolemy said.

Alexander turned on Ptolemy. "You think he does this for profit, Ptolemy? Is that what you think?"

"I think he could be another Pausanias."

Alexander looked as though he might strike Ptolemy, but instead he turned away, going to the window, taking a deep breath, before turning to face his friends.

"I was so glad to see you back…"

"We are here for you now, Alexander. We will do our best to make Hephaistion welcome," Perdiccas said, looking around to see his friends were in agreement.

"If he means that much to you," Ptolemy said, "I will watch what I say around him. I am sorry, Alexander."

"I love him, Ptolemy. I thought that you would love him too."

"He likes girls," Seleucus said, unwittingly breaking the tension.

Alexander laughed, unexpectedly. "I would not force your opinion," he said. "But you never gave him a chance."

"Should we go?" asked Philotas, afraid that the quarrel might have changed Alexander's mind about him leaving.

Alexander nodded, then watched them leave. The silence of the room surrounded him. He undressed, and extinguished every lamp except for one, then lay between the furs, unable to sleep.

He watched the moon move across the sky. Named the stars he could see, remembering when Aristotle had taught him. He would have read something from The Illiad, but how could he share Achilles love of war, when Achilles had Patroclus by his side? The guard changed. Alexander's door opened. It was Hephaistion.

Alexander sat up. "I did not think you would return," he said.

Hephaistion slipped off his chiton, and climbed into the bed, next to Alexander. "You should not be alone," he whispered. He lay down beside Alexander and wrapped his arms about him.

"Just tell me where you want to be," Alexander pleaded, tears stinging his eyes. "Wherever you want to go, whichever garrison you wish to command, whatever country you wish to see. I will let you go, Hephaistion. I just want you to be happy."

"I want to be with you, Alexander. I want to go with you, wherever you go, to see the countries you wish to see. I am not going anywhere, Alexander. You are my happiness." He kissed the top of Alexander's head gently. "Now sleep, Alexander…my Alexander."


	15. Chapter 15

The flames did not take long to catch. The priests prayed to the gods, as Philip's body was engulfed.

Alexander turned and looked for Hephaistion, to see him gazing upon him, a look in his eyes telling him to be strong.

Alexander wanted to have him by his side, but Cleopatra stood by him, Alexander of Epirus next to her, comforting her. On his other side Antipater and Cleitus stood by him, Amyntas and Arrhidaeus after them.

He turned back to the pyre, the smoke appearing to conjure memories of his father. For a moment he thought he heard his voice. He missed him. Too much time had been taken up with distrust and disagreements. They should have been closer, like on the last night, when he had talked freely to him.

The smoke swirling up, reminded him of being lifted in his father's strong arms the day he tamed Bucephalus. Hephaistion was right. His father had loved him.

Grey smoke against the perfect blue sky. Alexander said farewell to Philip.

Ptolemy and Seleucus came over to him, when people began to move away, their duty done. Ptolemy put a hand on Alexander's shoulder, and Alexander smiled and nodded in acceptance of his support. When his uncle led Cleopatra away, Hephaistion came to his side and for a moment took his hand and squeezed it in support.

"You have to go," Hephaistion said. "Go with Ptolemy and Seleucus. I will see you later."

"I would rather be with you," Alexander replied.

Hephaistion smiled and shook his head. "I will be alright." He walked away, just as Perdiccas, Philotas and Cassander came over to Alexander.

"Is Hephaistion not coming back to the palace?" Cassander asked.

"No. He has his own farewells to say. Onatas' eromenus, Lysias, Hephaistion loved him, an ordinary soldier from Methone, he loved him long before he loved me." Alexander walked off.

Philotas caught hold of Cassander's arm. "You should think before you speak, Cassander. Your father cannot always make amends for your tongue."

Cassander pulled his arm free. "I intend to stay alive, Philotas. I intend to get what I can from this life. Go follow Alexander if you must. With an eager heart. But watch yourself, because you crave power too, I see it in your eyes."

OOXXOO

Only Hephaistion stood by Lysias' pyre. It had none of the splendour of Philip's funeral, although Alexander had promised a tomb. Alexander had also arranged for the same priests who invoked the gods at Philip's funeral to attend. Rich spices and gifts had been placed on the pyre.

Hephaistion stepped forward, placing the gold cuff on Lysias' body. He could have placed it in the tomb, but who knew when it would be ready, and it somehow seemed right that it should be destroyed in the flames, like Lysias' body.

The memories were quickly fading but it had seemed like love. The happy memories had been destroyed from the moment Philip gave him the letter, from when he saw Lysias at Mieza, he was different. It was hard to remember the man he loved.

"Goodbye, Lysias" he whispered as the priest lit the pyre.

Hephaistion stepped back. In truth, he had expected Onatas to be here, to want to pay some tribute to him. There had been so many changes, the simple life he had known at Methone was gone forever.

He felt a hand grasp his own, and turned to see Alexander.

"You should not be alone," Alexander said.

They stood and watched until the pyre had gone and the priests had completed their prayers. Then they made their way back to the palace. Together.

OOXXOO

Alexander had decided that the funeral games should be held at Pella. The next morning he announced he would be leaving Aegae the following day.

There were a lot of preparations to be made, but Alexander was kept busy, once more, with ambassadors. All of them were saying they would go to Pella, but would have to return at once as they were needed. The excuses wore thin, Alexander wished to hear an honest word, be given a straight answer.

Returning to his room that evening, he found Hephaistion waiting for him, he had been reading his copy of The Illiad, while he waited. He looked like temptation itself, lying on Alexander's bed, a reward from the gods for coping with the ambassadors ill-concealed contempt.

"Which part are you reading?" he asked, sitting on the bed and untying his sandals.

Hephaistion smiled, and read aloud. "O Father Zeus, if ever amid immortals by word or deed I served you, grant my wish and see to my son's honour!. He looked up. "I have not read far, just to where Thetis is seeking help for Achilles."

"She is a loving mother," Alexander said.

"You sound envious, Alexander," Hephaistion replied, sitting up and putting the book away.

Alexander looked down. "My mother loves me," he said, softly.

"Will she come directly to Pella?" asked Hephaistion, reaching up and caressing Alexander's shoulder.

Alexander looked down at Hephaistion's hand, enjoying the touch. He moved closer to his dearest companion, wanting the pleasure only he could bring. "I would imagine so," he replied, tracing his lips against Hephaistion's neck.

"But Aegae is on the way, is it not?" enquired Hephaistion, reaching to stroke Alexander's thigh.

"She could stop here on route," Alexander answered, pulling Hephaistion down on to the bed with him.

"I thought she might," murmured Hephaistion, gently unclipping Alexander's chiton, pulling it down, biting Alexander's neck.

"It is a long journey," Alexander gasped, arching his body against Hephaistion's.

"Then… best…. to…. rest….here," whispered Hephaistion, in-between kissing Alexander's lips.

"For a couple of days," Alexander groaned, reaching for Hephaistion's undergarments.

"Perhaps more," replied Hephaistion, moving his body over Alexander's.

"Then she can come home," Alexander breathed, watching Hephaistion reach for the oil.

"That's good," sighed Hephaistion, then spoke no more as passion overwhelmed them.

OOXXOO

Alexander waited in the great hall, thinking of the last time he had spoken with his father, when he was looking for Eurydice's bracelet. He had hoped to prove himself to his father, to show he could be a loyal son, to fight alongside him again.

The army were waiting for him now. His father's army. He had to lead them, have them swear allegiance to him. He had to show them he could be every bit as good as Philip - and more.

He heard footsteps and lifted his head to see Cleopatra coming towards him, the puppy running alongside her, biting at her gown. She held her hands out to him, clasping them in his as she reached him.

She would not be returning to Pella. She would be going to Epirus.

"Oh, Alexander," she sighed, studying his face. "Will I ever see you again?"

"If the gods intend it." He looked down at the puppy, now sniffing around his cavalry boots. "It had to be this way, Cleopatra. We both knew it. Even if father had not been killed, we would have been parted. But I will write to you." He looked in to her eyes. Grey, like his own. The tears had stopped, she was trying to be strong.

"And I will write to you," she replied, brushing her hand against his face. She laughed a little. "The messengers will get tired of me, I will use them so much to reach you."

"Mother should be there, for a little while longer. It will be good for you to see her. Your husband is a good man, he will be a good husband. I know he cares for you greatly."

"But I will miss you….so much."

Alexander sighed. The parting was too hard, so soon after the murder. "I have to go now. I must be in Pella. The rest of the army are gathered there, I have to go and have the men swear their allegiance. Some of the ambassadors have already left, anxious to rally their men to arms against Macedon, to say I am just a boy who cannot step out of his father's shadow. I expect to hear of trouble in the north, I will have to settle that before I can go south. For it is coming…."

Cleopatra put he fingers over his lips, silencing him. "Just be my brother now, and not the king, Alexander. There is time enough for the rest." She placed her hand back in his. "So, where is your Hephaistion? You won his love, didn't you?"

Alexander smiled and nodded.

"Who couldn't love you, Alexander. I knew he would come to you."

"I wish I had had your confidence, Cleopatra," laughed Alexander.

Cleopatra laughed with him. "You were so desperate, it was almost comical. You hung around him like my Hephaistion does with me. Finding ways to be with him, looking adoringly at him, pining when he left your side."

"Stop it," Alexander said, his face flushing. "Was I so obvious?"

"Half the women of the court would gladly take your place; half the men too, I would say. But he loves you, Alexander, and I am so glad of it, knowing he will be by your side, when I am not."

"Mother will not approve. She will want me married."

"Marriage is not so bad," smiled Cleopatra. "Don't listen so much to what she tells you, Alexander." She placed a hand on his chest. "Listen to your heart."

They embraced, then Alexander put his arm around her shoulders and led her outside. A groom was waiting with Bucephalus. Ptolemy, Seleucus and Perdiccas were waiting to ride alongside him. Soldiers stepped in to line as they saw Alexander appear.

With a final embrace, final words spoken between them, Alexander left her side and leapt on to Bucephalus. Cleopatra waved farewell. Watching as he disappeared from her sight. Gone too soon, she watched the Vanguard follow and saw Hephaistion. She signalled for him to come to her. He pulled his horse around and rode over.

"Take care of him," she said.

"With my life," Hephaistion promised her. He smiled and pointed to the puppy. "Does he still have my name?"

"It is a fine name," smiled Cleopatra, scooping the puppy up in to her arms. "Alexander and I both have a Hephaistion to love. He will write, but will you write to me as well? He will hide things from me, tell me what he thinks I should hear, not what I want to know."

Hephaistion thought for a moment, then looked to the path Alexander had just followed. He turned back to Cleopatra. "I cannot. I am sorry."

Cleopatra tried to hide her disappointment. "Alexander always has inspired loyalty," she noted.

Hephaistion settled his horse, which was beginning to fidget, anxious to be gone. "I will not write, but I will ask him not to hide things from you. That is all that I can do."

Cleopatra beamed with delight. "That will be good." She stepped forward as if fearing her words would be heard, although they were alone. "If I were not a married woman," she whispered, then stepped back, smiling on Hephaistion.

He returned her smile, bowed his head, then spurred his horse on to join the others.

Cleopatra watched until there was nothing more to see. Her life had changed. She was Queen of Epirus. She turned to see her husband approaching, and walked to him taking his hand now. He embraced her. "Alexander," she murmured.

He thought she spoke to him, but her mind was on the road to Pella, her heart already yearning for the brother she knew she would never see again.

OOXXOO

They were heading to Mieza, to stay the night, breaking the return journey to Pella. Alexander had only just decided that morning. They would hunt on the way, but he had asked for Hephaistion to arrange rabbits and vegetables to be taken ahead to the school, so that Meda could prepare rabbit stew for them all that evening.

That is what Hephaistion had just done, when Cleopatra called him over. He rode away from the palace now, a distance behind Alexander and his friends and glad of it. Alexander had given him the means to choose where he wanted to be on the ride to Mieza, but he had insisted he join them hunting.

Cynaegeirus called him over, he was with Aristophanes. They were no longer part of the Royal Bodyguard. Alexander had made changes, and called upon men from the Vanguard to protect him. It was no slight on Philip's guard, it was accepted that changes happened.

Hephaistion noticed that though they rode a good way behind Alexander, they still kept their eyes peeled for signs of trouble. Old habits were hard to break.

"So you are a Royal Companion now," said Aristophanes, as a statement more than a question.

"As well as Alexander's other friends. Isn't that right, Hephaistion?" said Cynageirus.

"It is," replied Hephaistion. "And how are you both?"

Cynageirus shrugged his shoulders. "Alexander has rewarded us for our services, and we have promises of holding a rank in the army. But it is tough…..we were meant to guard Philip and we failed him. It is hard to hold your head high these days."

"We should have done more," said Aristophanes.

"But you were trained to look for danger from outside," replied Hephaistion. "It's what I was told, I'm sure that you were told the same. You would not suspect that the danger lay within, with our Captain, Pausanias. Philip did not see the danger he had placed himself in, promoting a man with so much against him."

"Pausanias had loved him," argued Aristophanes.

"But that love had obviously turned to hate, strong enough to kill."

"At least we revenged the king. At least we stopped his escape," said Cynageirus. He wiped at his face, then smiled a little. "And you, Hephaistion, how well do you love our new king? Strong enough to handle anything?"

Hephaistion looked up, Alexander had ridden out from the column, a javelin in his hand, guards and pages around him. Seleucus, Perdiccas and Ptolemy also had javelins, shouts went up. Antipater and Cassander came towards them, invited to the hunt. Cleitus would stay behind.

They galloped off towards the far hills, in a race. But Alexander pulled up Bucephalus, looking for Hephaistion in the crowd, and signalling for him to join them. Then he pushed Bucephalus forward, the stallion quickly regaining what ground had been lost to lead the others.

"He wants you with him," said Aristophanes.

Hephaistion nodded. Reluctant to go. He had not expected Alexander's friends to judge him so harshly. He was in danger of trying too hard to win their approval; knowing if he were in their place he would see that as suspicious. Why try so hard? They were outspoken, disapproving of him to his face. He had steeled himself for what would be said behind his back, not thinking he would have to face a full on attack, with Alexander there to hear it.

But now he knew what it was like to be with Alexander. The moments he could spend alone with him were enough to bear anything when they were apart.

He pushed his horse forward to a canter. One of the pages was waiting for him, with a javelin. He pulled his horse up and took it from him, thanking him.

"You should be able to catch them," the page said, pointing in the direction they had gone.

Hephaistion smiled, the page blushed and stepped back. Turning his horse, Hephaistion pushed it in to a canter once more, and went in the direction the hunting party had gone.

He had hunted at Methone often enough. It was more from necessity, than sport. It felt good to be away from Aegae, from any palace. It felt good to feel the breeze blow through his hair, to feel the sun on his back, to feel free.

Soon enough he heard a shout, an order given, a horse's hooves beating the ground. He could not see them, trees obscured his view.

Hephaistion slowed his pace, guiding his horse through the dense undergrowth, bringing it to a walk, careful not to become the hunted, listening for where Alexander and his companions might be. Coming to a halt he chanced upon a boar, doing the same thing. It was still some distance off, but the ground cleared just ahead of it, if he could flush it out, he could push his horse on and catch it.

Giving a shout he kicked his horse on. The boar, alerted, took off through the bushes, heading for the open ground.

His horse jumped over bushes and turned and twisted to avoid uneven places. Hephaistion kept his eye on the boar, raising his javelin. As soon as he reached the open area he urged his horse on. The boar was fast, but he was gaining on it. He laughed as it swerved to the left, heading for some trees. He was getting close enough to take a shot.

The boar suddenly squealed and went down, a javelin stuck in it's neck. Hephaistion pulled his horse up, seeing Seleucus canter down through the trees, calling out his victory in the first kill of the day. Alexander and Ptolemy came through the trees, as Seleucus jumped from his horse and stood grinning over the dead boar. Antipater and Cassander soon followed. They were congratulating him.

Hephaistion was just going to them, when he saw Perdiccas, sitting on his horse, away from the others, staring at him. He wondered if Perdiccas knew that the boar had been his. It was no matter.

"Well, I have my kill," Seleucus was saying, as he approached.

"It's a fine boar. Well done, Seleucus," said Alexander. "Let's see if we can match it."

Seleucus looked round, Perdiccas was just joining them. "As soon as the pages have arrived to take it, I'll be back hunting, Alexander. If you need any advice just ask me," he laughed, obviously delighted.

"Well done, Seleucus," said Cassander. "I always thought you would be the one to starve if left to your own devices."

"It just ran in front of me. It was a gift from the gods," Seleucus replied, miming his action at throwing the javelin.

Some of the pages arrived, jumping down from their horses to see to the boar.

"Hephaistion! What kept you?" Alexander rode towards him. "Come and ride with Ptolemy and myself." He turned to look at Seleucus. "We should outdo him soon enough."

Alexander cantered off. Ptolemy and Hephaistion looked at each other. Ptolemy indicated that Hephaistion should follow. Saying nothing.

OOXXOO

As far as Hephaistion was concerned, the only joy in that day's hunting was seeing Alexander's spirits lift once more. After all Alexander had been through he needed the release, a day of freedom.

Alexander matched Seleucus' kill, and then went on to better him.

As the morning passed, and the afternoon wore on, they turned their tired horses to Mieza.

Men from the Vanguard arrived, to take over from those who had guarded Alexander during the day. Hephaistion went to them. What had been killed would be taken back to the army's camp, not far from Mieza. He deliberately hung back, he was not looking forward to the evening, the day had been hard enough.

Hippodamus and Pheidias were amongst the men from the Vanguard. He joined them, telling them what they wanted to know about Mieza. Hippodamus would be in charge of the guard that night.

When they arrived at Mieza, Bucephalus was alone in his paddock, the other horses were in the remaining one. Hephaistion pulled the cloth from his mare's back, then led her in to the others, releasing her. He watched as his mare stood her ground, not allowing herself to be threatened by her new companions. Hephaistion smiled to watch her. It was a lesson he should learn, but the other horses accepted his mare more quickly than he would be accepted by Alexander's friends.

He paused by the river, reluctant to go up the steps. Then taking a deep breath, he followed Alexander's path.

Thespis and Meda had come out to greet Alexander. They stood with him as Ptolemy, Seleucus, Perdiccas and Cassander, who would also stay the night there, gathered around them. Meda was saying she could not believe that Alexander was now king; she was crying, then she looked past Alexander and her face lit up in sudden joy.

"Hephaistion!" she cried, and hurried to greet the man she knew Alexander loved. Relieved to see him. "I dare not mention your name," she said. "I hoped that you would be here, I know Alexander will be comforted by you." She touched his face. "You are so handsome. Such a good boy."

Thespis had followed her, he greeted Hephaistion warmly, embracing him.

Hephaistion looked over Thespis' shoulder to see Alexander smiling at him, and looks of disapproval from the rest.

"You have already met Hephaistion then?" said Cassander.

"Not so long ago," said Thespis breaking his embrace, and patting Hephaistion on the back.

"I brought him here," Alexander said, going to Hephaistion. "What kept you?" he asked.

Hephaistion looked at Alexander's companions, struggling for an excuse. "I was with Hippodamus and Pheidas," he said.

"Did they invite you to stay for supper?" Cassander asked. "Ptolemy was just telling me that you failed to make a kill today. If I were you, then I would accept anyone's invitation to dine, lest I starved." He turned to the others and laughed.

Hephaistion sensed Alexander go tense, but before he could reply Perdiccas spoke.

"I think that Hephaistion is well able to feed himself." He turned to Cassander. "I saw you kill a boar today, Cassander. After your father had wounded it first." He glanced over at Hephaistion. "I saw a lot," he murmured

There was a silence for a moment. A tension. Then Thespis broke it. "Supper will be ready soon. Do I still have to order you to bathe? I have set out the fresh clothing, that the servants brought, on your beds." He walked over to Meda and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "And do not return from the river naked. It might have done when you were boys, but you're all young men now and I won't have Meda distracted, or have her thinking that she should look elsewhere."

Meda laughed, and patted Thespis' stomach

Ptolemy put his hands up to his belt. "Last one in is a goose," he cried, and took off at a run.

Cries went up. Alexander nudged Hephaistion, turning and running down the steps, they were closest to them, they could make advantage of it. Taking them two at a time, they could hear the clatter of footsteps coming after them. Hephaistion glanced to his right, Alexander was unclipping his chiton. Hephaistion unfastened his belt, catching his dagger before it could fall.

Alexander was fast, he was first at the river. He was kicking off his boots and pulling at his chiton, while turning to look at Hephaistion, laughing to see Hephaistion struggling with his boots.

Seleucus fell at the bottom step. Alexander dived in to the water, surfacing quickly, encouraging Hephaistion to hurry. Ptolemy waded into the water, choosing a shallow spot. Hephaistion finally got free of his chiton and stepped forward, pushing himself off the bank to dive in next to Alexander. He surfaced and turned in the water, it was deep enough for him to have to tread water.

Alexander shouted encouragement to Seleucus, who appeared to have made up some ground. He was still pulling his chiton off as he ran splashing into the shallow part. Throwing his chiton to the bank, before falling into the water. Straight after, Perdiccas dived in, leaving Cassander, naked on the riverside.

"Goose! Goose! Goose!" the chant went up, everyone, except Hephaistion coming forward in the water, cupping some in their hands and spraying it over Cassander, who yelped with the shock of the cool water hitting his warm skin. He jumped in to the river and tried to fight back, but got pummelled by the others, laughing at him, holding him under the water.

The fun over, they let him be.

Ptolemy ducked under the water, wiping his hand over his face as he surfaced. Hephaistion had swum in to the shallows to do the same, as he stood the river came to the top of his groin, he caught Ptolemy looking at him, judging him. No doubt wondering what had caused Alexander's attraction. He stepped back, the water coming to his waist. Glancing around he suspected the other's were thinking the same. He suddenly thought of Lysias, when they met here and he had accused him of a sudden shyness. He turned to Alexander, but Alexander was distracted by Seleucus, who was trying to push him under the water.

Hephaistion ducked under the water, then waded to the side, climbing out and putting on his chiton. Alexander had followed him, touching his lower back, before reaching for his own chiton, and dressing.

Only Seleucus stayed in the water, floating on his back a moment, before deciding he was hungry for his supper. Hephaistion went to offer a hand, to help him up the bank, but Ptolemy pushed by and offered his instead.

They all climbed the steps and headed through the kitchen. While everyone else went into the dormitory, Alexander and Hephaistion made their way down the hallway. Hephaistion hesitated at the door to Aristotle's room, opening it to see a chiton folded on the bed, sandals on the floor. Whatever Thespis and Meda thought, they had not presumed that Hephaistion now shared Alexander's bed. He was glad of it.

"Do not be long," Alexander said, kissing him briefly on the lips, before heading to his own room.

Hephaistion went in to the room, closing the door and then leaning against it, as if to keep the world out. He sighed. He had always found it an easy thing to make friends, and to keep them. Since leaving Methone the world had become a tougher place to live in. He knew the cost of being with Alexander would be high but as he sat in the small room, with Lysias' body, he had decided the price was worth it. He had not been wrong, but each day was a battle and he yearned for each night - when he could finally be alone with Alexander.

He closed his eyes, picturing Methone. If Lysias had only been like Alexander. He opened his eyes, banishing the thought. Things were what they were, he would just have to get on with it, to cope with it.

He pushed himself away from the door. He had to change for supper.


	16. Chapter 16

Alexander smiled as he heard a knock on his door, it opened, and he was surprised to see Ptolemy there, he had thought it might be Hephaistion.

"Are you ready?" Ptolemy asked. "We're all famished and Meda says she will not serve supper until you are with us." He looked around the room. "Where is Hephaistion?"

Alexander laughed. "Obviously not here. He is in his own room….Aristotle's room."

He walked over to Ptolemy, who turned and led the way to the dining room.

Seleucus and Perdiccas were there, already seated. Thespis had just brought bread and wine to the table, he berated Perdiccas for helping himself to some bread, then left to fetch the stew.

Ptolemy sat down by them, reaching for the bowls, starting to distribute them.

Alexander sat at the head of the table. It had always been his place; his friends had always insisted on it, sometimes pretending that he was king, when he was just a thirteen year old prince with an uncertain future.

He looked up to see Cassander and Hephaistion at the door. Cassander had his hand on Hephaistion's chest, and was saying something to him. Cassander entered the room, looking at Alexander, knowing he had been seen. A look of concern crossed his face before he was able to mask it, then he sat next to Seleucus.

Hephaistion hesitated. Ptolemy pushed a bowl over by Cassander, and Hephaistion took his place, just as Thespis arrived with the stew.

They were all hungry. Not much was said while they ate, except to reminisce on the times Meda had excelled in her cooking, then to consider whether it was better to have a wife who could cook, or a wife who was desirable in bed.

Alexander looked over at Hephaistion, who ate in silence. He had braided his hair, and was freshly shaved. As he looked, Hephaistion looked at him. Alexander smiled, hoping to give Hephaistion strength, he knew how difficult his friends were being.

Hephaistion looked away, but Alexander could not take his eyes off him. He was wearing a chiton that his mother had embroidered for him. It never looked right on him, but on Hephaistion it was perfection. No. Hephaistion was perfection. In every way.

A thought suddenly came to Alexander. Hephaistion was totally reliant on him. A man who wanted to earn things on merit, was now having to take what he offered. Wearing Alexander's things, because the clothes he had brought from Methone were too well worn. Hephaistion had no money. He would have to rectify it, in a way that would not show favour.

"Why don't you have Thespis and Meda brought to Pella," Ptolemy suggested. "Then we could eat well every night."

"Because this is their home," replied Alexander. "Thespis once told me that he had always dreamt of having a place to call home. He spent years in the army and was tired of moving around, fighting battles. No. The peace at Mieza suits him. Let's leave him be."

Ptolemy smiled. "Then we should just take Meda, leave Thespis here."

"So you would rather have a cook than a beauty in the bedroom," laughed Seleucus, reaching to pour himself a cup of wine.

"Hey! What about the rest of us?" complained Perdiccas.

Seleucus got up from the table, grabbing the jug of wine, he went to everyone and poured out wine. "Happy now?" he asked, nudging Perdiccas in the back, before sitting down.

"I will be, when I've drunk the jug," smiled Perdiccas.

Ptolemy looked over at Cassander. "You're quiet."

Cassander glanced at Hephaistion. "Perhaps it is because I must watch what I would say. I do not wish to cause offence."

"Are you missing Philotas already?" asked Perdiccas. "You two are close."

"Not as close as some, and Philotas and I come from the same background, we have nothing to gain from knowing each other."

"Perhaps you are better company when you say nothing," said Alexander.

"That's what I was trying to do." He pointed at Ptolemy. "If he would have left me be.

Ptolemy laughed and pulled a face. He reached for the jug of wine and filled Cassander's cup. "Here, maybe this will make you sweeter."

The others laughed, but Hephaistion stood up and stepped away from the table. Alexander could see him looking for an excuse, a reason to leave.

"You have not forgotten I asked you to check the guard then, Hephaistion?" he said. "Thank you, I am sorry to disturb your supper."

Hephaistion looked stunned for a moment, then relief washed over his face. He mumbled an answer, then left the room, closing the door behind him.

OOXXOO

"Well, that went well," Hephaistion whispered to himself, as he walked down the hallway, intending to head outside for some fresh air.

He disturbed Thespis and Meda, eating some of the stew, enjoying their own supper. Meda smiled at him, Thespis patted the seat beside him. "Come sit here," he said. "Are they giving you a hard time?"

"Is it so obvious?" Hephaistion asked, sitting beside the man. Meda scooped some more stew in to a bowl and passed it to him, as well as some bread. He was grateful for it, thanking her. He could eat now that the knot in his stomach was unravelling. Cassander had stopped him at the dining room door, reminding him of his manners, that he was his superior and should be allowed to enter first. Ptolemy's looks, everything…..all of them, he just wanted to beg Alexander to go with him. Anywhere. Just somewhere they could be together in peace.

"Cassander has always been the same. He was a spoilt child, he is a spoilt man," Thespis said, with Meda nodding in agreement. "The rest. Give them time. Alexander needed them when he was a child, things have not been easy for him, they learnt from Aristotle, but they also learnt to love and protect Alexander. You have a good heart, Hephaistion, and if they are a little slow to see it, they will in the end."

"So, does Alexander have your heart?" Meda asked, tentatively, batting away Thespis' hand as he went to nudge her in to silence.

Hephaistion smiled. How could he hide anything from two people so loyal and caring. "He does."

Meda squealed in glee, lifting herself from her seat and clapped her hands in joy. "Did you hear that, Thespis?" she cried.

"I am here in the room," laughed Thespis, pulling her back to her seat.

Hephaistion laughed, Thespis leaned over and pulled his hair affectionately.

"Treat it like a battle," he said. "Keep bashing away at their defences, until they have to give in. Then be fair. If they offer friendship, then take it, and let the past be the past. They'll see what we see soon enough."

"Thank you, Thespis," Hephaistion replied, looking back down the hallway, suddenly wanting to be by Alexander's side. Missing him though he was only paces away. He thought to go back, but just then he heard footsteps outside.

He stood up, his hand going to his dagger, then he saw Hippodamus at the door.

"A messenger has come for the King," he said.

Thespis stood up. He strode down the hallway, quickly returning with Alexander, who went to Hippodamus and followed him outside.

Hephaistion stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold, he watched Hippodamus, sure that he was in the right place to defend Alexander should any trouble occur.

A man stepped forward, his body posture spoke of fatigue, but he passed on the message. Alexander held out his hand, no doubt thanking him. He turned to Hippodamus then, he must have excused him, because Hippodamus gave a low bow and left Alexander alone.

He watched as Alexander walked away, to stand on the ledge, looking out towards the place where the rest of the court was camped. The lights from camp fires, the only thing visible.

Hephaistion went to him. Telling himself he was concerned for Alexander's safety, knowing he just wanted to be with him.

Alexander turned to see who approached. "Hephaistion," he said, then reached to embrace him. "They are dead," he whispered. "My cousins are dead. He said they died well. They were brave. That their bodies were given full honours."

Hephaistion held Alexander tighter to him. "It had to be done, Alexander," he reassured him. "I would not lose you for the world. They could have turned against you."

"They might not." Alexander sighed. "But then there was a chance they were involved in my father's death."

"It is done now. You honoured them," Hephaistion replied.

Alexander pulled back to stand by Hephaistion's side. Once again looking over the camp. He was silent for a time. "There are too many shades here, Hephaistion. At Pella too, it will be the same. I would welcome the chance to go, anywhere, somewhere to leave the past behind." He looked at Hephaistion. "To be with you."

He pointed down to where the river flowed by. "I can see my father, arriving with his guard on his first visit to Mieza after I came here. I was so glad to see him. He lifted me in to his arms, carried me on his horse. My cousins too, he brought them with him once. We swam there, talked of our future."

Hephaistion looked at the river, seeing Lysias, his ready smile.

"Shades," Alexander said, reaching for Hephaistion, putting his arm around his waist and pulling him close.

OOXXOO

"What are they doing now?" Meda asked, trying to push by Thespis who was peering round the door.

"They are still talking. Alexander is looking at Hephaistion. Wait, they are facing each other, Alexander's hand has come up to Hephaistion's face." He paused a moment. "Ah, there it is, they are kissing."

"Let me see," Meda said urgently, managing to push by. "How can you see anything? It is just black out there."

"Let your eyes get accustomed to the dark, woman," Thespis replied.

"Oh, I see them. I see them," Meda laughed, almost jumping for joy.

"Keep your voice down," Thespis hissed.

Meda reached back, clutching at Thespis' chiton, twisting it, pinching Thespis' flesh. Just as Thespis was about to complain, Meda jumped back, releasing him.

"They are coming in!" Moving quickly, Meda ran to the table, snatching up two empty bowls and hurrying across the kitchen to throw them in a larger bowl, full of water.

Thespis rushed back to the table, putting his hands on his lap, then on the table, then reached for a cup of wine, before settling them on his lap, just as Alexander and Hephaistion appeared.

"Health to you!" Meda yelped, concentrating on the bowls, only glancing up at the two men, before turning her attentions back to the clean bowl, scrubbing at it with a cloth.

Alexander looked at Hephaistion and smiled, shrugging his shoulders, not knowing what was wrong. "We will see you in the morning. Thespis, will you tell the others I have retired?"

"Yes," said Thespis, but made no effort to move."

"Health to you," smiled Hephaistion, following Alexander along the hallway.

Meda dropped the bowl and scuttled down to the hallway, Thespis shot up from his seat and pulled her out of sight. They held their breath, hearing one door open and one door close, far enough for it to be Alexander's room. Nothing else, no other door.

Meda grinned up at Thespis, who smiled back at her. Without saying a word, Thespis took hold of the wet cloth Meda still held in her hand and the two of them did a komos around the kitchen. Their boy had found love.

OOXXOO

"Well, Ptolemy is like a bear with a sore head this morning," grinned Seleucus, as he came in to the dining room, making the announcement to Alexander and Hephaistion, who had all but finished their breakfast. "And how long have you been up?"

"Long enough," replied Alexander, smiling at Hephaistion. "I see that Cleitus is breaking camp. He should be here soon, you and the others better hurry if you intend eating something."

"Oh, who mentioned food?" groaned Perdiccas, stepping into the room. "I couldn't bear it. I feel as if I haven't even slept. Seleucus you'll have to ride by me. If I start to fall off my horse, then push me back on it."

Alexander laughed, and looked to Hephaistion. "And these are the men who are supposed to guard me."

Ptolemy appeared at the door, stretching and yawning. "Cassander says to leave him. He will catch us up when he has slept some more. Is there any wine?"

Alexander pushed a jug towards him. "There is milk," he smiled.

Ptolemy sighed. "You're far too happy this morning. Why couldn't you stay and drink the wine like the rest of us?" Ptolemy squinted up, looking on Hephaistion beside Alexander, as if for the first time. "Oh," he sighed, seeing the answer to his question. "Is the sun shining?"

"Bright as ever," Alexander replied.

"Great," Ptolemy muttered, moving from the door towards the kitchen. "I need some wine."

Seleucus sat down, and reached for some bread and meat. Perdiccas slumped by him, pulling a face as he saw Seleucus eating heartily.

"What?" complained Seleucus. "Wine makes me hungry. Do not blame me if your stomach is not so strong as mine."

Alexander stood up, Hephaistion followed his lead. "We'll be with the horses. Come down when you are done…..and bring Ptolemy with you."

OOXXOO

When Ptolemy did make it out into the morning sunlight, cursing as he did so, he found that Hephaistion had already tacked his horse for him. He scratched at his head, uncomfortable that he should be obliged to Hephaistion for anything.

"Your mare was with mine this morning. I thought it would save time if I tacked her," Hephaistion explained.

"There was no need to bother, Hephaistion," Ptolemy replied, brusquely.

"Oh, but there was," smiled Hephaistion. "If only to hear you say my name. It is the first time you have said it to me."

Ptolemy thought back. He had meant no insult, but then he had meant no acceptance either. He took the reins, of his mare, from Hephaistion, gave a grunt in reply and walked away.

Hephaistion watched him go, then saw Thespis and Meda saying farewell to Alexander. Meda was crying, while Thespis embraced Alexander. He walked over to them, leading his horse, they would have to go soon, Cleitus had arrived with more soldiers, and was waiting somewhat impatiently.

Seleucus and Perdiccas had also come over to say farewell, even Ptolemy found a smile for them, saying he wished they could have stayed longer. There were embraces all round as Meda clung to 'her boys' saying she wished they could all be children again, that she wished to re-live the happy times they had known.

She looked on Hephaistion. "And you should have been here. You should have been here with them. Things would have been different for you then, they would have all been your friends by now." She stepped over to him and threw her arms around his waist. "Never mind. You are here with them now. You are here for Alexander," she said, soothing herself. She patted Hephaistion's side, then stepped back to Thespis.

Thespis smiled. "I will not go short of company," he sighed, looking down at Meda, who laughed through the tears and nudged him with her elbow.

Alexander jumped up on to Bucephalus' back, the other's got on to their horses, taking a final look and saying a final farewell they rode away.

OOXXOO

Cleitus brought his horse alongside Ptolemy's and smiled to see that the wine had left him in a bad humour.

"So?" he asked, nodding ahead where Alexander and Hephaistion rode, side by side, deep in conversation. "What do you think of Alexander's new found love?"

Ptolemy screwed his eyes up against the sun, to see Hephaistion, looking intently as Alexander spoke. "I didn't think I would ever see Alexander so enamoured," he replied.

Cleitus laughed. "I don't know how the two of them met. Not with Hephaistion being a guard. I would have tried for him myself if I had not realised that Philip wanted him. But even after the boy's refusal it would have irked Philip too much to see him with someone else."

Ptolemy turned to look at Cleitus. The man never seemed to have trouble finding boys, he was handsome enough, he supposed, and a general's rank was always attractive….but then a king would be even better for someone wanting to gain favour. He looked at Hephaistion, smiling on Alexander. He had refused Philip and befriended Alexander when he was out of favour, when he had no-one. "But Alexander stepped forward," he murmured turning to Cleitus again.

Cleitus laughed. "When have you ever known Alexander take the easy path? I don't know how this friendship….this love began," he nodded towards Alexander and Hephaistion. "But there it is, and this Hephaistion is either clever and cunning or a lucky fool, because he is the king's favourite now when he was nothing just a few days ago."

"Methone is a backwater," Ptolemy stated.

"And there's another one he refused. Onatas."

"And this Lysias I've heard about…"

Cleitus grinned. "Ah, now you're asking me things that I don't have the answer to. Go ask Hephaistion …..or Alexander about him, I can't tell you. Philip bedded him, that's as much as I know." Cleitus shook his head, suddenly morose. "Pella won't be the same without Philip."

Ptolemy was about to reply, to express his remorse when he had hopes now for his future, when Cassander cantered up to the front of the line. "I said I would catch you up," he grinned. "Wouldn't want to miss the parade."

OOXXOO

The people of Pella lined the streets to watch the new king's arrival, in the late afternoon. Some shouted his name, shouted their support, but cheers and fanfares would have been an insult to Philip, so most watched in silence as they made their way, through the streets of the agora, to the palace.

They rode up to the stables, dismounting and handing their horses to the grooms who waited. Then went up the steps to the palace. Some of the older servants were crying, mourning Philip, not unhappy to see Alexander, but Philip was all they had ever known.

Alexander spent a few moments talking to them, calling them by name, then he stepped in to the palace where he was now king. Hephaistion was with him, Ptolemy, Seleucus and Perdiccas followed closely, Cleitus and Antipater stayed back. Alexander looked to them. They missed his father. "I miss him too," he said to them.

Antipater stepped forward. "We have to meet with Empedocles, Alexander - to discuss the games, to discuss your succession.

Alexander nodded, then looked to his friends. "Choose whichever guest rooms you would like as your own, then send servants to bring what you had to leave at the barracks." He turned to Hephaistion. "You will be in the room next to my own, have a servant show you the way." Before Hephaistion could reply he turned to leave with Antipater and Cleitus, then remembered something. "Oh, and you all get two hundred drachm, as advance payment, go find Theopompus, he will pay you." With that he was gone.

Ptolemy grinned and patted Seleucus and Perdiccas on the back. "So, we say farewell to the barracks. I know which room I'm after, come on, let the three of us go and choose our new quarters, then go find Theopompus so we can go drinking.

Perdiccas looked at Hephaistion. "So your rooms have already been chosen," he stated. "You will be finding a servant?" he asked.

Hephaistion nodded, then stood and watched them leave. He knew that Alexander had not intended to embarrass him, but he had inwardly cringed as Alexander had announced where he would be living. He wanted to be close to Alexander, but not in rooms neighbouring his own. He sighed. Confused with his thoughts, not knowing where the anger was coming from. Alexander was unwittingly making it harder for him. Putting him above the rest, when just a few days ago he had been nothing but a guard.

He heard laughter echoing down the hallway. He stood immobile, not knowing what to do, then realising the last thing he wanted was to find the room, he headed out into the sunlight, to the entrance of the palace.

Eurydice was there, with her children and maids. Her daughter, Europa, came running towards him, he crouched down, before lifting her in to his arms and spinning her around.

Eurydice looked concerned, her hands came up to take her daughter, then she hesitated. "You were my guard for a time….Hephaistion….that is your name? And you are with Alexander now." She sounded puzzled, as if she didn't understand how a man who guarded her could now be with the king, as his friend….as his lover.

Europa twisted her hand in Hephaistion's hair, servants hurried from the palace, past Hephaistion to help with the widowed queen's baggage. "I am with Alexander," Hephaistion stated. He crouched down intending to let Europa return to her mother, but the little girl squealed and held him closer, not wanting to be parted from him.

"She misses her father," Eurydice stated. "We have no man now to care for us, to protect us."

Hephaistion straightened up, still holding Europa, who settled her head on his shoulder and kept still. "Alexander has given you his word."

"You do not know his mother," Eurydice hissed, tears springing to her eyes. "When she returns, and return she will, as soon as she can, then she will make Alexander go back on his word. She controls him, she will rule through him, you do not know her, you do not know Alexander when she is near him." She turned and took her baby from his nurse, holding him to her. "Where should I go, Hephaistion? Where can I run to? I have nowhere, just the word of Alexander, but when Olympias returns, when that bitch turns his mind…" She shook her head, tears running down her face, the maids hurried to comfort her, encouraging her inside.

Hephaistion followed, still carrying Europa. He followed them through the palace, up stairs and along a cool hallway, to Eurydice's quarters. As he stood in the doorway, a maid saw him, as if she had not realised he was following, or had forgotten about Europa in their efforts to calm Eurydice. She hurried forward and took Europa, who gave a small cry at being parted from him. Then the maid pushed him from the room, and closed the door.

"Alexander will not see you harmed," he whispered. Pella had always been a dangerous place, perhaps he had not fully realised how dangerous it could be.

Not for the first time, he wondered how Alexander had survived it all. He had been worried what people thought of him , now he could see that people formed opinions of Alexander just as easily.

He headed back out of the palace, only having just reached the bottom of the stairs when Cassander found him.

"What's this?" Cassander asked. "Are you not satisfied with a king, Hephaistion? Are you now attempting to warm the bed of Philip's grieving queen?"

Hephaistion glared at Cassander but decided his comments did not deserve an answer. He went to walk by him but Cassander grabbed his arm. Hephaistion pulled himself free and carried on walking with Cassander in pursuit.

"Who was the man you loved at Methone? Lysias? That was his name wasn't it? Did you both plot this together? Did you plan to come to Pella and seduce who you could? To offer your bodies where you could? Is that it Hephaistion?

Hephaistion had reached the entrance to the palace, his hands formed into fists, but he still held his temper, despite the fact that Cassander was attracting the attention of the court. As if realising this Cassander raised his voice.

"You did well didn't you? Better than you thought? Not bad for a nobody from Methone…" Cassander sneered as Hephaistion stopped walking. He didn't turn but his words were hitting the mark. "You're a nobody, Hephaistion…a nobody who hopes to be somebody, by any means they can."

Hephaistion turned, Cassander laughed in his face, hoping to goad him in to action. "You have an evil tongue, Cassander," he said, as calmly as he could. "You can say a lot on subjects you know nothing about. But I won't allow your words to hurt me, when I know the truth, I know what is in my heart, so leave me alone, go find your sport with someone else."

Someone in the crowd, watching, must have suffered the same from Cassander at some time. Somebody laughed and encouraged, praised Hephaistion for his words.

Cassander's face grew red and he struck out at Hephaistion, but Hephaistion stopped his hand, twisted it behind his back and brought Cassander to his knees, holding him securely.

"Let me up!" Cassander snarled, struggling but unable to move. He glanced around the crowd, embarrassed, there was laughter now from more than one person, someone was applauding, several women were attempting to hide their smiles. "Let me up!" he snapped.

"Then apologise," Hephaistion said, putting more pressure on Cassander's arm.

Cassander yelped, tears unwillingly coming to his eyes. "Let me up," he cried, aware that he sounded like he was begging. He realised he had to beg. "I apologise! Let me up, you bastard, let me up!"

"You can say it nicer than that. I want an apology for your unfair accusations, Cassander." Again, Hephaistion applied pressure on the arm.

"I apologise….I apologise, Hephaistion. I was goading you…I apologise….now let me up."

Hephaistion released him. Stepping back, saying nothing, but making his way through the crowd, heading for the agora.

He walked quickly, regretting that the days were so difficult, knowing the moment he saw Alexander again he would know it was all worth it. If Alexander seemed to find strength from him, then it was an equal thing, because he drew strength from Alexander. He had to think things through, for his own sake. He wondered if Eurydice spoke the truth, if Olympias really could turn Alexander's mind. Shaking off those thoughts because Olympias was still far away, he put his mind to work on what he had done to turn Alexander's companions against him.

He came to the agora, coming down some steps to a row of shops, but he was not looking at the merchandise, he was wondering how loving Alexander could be wrong. Couldn't they see that was all he wanted? But Alexander had just given him rooms next to his own, so as far as they were concerned he was using Alexander for gain. He came to another street and walked along it. Olympias. When she did return, surely she could not be as bad as people painted her. Perhaps people judged her unfairly. But Eurydice would have spoken to Philip, what if her opinions were his opinions?

He looked up to see a statue of Aphrodite before him. He shook his head, angry with the goddess, but went to sit at the bench beneath her feet, as if she might notice him and make things right. Make Alexander appear, wrap him in his arms, give him the strength to cope with this new world he was in.

Two girls walked by, carrying baskets, one with bread and one with fruit. One nudged the other, they both smiled over at Hephaistion.

"Are you a gift from the goddess?" one of them asked, causing her friend to laugh and nudge her. As if amazed by her own question, the girl who had spoken blushed, and looked over her shoulder at Hephaistion, as they hurried on along the street.

Hephaistion stood, looking up at the statue, before walking on, at a slower pace than before, this time looking at the stalls. One was selling weapons. There was a fine sword, well balanced and beautifully decorated. The merchant stepped forward, but Hephaistion walked on before he got caught up in any discussion on price. There was nothing wrong with the sword he had at Methone.

He looked back towards the palace, standing on the hill over the city, the capital of Macedon. His eyes looked left, to the mountains beyond, pale against the blue sky and the heat of the late afternoon.

"Well, you look deep in thought."

Hephaistion turned to see Hippodamus walking towards him, smiling, he returned the smile, happy to see the man. "I suppose I was," he replied, not wishing to share where his mind was taking him. "Are you off duty?"

Hippodamus nodded. "I'm on my way to my parents house."

Hephaistion looked down the street as if he might see where Hippodamus was headed.

"You're welcome to come. My mother makes a fine supper."

Hephaistion looked back to the palace. "I ought to head back," he replied.

Hippodamus nudged him. "Nonsense. Come for supper. Come and tease my sisters with your good looks, Hephaistion." Hippodamus saw that Hephaistion was about to refuse him again. "There will be chicken and lamb, all cooked to perfection," he smiled. "Pheidias and Leochares are coming too," he added.

"Thank you for the invitation, Hippodamus, but I really ought to be heading back," Hephaistion replied.

Hippodamus put his hand on Hephaistion's shoulder. "If you're sure then. I have no duty tomorrow, Pheidias and Leochares have the honour of guarding Alexander, among others, but I get to spend time with my family at the games. You are welcome to join us then, if you would like."

Hephaistion smiled. "I might just do that."

"Good," Hippodamus grinned. "Well, if you're sure about the supper, I better be on my way. Health to you, Hephaistion."

"Health to you, Hippodamus," Hephaistion replied, surprised by the act of friendship. He looked up at the statue of Aphrodite, wondering if she had played a hand in it. Looking back at Hippodamus he was tempted to change his mind, but he let him go. He had no wish to return to the palace yet, he carried on through the agora, taking a look at what he couldn't afford to buy.

He smiled as he remembered the advance payment Alexander had offered, then looked down at his borrowed chiton. He would still be owed some money from his duties as Royal Bodyguard. He could use that to buy a couple of suitable chitons, and if he could, a new chalmys would be good. He looked down at his cavalry boots. He doubted he could replace them, but the ones he wore were still serviceable. He did not want to take money from Alexander when he felt he had not yet earned it.

He had never been one for material possessions. Lysias used to tease him about it. But he could see that he would have to dress the part, as best he could, if he were to lead a troop. He sighed. Perhaps it would be best to ask Alexander to free him from that obligation. He had not asked for it, but even as he thought of giving it up, he knew he craved the opportunity to prove himself. He had led men at Methone, and if he did not take the chance now, then he would only have to ask, or hope, for the opportunity in the future

He walked along the street, until he could see the palace before him. Taking a deep breath, he headed back.


	17. Chapter 17

Hephaistion found a servant only to willing to show him to his new rooms. He swung open the double doors to reveal a room almost as grand as Philip's had been. That was all he had to judge it on, never having ever been to Alexander's quarters.

The servant went to light a lamp, as it was now early evening, but Hephaistion thanked him and said that he could see to himself for now. The servant bowed and closed the doors as he left.

Hephaistion hesitated, looking around at the paintings on the wall, the furnishings. There was a balcony ahead of him, then a door to the left and a door to the right. Dining couches and tables, but no bed in this room. He stepped forward, then paused, looking down. Marble floors. Like Philip's room.

He walked over to the balcony, looking down onto a courtyard. A servant appeared there, carrying an urn on her hip. Hephaistion stepped back, not wishing to be seen by her. He looked back into the room, wondering if Alexander's rooms were the same.

He found the bathroom, and then the bedroom but did not spend long in either. He came back to the first room and finding a chair he sat and waited.

OOXXOO

Alexander had done with the organisation of the games. In truth, nothing much needed to be done. The games would be held at Pella's arena. It was a larger venue, but that was a good thing, as more people would be in attendance.

He had not wanted anything changed, he wanted them to be as his father had planned, except for the procession of the gods. They would be sacrificed to, prayed to.

The games had not been the only thing on his mind. He had something else to organise, and had interrupted Empedocles monologue to speak to servants and arrange things.

When the meeting was done, when Empedocles finally realised that he should cut short his words, Alexander went to find Theopompus, and was not surprised to find that, although his other friends had claimed their money, Hephaistion had not.

Alexander took the money for him, weighing it in his hand as he headed to the rooms next to his own. He smiled as he opened the door, then saw Hephaistion, standing to attention as he came in.

"It's dark in here," Alexander observed. "You should ask the servants to light the lamps. Do you like your rooms?" He stepped forward , placing the money on a table by the door.

"This room is as large as the dormitory at Methone. Thirty of us could sleep in here," Hephaistion replied, coming over to Alexander and embracing him.

Alexander smiled. "You will get used to it." He held tightly to Hephaistion, then pulled back and sought his lips, kissing him, wanting him.

"Are your rooms the same?" Hephaistion asked, breaking the kiss.

"Perhaps they are not so grand," Alexander admitted, brushing Hephaistion's hair back from his face, kissing his neck. "This room was always reserved for visiting ambassadors my father wanted to impress."

"What if they need it now?"

Alexander laughed. "I don't think that Pella will be seeing any ambassadors for a while, Hephaistion. Come, let's light some lamps and you will see how comfortable it can be."

"I need to fetch my things from the Royal Guards barracks," Hephaistion said.

"Haven't the servants brought them here already?" Alexander asked, sounding surprised. He watched as Hephaistion looked about the room, felt his body tense against him. Then smiled as Hephaistion tried to assure him he was happy where he was.

"I will get used to it, Alexander. Your rooms are just next door? Could we not go there tonight?"

"I want to be with you, in your rooms tonight, Hephaistion," Alexander whispered, intoxicated by the sight, the nearness of his love. He kissed him again. "Take me to your bed, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion sighed. Accepting. He took Alexander's hand and went to lead him to the bedroom.

Alexander did not move, but grinned over at Hephaistion, pulling him back. "That is not your bedroom."

Hephaistion looked towards the door, then back to Alexander. Despite the darkness of the room, Alexander could see the puzzled expression on his face. "It is the only room with a bed in it," he replied.

Alexander stepped forward, kissing Hephaistion's lips. "But that isn't your bed. Come with me, Hephaistion."

Alexander led the way, scooping up the money, knowing that Hephaistion thought, at first, that he was being taken to Alexander's bed, to be told that he would share it like their bed at Aegae. As Alexander walked past his rooms, he turned and smiled to see the confusion on Hephaistion's face.

"Where are the your guards?" Hephaistion asked.

"Further down the hallway," Alexander replied. "They do not need to stand outside my rooms to guard me." He turned to Hephaistion, reaching his hand up to caress his face. "And I have you with me."

Turning left and going down a short flight of steps, Alexander led the way along a hallway to a door at the end, like at Aegae. He hesitated at the door. "This is where your bed is, Hephaistion."

He opened the door onto a small room well-lit by lamps. Again, it was like the room at Aegae with two dining couches and a table, set with food and wine. A large bed was at the other end, with linen sheets, a fur rug was at the bottom of it. There was a writing desk, a chest and a small table there too.

Hephaistion looked back at Alexander and then stepped into the room. The walls were white, the far wall had a painting on it. "Achilles and Patroclus," Hephaistion murmured, looking at it as he walked by it to a small balcony.

"You can see over to the mountains from here," Alexander said, walking behind Hephaistion and wrapping his arms around him, placing his chin on Hephaistion's shoulder.

"Thank you, Alexander," Hephaistion said, putting his hands on Alexander's. "The other rooms were too grand….this is perfect."

"It's the smallest of the guest rooms, that's why the others did not pick it, but I thought you would like it…..for the time we are here."

Hephaistion turned in Alexander's arms and kissed him.

Alexander grinned. "And I hear you are good in a fight. Best I keep you happy then. Or perhaps I should enter you in the games, the wrestling begins tomorrow."

"You heard about Cassander?"

"This is Pella," Alexander replied. "I would like to have seen it."

"It wasn't much of a fight," Hephaistion admitted.

"What did you do? Show me."

Hephaistion looked into Alexander's eyes, then smiled and reached for his arm. As he went to twist it, Alexander grabbed him round the waist and put out his foot to trip him backwards. Hephaistion suspected Alexander might seek to win the fight and was ready for a counter-attack. Laughing, he moved his hand to Alexander's shoulder, so as he fell back he brought Alexander with him, then he twisted his body to sit astride him and reached for his hands, holding them above Alexander's head.

"Like I said, it wasn't much of a fight," grinned Hephaistion. "But you are too much like temptation now. I claim you as my prize." He stared for a moment as Alexander gazed in to his eyes saying nothing. Then he released Alexander's hands, to feel Alexander instantly reaching for him, caressing him, needing him too.

Alexander ripped Hephaistion's chiton, in his eagerness to touch, groaning in desire as Hephaistion leaned over him, finding his lips, then lay alongside him, wrapping his legs around him, pulling him close. He pulled at Hephaistion's undergarments, ripping them.

Hephaistion thrust against Alexander, as he now held Hephaistion's arms above his head and bit his neck, enjoying the rough love. Hephaistion brought his thighs up to Alexander's waist, using them to push Alexander over. Alexander laughed and released Hephaistion's hands, moving to his waist to push back, but Hephaistion had the advantage now, he rolled Alexander on to his stomach and pinned him to the floor.

Alexander groaned as Hephaistion moved his body over his, arching his back as much as he could as Hephaistion bit his back, kissed him, ran his lips against him. He parted his legs in invitation, then felt Hephaistion move his weight off him, his hand encouraging him to move on to his side. Hephaistion sought his lips, kissing him hard, his hands exploring, pulling at his clothing.

Alexander laughed. They should move to the bed, but here, on the floor, the urgent need for release, it was so good.

He ripped the remains of Hephaistion's chiton from his body, ensuring that the undergarments followed, then removed his own, while all the time, writhing against Hephaistion, who bit his neck, gripped his waist, then explored, caressed and gripped again.

He had offered himself to Hephaistion, but the offer had not been taken up. He glanced up at the table, laden with food, there would be oil there, but to reach for it would mean moving away from Hephaistion, and he could not do that.

Hephaistion's hands ran up to his shoulders, then he lay on his back and parted his legs, in invitation.

"You are too beautiful," Alexander groaned, moving between the parted legs, biting and licking at Hephaistion's chest. He moved his groin against Hephaistion's, making Hephaistion gasp and arch his back, lifting his legs on to Alexander's shoulders, his hands reaching for Alexander's, staring up at him, begging for release.

Alexander spat onto his fingers, then bathed his erection as best he could before pushing against Hephaistion. He meant to be careful. Tentative. But his desire was too great, however, any guilt he might have felt was washed away as Hephaistion pushed down, reached for him, held him close and moved his body.

They came together, walked through Elysian Fields together, for a moment, held each other tightly as their bodies felt the delights, the ecstasy of orgasm, then they looked in to each other's eyes, laughing at how good it had been.

Alexander lowered himself against Hephaistion's body, the urgency had passed but he still craved the touch of his lover. He kissed gently along Hephaistion's collar bone, then along his neck to his lips. A longer, meaningful kiss followed, one that spoke of gratitude, of love, of commitment to each other.

"Is there a reason you are destroying my clothes, Alexander?" Hephaistion whispered, his lips close to Alexander's left ear.

Alexander lifted himself up to see scraps of cloth still caught in Hephaistion's belt. He unfastened it, let it slide to the floor, before lowering himself down on to Hephaistion again. "I was caught up in my desire for you," he replied, trying to sound innocent of any crime.

Hephaistion moved his head to look around the room, seeing that Alexander had left the bag of money on one of the dining couches. He stared at it for a moment, bit his lip, and then looked back at Alexander. "Are you trying to get me to spend the money?"

Alexander grinned. "And how many chitons do you have left?"

Hephaistion looked down at the remnants on the floor, then back to Alexander. "Just one." He smiled. "But if you think I'm taking money from you, Alexander, then you are wrong. I still have my pay from my time as Royal Bodyguard, and I already intended spending that money on a couple of new chitons."

Alexander gently kissed Hephaistion's lips, before he spoke again. "But the others have taken theirs, and they have not earned it, just accepted it. You have earned it Hephaistion, you have been there for me over the past few days, you have given me strength, sorting the guards, advising, listening…..loving me. I have never known love like this before, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion lifted his head to kiss Alexander's lips. "But two hundred drachmn is too much," he argued.

"Seventy-six drachm," smiled Alexander. "There are seventy-six drachmn left. I sent the servants to buy you things. Look in the chest." He lifted himself up, allowing Hephaistion to move back, kissing his groin as he did so.

Alexander stood up as Hephaistion lifted the lid to the chest. There inside were twenty fine chitons, white, blue and black, folded neatly in a row, undergarments too. By their side four chalmys, one black, one blue, one white, one red were folded, fine brooches on the top of them to secure them. A selection of belts lay beside an assortment of sandals and boots, then brushes and combs and a fine mirror.

Alexander ran his hand around Hephaistion's body. "Seeing you, like this, wearing nothing but your cavalry boots. Perhaps this was a mistake. I should have had you walk around naked."

Hephaistion smiled, but shook his head. "This is too much, Alexander."

"Nothing will ever be too much for you, my Hephaistion," Alexander replied, caressing the side of Hephaistion's face.

Hephaistion stared in to the chest, then reached to touch what was there, as if not believing he had so much. He turned back to Alexander. "It will make you happy if I accept, will it not?"

Alexander embraced Hephaistion. "I couldn't be happier than when I am with you."

"Thank you, Alexander," Hephaistion whispered, kissing Alexander's lips, gently. Then looking into his eyes he moved forward to claim another.

Alexander put his hand up to Hephaistion's chest. "We have the night, Hephaistion. I asked the servants to prepare a bath." He led the way to a small bathroom, but with a bath big enough for two. "We will share the same servants….after all….they will never know which room I am sleeping in. If the guards remain further down the hall, then we can come and go to each other's rooms as we please."

"You have it all worked out, don't you?" grinned Hephaistion, following Alexander in to the bath. He went to say something, then hesitated.

"What is it?"

Hephaistion scooped some water up, let it run down his chest. "The games tomorrow. Hippodamus has invited me to sit with him and his family. I would like to."

Alexander studied Hephaistion's face. "I wanted you to be with me. This is because of the others, how they are with you, isn't it?" He reached for Hephaistion, caressing him. "I do not understand why they cannot see what I see, what others, Thespis, Meda, Hippodamus see in you. They have been my friends for so long."

"And that is why," replied Hephaistion. "We both know, that we can relax and enjoy the day more if we spend it apart."

Alexander considered Hephaistion's words, then nodded. "Go be with Hippodamus then, Hephaistion. But there is a banquet in the evening, I want you by my side for that."

Hephaistion smiled. "Thank you for understanding, and I will be with you tomorrow night." He traced a finger down Alexander's neck. "I have marked you here

Alexander put his hand up to his heart. "You have marked me here too. I am yours, Hephaistion."


	18. Chapter 18

Ptolemy looked around the arena, now packed to capacity for the beginning of the funeral games.

Any solemnity that had been shown as they had returned to Pella yesterday,was now replaced with an air of excitement and anticipation from the crowd who had been gathering since early morning. He noticed a mother pointing out, to her child, the colourful banners, the soldiers taking up position. Two young, attractive girls were picking their way past those people already seated, waving at a group of friends they intended to join. An enterprising merchant was selling fruit, shouting out the prices, calling back to a young boy who ran off, disappearing from sight.

A cheer went up, faces turned to where Ptolemy stood. He turned himself to see Alexander enter with Seleucus and Perdiccas, his guard not far behind him. Alexander smiled and acknowledged the crowd before taking a seat. Ptolemy hesitated before sitting next to Alexander, looking back for Hephaistion, only to see Antipater, Cassander and Cleitus arrive. He watched them go to their own seats, seeing Eurydice with her maid servant and her two children. She was looking anxiously at Alexander, the baby crying as he sensed her anxiety. Ptolemy looked over his shoulder, seeking Hephaistion.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Seleucus, having found a place next to Ptolemy, with Perdiccas sitting next to him,

Alexander heard the comment. "Hephaistion will not be here," he said. "He is somewhere in the crowd with Hippodamus and his family."

"Do we make him so uncomfortable?" Ptolemy asked, now searching the crowd.

"No. You make me uncomfortable," replied Alexander.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion thought it would be easier to locate Hippodamus, but he was struggling to find him.

He climbed up onto a wall to gain a better view and spotted some men he knew were in the Vanguard. Pushing his way through to them he was pleased to hear that Hippodamus was seated close by.

When he had parted from Alexander that morning, he had tracked down the paymaster for the Royal Bodyguard, who had sent him on, with a note, to Theopompus, who had paid him what he was due. It seemed a silly thing when he had the drachmm from Alexander, but he knew that he had earned this money, it made a difference to him.

He was wearing a new white chiton, with a blue chlamys, fastened with a fine gold pin. He felt the equal of any man there, though he was still wearing his cavalry boots because he liked their fit.

He passed a man selling fruit and reached in to his new purse, attached to his new belt, and bought a small sack of apples, a small boy had just arrived with them, panting for breath. The man took Hephaistion's money and nodded at him, before scowling at the boy, who took off at a run, presumably for more.

Taking a better grip of the sack, Hephaistion looked around in the direction he had been shown and saw Hippodamus waving at him and moving along the stone seat to make room for him. A cheer went up and Hephaistion turned to see that Alexander had arived, he saw him wave to the crowd and Ptolemy go to him.

"I didn't think you were coming," smiled Hippodamus. "Sit down, Hephaistion, before Lydia gets shoved by the man next to her and you lose your place."

A young girl, with curled dark hair, smiled up at Hephaistion. He assumed she was Lydia and returned her smile, before taking his place, glancing up at Alexander, longing to share the moment with him.

Hippodamus nudged Hephaistion and pointed along the row. "This is my father Demades, my mother, Danae, that's my older sister Iphis, and my younger brother Antenor. Hephaistion greeted them and they greeted him in return. Iphis noted her disapproval at being referred to as old, but smiled sweetly on Hephaistion as she berated her brother. Some light banter followed, and Hephaistion felt embraced by this loving family. He offered the sack of apples to Danae, who made a fuss, saying they had enough and he needn't have bothered, but Hephaistion said that his mother had taught him to never visit empty-handed. Danae reminded him a little of his mother, an older version, but then he remembered he had not seen his mother in a long time.

Trumpets sounded, announcing the start of the games. Alexander stood and spoke briefly, but eloquently, about his father, about his succession, promising Macedon would only grow stronger. A cheer went up. The trumpets sounded again and the first athletes entered the arena.

Hippodamus reached out for a small basket, covered with a cloth. There was roast chicken in it, three or four birds. His father poured out wine and handed it along in cups, while his mother insisted Hephaistion take some bread and help himself to some chicken. Hephaistion still felt full from his breakfast at dawn, but took what was offered so as not to insult anybody. He noticed Lydia took only the wine, and when he turned to gaze on her she blushed and looked away.

"My sister is not usually so quiet," Hippodamus said loudly. "She always has plenty to say. I think she likes you, Hephaistion."

Lydia's eyes flashed, she went redder than before and opened her mouth to protest, but saw Hephaistion's eyes gazing on her, and stayed mute. Biting her lip and taking great interest in the wrestlers close to them.

"That man there, Hephaistion. The one getting massacred by the chap with no hair," said Hippodamus, once again nudging him to get his attention.

Hephaistion looked to see a tall man, with short black hair, a scar on one arm, struggling to stay upright against the bald man, who obviously knew his craft. As he looked the bald man won the contest, pushing the tall man off balance and pinning him before he knew what had happened. Cheers and laughter went up by those sitting closest to the match, but more laughter came from a group of men now standing, laughing and pointing as the tall man got up and brushed the dirt from his body, grinning back at them. "I see him," Hephaistion said.

"Well, that's Caletor, you better pray to the gods that you don't get him in your troop. He's trouble. Can't tell you the number of captains we've had that would love to hear he'd been a casualty of battle. He influences the men around him."

"When he can't win a wrestling match?" Hephaistion laughed.

"He will only be wrestling for the fun of it, but we will see him take victory later. He can run like the wind, nobody will beat him." Hippodamus nudged him again. "Mind you, thinking on it, Alexander could beat him. Have you ever seen him run? He leaps on and off chariots for a pastime....he could beat Caletor."

Hephaistion looked up to Alexander, proud of the man he loved. Enjoying learning new things about him.

OOXXOO

Ptolemy was watching Alexander while the games were on. Instead of watching the athletes he was focused on the seating area to the right. He followed his gaze, and sure enough there was Hephaistion. He felt guilty, for a moment, Alexander obviously wanted the man by his side, but Pausanias had just killed Philip and there had been a time when there appeared to have been love between them.

Anyway, Alexander had left it too late to find love with another man. He was twenty, time he should be looking for a wife, especially now he was king. Again he looked over at Alexander and he saw the love in Alexander's eyes. How many times had he and the other companions wished for Alexander to find the comfort of true love? He looked down in to the crowd and found Hephaistion once more. He was undoubtedly handsome and seemed easily accepted by others. Ptolemy felt himself weaken for a moment, almost pledging to himself to give Hephaistion a chance, but then he strengthened his resolve. He remembered late night drinking parties where he had misjudged Pausanias, he could easily make the same misjudgement again, and this time he would not only lose a king, he would lose a friend.

OOXXOO

The morning passed by in a variety of entertainments, the boxing followed the wrestling, and then there was spear throwing. Early afternoon, there was a break for people to stretch their legs, relieve themselves, freshen up and buy food.

As soon as the break was announced Alexander was up from his seat and moving quickly with his guard following. Ptolemy, Selecus and Perdiccas followed, the crowd clearing, cries of goodwill and affection were hardly acknowledged as he made his way through the crowd. It had been torture for him, sitting so far from Hephaistion, watching him but not being able to talk to him.

With the crowd clearing he quickly made his way to where Hephaistion was sitting with the mother of the family and one of the daughters. The rest of the family had apparently taken the opportunity to move. The mother saw Alexander approach and put her hand on Hephaistion's. Alexander was relieved to see Hephaistion so happy to see him, suddenly remembering his promise not to see him until the banquet that evening.

"Alexander," Hephaistion murmured, standing up and coming towards him.

Alexander could not stop himself embracing him, however briefly, then he did not want to let go of him, but forced himself to. He looked over at the two women, now standing, the daughter smoothing out her gown."Will you introduce me?" he turned and held out his hand to help the women down from the seating.

"Alexander, meet Hippodamus' mother Danae, and her daughter Iphis."

Alexander looked on Iphis with interest. "Iphis. She was gifted to Patroclus was she not?" He glanced at Hephaistion, seeing him biting his lip to hide a smile.

Iphis looked to her mother, then back to Alexander. "I do not know, it is just what I am called."

Alexander wanted to take Hephaistion aside and talk to him freely. He had thought that he had been suffering being so far away, but being so near and unable to touch was a sweet torture. He turned to see his companions who were keeping their distance, then turned back to Hephaistion. "Would you be with me this afternoon?" Pleased when Hephaistion accepted the offer he looked to Danae and Iphis, before looking back across the arena. "You do not have much of a view from here. Come and join me, where I am seated, I insist, the whole family."

Iphis was delighted, Danae a little worried about spending time in the presence of royalty. At that moment Demades, Hippodamus, Antenor and Lydia returned, a little surprised to see the king there, and even more surprised to learn of the offer he had made. Danae had brought enough food to feed an army, Hephaistion reached for a basket and Alexander called Ptolemy and Perdiccas forward to help carry the rest of the food, Seleucus having already picked up the wine. Hippodamus picked up the sack of apples and then Alexander led the way back to his seat, matching his steps with Hephaistion's he leaned over to him. "Iphis is a pretty girl," he said.

Hephaistion grinned back at him. "Should I tease you now, Alexander, or save it for tonight?"

"Stay by my side, Hephaistion," Alexander replied.

OOXXOO

Trumpets sounded to announce the games were to begin again, people hurried back to their seats before the first races would begin.

When they had come back to Alexander's place in the arena, Hephaistion had happily taken a place between Demades and Antenor. Iphis had tried to sit by him and was somewhat annoyed that her younger brother had ruined her chance to sit so close to a man so handsome. She whispered now to her mother, who smiled with the wisdom of age, taking Lydia's hand, as Lydia looked to Alexander.

Ptolemy, Perdiccas and Seleucus sat with Alexander, Hippodamus sat close to where the food had been placed.

Pheidias and Leochares stood guard, grinning up at them. Seeing this Alexander excused the two from their duties, saying he had enough companions to guard him, then he let the rest of the guard go. Hippodamus went with his friends, there were girls they wanted to chase, unlike the men in the arena, chasing honour.

Antipater and Cleitus threw him a look of concern, Cleitus putting his hand to his sword, then looking to Antipater, shaking his head. Alexander was not like Philip.

Danae offered the food to Alexander, who took some bread and an apple. The other companions had some chicken, then took wine from Demades who was telling them that it came from his brother's vineyard.

Hephaistion smiled over at Alexander, getting a look from Ptolemy, but not letting it bother him. He turned back to watch the races, seeing the man Hippodamus had pointed out to him, Caletor, easily winning his race. Far too easily. He was right to be proud of his ability. The same men who had laughed at him in his defeat in the wrestling, now cheered at him in his victory. Caletor did a little dance, commiserating with his fellow contestants but relishing his victory.

After the races, there was archery, after the archery more spear-throwing, then as the afternoon was almost gone the trumpets announced the end of the games for that day.

Alexander invited Hippodamus' family to join them the next day, looking at Hephaistion to judge his reaction. Then he stood and made his way from the arena, saying farewell to the family, sending servants with them to help carry the near empty baskets home.

Hephaistion did not go to Alexander's side, but walked along with the other companion's, only when they reached the palace did he go to him, as Ptolemy, Seleucus and Perdiccas went to their rooms.

"Come let's bathe," Alexander said, heading off to his rooms. He grinned over at Hephaistion. "I like your new clothes, but I am glad to see you wearing your cavalry boots. Every time I have looked at you today, I have seen you as you were last night."

He grasped Hephaistion's arm and pulled him in to a quiet alcove, making sure they could not be seen, he kissed Hephaistion with all the passion that had been building inside him during the day, glad to have it returned, to feel Hephaistion hold him tightly, to hear him groan with desire.

With urgency now, they hurried to Alexander's rooms and threw themselves down on to the bed, pulling at each other's clothing. No words were said, their lips too busy exploring each other's body. Hephaistion took Alexander in his mouth, for the first time, pinning Alexander's arms with his hands as he tried to protest, tried to pleasure his lover in return. It did not take long for Alexander to give himself totally to the sensations, arching his back as he felt release, felt Hephaistion swallow.

Hephaistion's eyes met his, Alexander spread his legs, offering himself, placing his legs on Hephaistion's broad shoulders, although his body was satisfied, he still felt the desire to have Hephaistion inside of him. He groaned and moved himself as Hephaistion entered him, wanting to serve him, wanting to satisfy him. Alexander's hands caressed Hephaistion's body, his hips moved with him, he found his voice, offering words of love, of desire, until Hephaistion thrust forward, his body shuddering above him.

They lay in silence then, their bodies melded together as one, sleep almost taking them, but they were both aware that they had a banquet to attend.

It was Hephaistion who moved first. Gently lifting himself from Alexander, kissing his face, his neck, as he did so, he looked about. "So these are your rooms," he said, and smiled.

OOXXOO

At the banquet that night a messenger arrived with a letter from Cleopatra. Alexander had been joking with Antipater. He took the letter, broke the seal and read it. After he had read it he crumpled it up, then stood up, quickly excusing himself and leaving the hall.

Hephaistion was surprised as everyone to see Alexander disappear, his head down, ignoring the guests. He looked to the other companions, to see them looking at him.

Perhaps they thought it best to leave Alexander, but that was not his way. He stood up and put down his cup of wine.

Perdiccas reached for his hand. "He is best left, Hephaistion," he advised. "Alexander can suffer dark moods."

"Then I would try to lighten them for him. But I thank you for your concern, Perdiccas," he replied.

Hephaistion left the hall, heading for Alexander's rooms. The guard had followed him, he found them stationed at the end of the hall, a sure sign that he was heading in the right direction.

He opened a door and silently entered the rooms, to see Alexander at the balcony, a cup of wine in his hand, staring at the crumpled letter, but not reading it.

"Alexander?" Hephaistion spoke softly. Alexander reminded him of an untamed animal, that might attack or bolt if pressed too hard.

Alexander glanced in his direction but did not speak. His eyes were full of tears. He held the letter out to Hephaistion.

Hephaistion came forward and took the letter, but before he could open it and read it, Alexander told him what it said.

"My mother arrived at Aegae this morning, she will only stop one night and then she will return here….return to Pella."

Hephaistion looked at Alexander. "That is not such a bad thing is it?" he asked.

Alexander laughed, a bitter laugh, and drank some wine, looking out in to the darkness as if he might find the answer, then he looked back at Hephaistion. "Cleopatra reports that she placed a gold wreath on the head of Pausanias….honouring him for killing my father."

Hephaistion was stunned by this news, instantly knowing why Alexander had been so affected. It had to be the truth, but it was a cruel act. The mother insulting the father's memory. He took the wine from Alexander, placing it on a table, then took Alexander's hand and led him to the bed. At his guidance, Alexander lay down on it and Hephaistion moved to lie down beside him and hold him in his arms. "You need to talk to her, Alexander. And you cannot do that until she arrives. So let it go for now. I am here. I love you, Alexander. I always will."

Alexander's hand came up to hold Hephaistion's, he turned to him, his face relaxing. "Why?" he asked. "Why would she do such a thing?"

OOXXOO

Alexander's spirits had improved by the following morning. As he arrived at the arena, with Hephaistion, he smiled in greeting to Hippodamus' family, then expressed an interest in the races, and the fact that poetry reading would be held in the theatre.

Seleucus nudged Perdiccas, then followed him as they took theirseats, he had expected Alexander to be sullen, lost in thought. "He can lift Alexander's mood," he, turning to Ptolemy but getting no reaction. He pulled Ptolemy's chiton to gain his attention.

"But Olympias is returning." Ptolemy replied, looking to a smiling Alexander. They had caught the messenger last night, before he headed back, and with a little coaxing he told them what was common knowledge in Aegae.

Things would be different with Olympias' return, but she had been in Epirus for so long, and Ptolemy had enjoyed the days when she was not there to influence her son. He was only sorry they had been exiled, for something which was not their fault. If they had been able to stay with Alexander, he may not have sought Hephaistion's company, they may have had time to free Alexander from Olympias' persuasion.

He looked at Hephaistion and could not help but feel concern, no matter his feelings for the man, Hephaistion would have no place, Olympias would press Alexander to marry. That was all Olympias had ever wanted, to see Alexander secure on the throne, to have him produce an heir. She would break the relationship and Hephaistion would be best to return to his duties at Methone, or disappear to some other obscure garrison.

Trumpets sounded announcing the games would begin again, cheering went up from the crowd as the athletes entered the arena. And so the morning passed.

OOXXOO

In the early afternoon, just after the mid-day break, a messenger arrived.

Alexander knew that he had come to announce Olympias' arrival and turned to Hephaistion, having kept him close all morning. He said nothing, but nodded at him, and Hephaistion stood and went to Hippodamus' family, explaining that they would need to go to another part of the arena. He watched as Hephaistion and the family left, then turned to his other companions.

"My mother is here," he announced, but saw that they already knew.

He came down the steps of the arena, acknowledging Antipater and Cleitus, who stood but made no attempt to follow. However, Cassander went with them, curious to see the meeting of mother and son. Alexander's feelings were confused. Part of him longed to see his mother,he loved her and was sure of her love for him. Another part, dreaded her return, since she had been in Epirus he had felt a freedom he had never known. Whenever he went with his father on campaign, he had felt a release, without her influence. Her words confused him, made him uncertain, unsure of his closest friends. He took a deep breath. She would know of his love for Hephaistion. He couldn't allow her to twist his mind against him. He was sure of his love,she would have to accept it........she would accept it.

OOXXOO

Seleucus caught up with Ptolemy, pulling him aside anxious for answers to the questions in his mind. "Hephaistion knew to go, didn't he?"

Ptolemy looked back as if he might see Hephaistion, then looked over at Seleucus. "You know Olympias as well as I. She will have plans for Alexander, which won't include him taking a lover…..especially a male lover."

"Hephaistion's more than that to Alexander," Perdiccas interrupted, having caught his two friends up. Alexander was several strides ahead of them. "He's been happy, when have you ever seen him so happy?"

"Then he's wise to keep Hephaistion from Olympias," Ptolemy noted, ignoring Perdiccas' question.

Olympias was before them now, standing, waiting for Alexander to come to her like a well-trained dog. She smiled at him, then embraced him before kissing him on the cheek. As she stepped back she frowned and reached up to clasp Alexander's chin in her hand. She turned his head to the side to study the bite mark on Alexander's neck.

"I heard about Hephaistion," she said, her voice showing disappointment at her son. "You are king now, you should be past this." She looked around. "I see your other friends are here."

Alexander's companions greeted Olympias, she smiled at them and then took Alexander's arm and walked back to the arena. "Where is Hephaistion?" she asked.

Alexander looked around, as if he might see the man he loved, knowing he was safe for now. "Leave him," he warned her.

Olympias laughed. "Is this any way to welcome your mother home?" she chided softly. "Is this how you think things will be between us now, Alexander?" She shook her head, and smiled at the crowd. "You need me, now more than ever."

Alexander led the way to their seats in the arena, no cheers went up as Olympias arrived, but people looked, and people talked. Everyone in Pella knew that Olympias despised Philip; everyone in Pella suspected who had been behind Philip's death.

"People have short memories," Olympias murmured, and turned to Alexander, caressing his arm. "I am your mother. They will come to love me for having a son such as you." She smiled contentedly to herself and turned to focus on the athletes.

Alexander glanced at his mother, knowing she had no interest in the games, she was lost in thought, scheming…plotting. He sought Hephaistion in the crowd, finding him lost in conversation with Demades. For a moment, he thought his mother would find him all too easily, that Hephaistion would stand out from the crowd. He forced himself to take a deep breath, calming himself.

"We need to talk," he said to his mother, frowning when she chose not to acknowledge him. He placed a hand on her arm, making her look on him.

"We can talk later, Alexander. After the games."

Alexander removed his hand from his mother's arm. She was enjoying her moment. She was the king's mother, and as such expected respect, and power. He watched her smile and nod her head. His father was no longer here to control her, it was down to him now, but he was not sure he had the strength.


	19. Chapter 19

Hephaistion had waited for Alexander to come to his rooms. They had arranged that they would meet here and then go on to the theatre.

The servants had lit the lamps, by the time Hephaistion decided not to wait and ate supper alone. He then went out on to the small balcony and looked up at the stars, trying to remember their names, then he just looked out in to the darkness, listening to music playing somewhere in the distance, someone laughing, dogs barking, a child crying.

Sighing, he stepped back in to the room and undressed, taking care to pack his clothes away in the wooden chest. He extinguished all of the lamps, save one, then climbed in to bed, enjoying the comfort, but wishing it was shared.

He had watched Alexander with Olympias, and noted how tense Alexander seemed around her. She had not stayed at the games for long, but she had Alexander leave with her and he had not returned. Ptolemy, Seleucus and Perdiccas remained a little longer, but then, they too, had gone.

Unable to sleep, he considered how his life had changed since he had come to Pella. Trying to remember what his hopes and aspirations were when he arrived with a message for the king…for Philip. That he was almost a victim of Philip's desire, and if it had not been for Alexander he might not have been saved. But before then, perhaps becoming a captain at the garrison was the best he ever hoped for, that Lysias would stay by his side.

He had friends at the garrison. Many friends. While he understood the natural wariness of Alexander's companions, he had hoped by now they would see him for what he was, not what they thought he might be.

He turned over on to his side, and punched the pillow in to shape. Being with Alexander made his life easier. When he was with Alexander he felt he had the strength to cope with the time he spent alone. Only Olympias' return might mean he spent more time in isolation.

Closing his eyes, he lay still until he felt sleep begin to claim him. He had made his choice. There was no going back.

Not sure how long he was asleep, Hephaistion awoke as he heard the door to his room open. He reached for his dagger, but let it go when he saw it was Alexander.

"I thought you might be sleeping," Alexander whispered, closing the door and stepping towards the bed.

Hephaistion smiled. "I was, but I am glad that you woke me."

"Can I stay here?" Alexander asked.

"You know you can."

Alexander quickly undressed and climbed in to bed next to Hephaistion. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips, but seemed a little hesitant, almost as if he were afraid to touch. He took Hephaistion's hand and held it to his chest, but made no further move and offered no explanation of where he had been.

Hephaistion turned and blew out the lamp, Alexander still held his hand, as if afraid to let him go. Wanting to offer comfort, Hephaistion wrapped his free arm around him, pulling him in to an embrace. Alexander nestled his head on Hephaistion's chest.

"I should marry," Alexander murmured, lifting his head a little, as if he were going to try to look in to Hephaistion's eyes, but changed his mind. "Before I go to Persia I should marry."

Swallowing down his emotions at Alexander's statement, Hephaistion struggled to know what to say. Before he could reply Alexander spoke again.

"I asked my mother about her honouring Pausanias' body. She said that she had no part in my father's murder, but placed the wreath on his murderer's head in gratitude, because of how my father had treated her."

"And what of Eurydice?"

"Eurydice?" Alexander hesitated. "She will not harm her…or the children. I explained my reasons for letting her live. I am no tyrant, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion kissed the top of Alexander's head. "No, you are not," he agreed.

"I took her to Epirus. When my father banished me, I took her there, to keep her safe. I left her there, and was glad for it. Like at Mieza, I could think clearly. I could not get away from her tonight, she plots and schemes, she protests and accuses until my mind is filled with her conspiracies, until I do not know which way to turn." He wrapped his arm around Hephaistion, holding him tightly. "I came back to my own rooms, trying to clear my head. What she says can make perfect sense to me, while I am with her. I needed time to think…and then I realised you were here." He kissed Hephaistion's chest. "I have never had anyone like you, Hephaistion. Someone I can trust. Someone I can love so freely."

Hephaistion broke the embrace, to move down the bed and lie face to face with Alexander. He caressed the side of his face, and kissed him with a gentle passion.

When their lips parted Alexander smiled, pulling Hephaistion even closer to him. "I do not need a wife," he whispered, returning the kiss with a stronger passion.

OOXXOO

Ptolemy was surprised to see Hephaistion on the parade ground. For the past fourteen days he had seen nothing of him, almost as if he had been taken from the world. The games had been completed, and Alexander had attended banquets, met with ambassadors and hunted with his friends, but there had been no sign of Hephaistion.

He was almost tempted to go over and ask where he had been, but then Alexander got there first. Watching them he knew where Alexander had been spending his nights. He saw Alexander reach for Hephaistion, saw the laughter between them and began to realise that he might have been mistaken.

Still, he made no effort to offer friendship as Hephaistion rode up alongside him and waited to discover which troop he would be leading. Seleucus, Perdiccas, Philotas and Cassander waited too, only moving as the troops were called out and they went to meet the men they had been designated.

Ptolemy watched. Hephaistion had not been given any favours. They each had a mix, some good, some bad, but Hephaistion had Caletor, the race winner in the games, an excellent soldier and yet a born troublemaker.

Hippodamus was with Hephaistion now, joking with him, nodding towards Caletor. Hephaistion seemed untroubled, calling his men to order and moving them away to the far side of the parade ground so that he could talk with them.

Alexander had gone over to Antipater and Cleitus. He was pointing out an area, and looking over to where the phalanx were already going through their paces. He seemed relaxed, at home in this environment.

Curious. Wanting to see what would happen, when a man not trained to lead would be given the chance to head a troop, he directed his men over to the same area. A couple of them, Iasus and Echepolus, called out to him, pleased with their new leader. Ptolemy turned and smiled at them. They were both opposites to the loud-mouthed Caletor, and with their approval he knew his troop would work well for him.

They had been instructed what exercises they needed to work on. Each part of the cavalry to practice in troops, before coming together and working with the phalanx to come as close to battle formation, to hone several techniques and strategies which could only give them an advantage in combat.

Cassander and Nearchus were having a discussion. Seleucus was talking to his men, his hands painting the manoeuvre. Perdiccas had his men dismounted, gathered around him.

Ptolemy looked to his left. Hephaistion's men were also dismounted. He gave a wry smile. Caletor had wasted no time, and was loudly declaring that they had all been dealt the worst of it, given a leader who had only known garrison life and had only achieved this position because of what he was to Alexander. Ptolemy's hand tightened on his rein.

Caletor deserved to be whipped for his insolence. He had no right to talk like that, and he knew it. But the men were with him, Caletor looked to them, signalling for them to agree with him, to purge themselves of this nobody before they found themselves stuck with him.

He turned his horse, meaning to go over there and sort out the problem. But Hephaistion stepped forward and he stopped, aware the men of his own troop were also watching, to see what would take place.

OOXXOO

It was the last thing that he needed, but expected that this might happen. That some challenge would be issued as to his authority.

True enough, he had only come from the garrison at Methone, Caletor had him there. As for Alexander…that was true as well. He had not earned this troop on merit, but because of Alexander's feelings for him.

"Caletor," he began, speaking loudly so that the troop could hear him above the noise of the parade ground. "I saw you win at the games. Not in wrestling, but in the races."

Caletor stepped forward, grinning. "I can't be beaten. Why do you think you could?" He turned back, obviously appreciating the support of the rest of the men.

Hephaistion looked to the ground, then back to Caletor. "You should be punished for the way you speak to an officer," he said, "but what you say is true. So I will make a bargain with you." He pointed to his left. "See the stump of that old tree in the distance there?"

Caletor looked. It was a fair distance but he could run to there and back easily enough. "I see it."

"I challenge you to a race. If you win, I will go to Alexander and ask him to relieve me of my duties here…"

"And go fight in the phalanx.," Caletor laughed, the men laughing with him. He spat on the ground, then looked at the tree stump judging what his pace should be.

Hephaistion smiled. "If I win, I want your full support and obedience, Caletor."

It was done. Hephaistion would soon be just a memory. Caletor scoffed at the stupidity of the man. He had seen him win at the games and yet he had set up this challenge. Perhaps he did not want to lead them, perhaps he had no stomach for a fight. Well let him go lie with Alexander, and leave the fighting to the men. "I accept," he said, his voice sarcastic.

Caletor removed his breastplate and greaves, amused to see that Hephaistion had not removed his armour, not even his helmet. "I don't think you want this command," Caletor said.

"Oh, I want it," replied Hephaistion. "When you're ready, Caletor."

Caletor could not believe he was being given the added advantage of decreeing when the race would start. He jogged on the spot, taking in deep breaths of air. He smiled, when he noticed Ptolemy's troop were also watching. This was better than the games. He only feared Alexander might be angry with him for dislodging his favourite. Still, it was this Hephaistion's choice. Not his.

Hephaistion watched. Waiting for the moment that Caletor would launch himself forward. When he did a loud cheer went up. He was their champion. Loud-mouthed and opinionated but well thought of, a man who was a natural leader…if he only had the brains he was born with.

Hephaistion went to his horse. Leaping on it's back he pushed the mare forward, controlling it's pace, so that at only a canter he soon gained ground on Caletor. Not bothering to look down at the man, but hearing him cry out, knowing instantly he had been beaten, Hephaistion then released the horse in to a gallop.

In an excellent display of horsemanship, he wheeled the mare around the tree stump, galloping back, past Caletor, leaving him in a cloud of dust. As he arrived back the troop cheered him. He dismounted, the men stepped forward, patting him on the back, praising him for outwitting Caletor. They had not thought of it. They would be happy for him to lead them.

It took a while but Caletor came back. He rested his hands on his knees, trying to fill his lungs, looking up at Hephaistion and shaking his head. He stood up, walked over to Hephaistion and put his hand on his shoulder. "You won," he said, and smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. He looked to the men. "This is what we need. It was a clever trick. With Hephaistion leading us, with a mind like his, we'll do well…believe me."

Hephaistion put his arm around Caletor's waist. "You run well."

Caletor grinned, still breathing hard, he studied Hephaistion. "Maybe I should have wrestled you."

Hephaistion caught hold of Caletor's left wrist, twisting it as he hooked his foot around Caletor's right ankle. Unbalanced, Caletor crashed to the ground.

"Maybe not," Hephaistion grinned, holding out his hand to help the man up.

OOXXOO

Ptolemy smiled. Watching as Hephaistion and Caletor went to their horses, Caletor listening eagerly to everything that Hephaistion said.

He shook his head. He would have had Caletor whipped for his insolence, Hephaistion had simply outwitted him.

He called to his own men. If they did not get this manoeuvre right, he would be the one without a troop.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion rode back to the royal stables with a smile upon his face. It had been a good day. His men had worked hard, and if not the best when brought together, they were not the worst either. With a little more practice, they would do well, if only Caletor could curb his enthusiasm.

Laughing to himself, Hephaistion jumped down from the mare. The day had gone from one extreme to another, his men even insisting on staying a little longer to discuss where things had gone wrong, where they could improve.

They themselves had a friendly rivalry with what was now Cassander's troop. He understood, just pleased that they had accepted him for himself. During a break in the afternoon, Hippodamus had come over and told them all that there new leader was General Amyntor's son. They were all impressed with that.

He untacked the mare, then left her in the care of one of the grooms, anxious to bathe and have some supper. Alexander had no banquets to attend, he had promised to be with him earlier, than usual, tonight.

It suited him, this isolation from the court. He knew Alexander wanted him away from Olympias. He could see the changes in Alexander when he had spent any time with his mother. At least, for now, Alexander was not talking of marriage, and that was enough for him.

As he stepped in to the palace a horrified scream rang out. Hephaistion could not place the direction of it at first, but the wailing increased, shouts of men went up, running could be heard along the hallways.

Eurydice's quarters.

Hephaistion drew his sword, heading in the direction of the young queen's rooms. He took the steps two at a time, turning to see Peleus, the man who had previously guarded Eurydice with him.

Peleus was leaning on the wall, his face pale, his body shaking. He saw Hephaistion and struggled to speak. "Olympias…she has killed them all."

Running forward he found Eurydice's maids in the hallway, on their knees, wailing and consoling each other. No guards stood at the open doorway, and Hephaistion slowed to a walk, suddenly fearing what he might see.

Eurydice was hanging by her neck. Hephaistion hurried to her, sheathing his sword, but pulling his dagger free, pulling a nearby couch over, to stand on, so that he could cut her down. Eurydice's body fell in to his arms. She was dead. Hephaistion laid her gently on the couch, noticing the blood on her dress. She had feared this. She knew she would be killed. She had feared for her children.

The blood. It was not Eurydice's. Peleus appeared at the door with Aristophanes and Cynageirus. They too had their swords drawn, but it was too late, the killings had been done.

In the queen's bedroom, the body of Philip's youngest son lay on the floor. His throat cut. Almost as if Eurydice had tried to hold the child but had been forced to release him. Hephaistion picked up the body and went to the bed. There was Europa, the little girl who had run to his arms. He sat down, holding the small corpse to his chest.

Cleitus ran in, Ptolemy straight after him, more orders were given, questions asked. Peleus had come to the bedroom. He stood in the doorway wringing his hands. "It was Queen Olympias. We couldn't refuse her. She dismissed the guard, told us to go. She had her guard with her. Four of them went in and we heard the baby cry, the little girl call out for her mother. But Eurydice, we did not hear her cry out…it was as if she was accepting her fate."

"Give the child to me, Hephaistion," Cleitus ordered.

Hephaistion gave the baby a final embrace, then handed him over. He went to Europa, reaching to touch her cooling hand, then he left the room.

Eurydice's maids had come to see to their mistress. They tentatively touched her, overcome with shock and grief. Touching the blood on her gown, looking to the bedroom, wailing once more.

"It had to happen," Ptolemy said, following Hephaistion. "Olympias would never let them live."

"Alexander…" Hephaistion began, but Ptolemy cut him off.

"You don't know Alexander when his mother is around," Ptolemy snapped.

Hephaistion looked at Ptolemy. "Eurydice said the same thing."

"She will not let anyone get in her path," Ptolemy warned. "Anyone."

More footsteps were heard from the hallway outside. Alexander entered with Antipater and Cassander. Cleitus went to him and reported what had been done, told him that Olympias was responsible.

Alexander looked at Cleitus, knowing what he said was true. He had told his mother to leave Eurydice unharmed, but she had not listened to him. Always thinking that she knew best. Waiting until the games were over and everyone was too preoccupied to stop her.

Although Cleitus tried to stop him, he went in to the bedroom, to see the children lying there. Taking only a moment to commit the scene to memory "Where is my mother now?" he asked.

"In her quarters no doubt," Cleitus replied.

Alexander nodded.

"Do you want a guard?"

As if puzzled by the question Alexander shook his head, looking up to see Hephaistion, not having noticed him before. Stunned by the slaughter; that his own mother had been directly involved, he could not think clearly. "No," he whispered, keeping his eyes to the floor. Ashamed that he was her son. She used to tell him that Zeus was his father; at this moment, he wished some other woman had been his mother.

He stepped forward, wanting only to leave these rooms.

"And what will you do?"

The question was asked by Hephaistion. Alexander stopped, not turning round, unable to look at him. In long, loving nights, together he had held Hephaistion, talking of the past, knowing that when he spoke of his mother, he had tried to assure Hephaistion that she was no danger. She would simply advise; she would never act. She had made him out a liar.

"I'll talk to her." Alexander took another two paces towards the door.

"It won't bring them back, Alexander."

Alexander turned with tears in his eyes, to gaze on Hephaistion. He felt as if he had lost him. All of his reassurances had come to nothing. He did not deserve to be loved, when he came from such a she-wolf. He needed Hephaistion, desperately, though, but held back from going to him, fearing his rejection.

"Don't give her the satisfaction," Hephaistion said.

Antipater, sensing that only Hephaistion could advise Alexander at this moment, signalled for those present to leave. The guards, helped the maidservants to their feet, and Alexander and Hephaistion were left alone.

Alexander looked around the empty room, to Eurydice, and then to Hephaistion. No longer thinking he had the right to touch. "I didn't know. I should have posted more guards, had Eurydice moved from here"

"You told her not to harm them. So if you go to her now, what will it achieve?"

"They will all think I am a tyrant."

"Your people aren't fools, Alexander. They will know who is responsible."

Alexander nodded, looking over to Eurydice's body, then to the bedroom. He took a step back. His heart lurched in relief as Hephaistion came suddenly to him, embracing him, his legs nearly buckled beneath him with the strength of love that he felt there.

"Don't blame yourself for this," Hephaistion soothed. "You weren't to know. I just don't want you going to her, I see what she does to you, Alexander. Sometimes I feel as if you are slipping away from me; that she is pulling you away from me. But I love you, Alexander, and I'll fight her for you if I must."

Alexander wrapped his arms around Hephaistion, holding him tightly to his chest. Closing his eyes he saw him for the first time, a messenger, looking around the room while his father read the letter he had brought. If he had known then; if he had realised how much he would love this man. "You have my heart, Hephaistion. Stay by my side. Help me."

"For as long as you need me," Hephaistion vowed. "Come, Alexander. This is no place to be." Holding each other around the waist, they made their way from Eurydice's rooms.


	20. Chapter 20

Seven days later Ptolemy, Seleucus and Perdiccas were out hunting. It was such a fine morning. They headed away from Pella, towards some woods on the east of the city, where they knew the hunting was good.

As they cantered up to the top of a hill they saw two riders in the distance, and smiled to themselves, hurrying down to greet them.

Seeing them approach the two riders reined in their horses, then they threw their hands up in greeting.

"Ptolemy. I might have known you'd be back at Pella by now, and with these two rogues. Seleucus. Perdiccas." The older of the two riders greeted them, reaching to touch as they joined them. He could have been Cleitus' brother, except this man had more grey in his dark hair, and always swore his mother only ever slept with his father.

"It's good to see you, Hyrtacus," Ptolemy grinned. Then he turned to the other man. "You don't get any prettier with age, do you, Acamas?"

Acamas laughed, revealing several teeth were missing at the front of his mouth. "Have you looked in the mirror lately, Ptolemy?" he retorted.

"So Parmenion is here at last?" Perdiccas asked. "Where is he?"

Hyrtacus nodded back the way they had just come. "Some distance back, but he should be here by tomorrow morning. He sent us on to tell Alexander." He reached out to hold Ptolemy's chiton, to get his attention. "Have you seen Niobe? She was ready to give birth when I left. Do I have a son or daughter?"

"I don't know," Ptolemy answered, wishing he did. He'd been a guest at the wedding, many years ago. Niobe always spoiled him when he called to visit, but he'd been neglectful since his return from exile.

Hyrtacus pulled a face, showing his disappointment, then pushed his horse forward. Ptolemy and the others went with him.

"Were you going hunting?" asked Acamus.

Seleucus looked at the javelin in his hand, as if he had forgotten how it got there. "We thought we would, until you two came along," he said.

Acamus brought his horse up alongside Hyrtacus'. "Fine thing, isn't it? We hurry back from the Hellespont, fastest pace, stopping for nothing, while these three, act like lords."

Hyrtacus winked at Acamas. "I know Alexander too. In a couple of days, we'll be able to idle away our days and go hunting when we like."

"How's Parmenion?" Ptolemy asked, as innocently as possible.

"You mean how did he take the assassination of Attalus? Is that what you're asking?" Hyrtacus steered his horse around a rabbit hole, then looked to Ptolemy. "The man Alexander sent was apparently proficient at his job. Attalus died quickly, then Parmenion spoke to Attalus' men and convinced them that Alexander would be a king worth following. We've marched back here quickly, but we suspect that Alexander will want to leave Pella soon enough."

"He has battles to fight," agreed Perdiccas.

"He's young. Greece must be wondering what he's made of," Hyrtacus said. "What happened to Attalus' nephew? I was wondering what the fates had in store for him. Attalus would have been hoping to gain the throne with him."

"He's dead," Ptolemy replied.

Hyrtacus shook his head. "I guess it had to be done. It's always the way when a new king takes power. How is Eurydice?"

"Dead too. Olympias was responsible, not Alexander," Ptolemy informed him.

"I think Alexander would have let them all live…even the boy. He has not killed all who threaten him, and this boy was just a babe in arms," Perdiccas added.

"She's an evil bitch," Acamus stated, spitting at the ground. "She'll rule if we're not careful. She's the one Alexander should see off."

"There's no chance of that," Perdiccas said, then looked to Ptolemy and Seleucus. "Alexander hasn't been near her since. Everyone at Pella seems to know it. She's sent for him, tried to see him, but he won't have it."

Hyrtacus laughed. "What's got in to Alexander? Hasn't he always listened to the counsel of his mother? Didn't you three get exiled because of her meddling?"

"Hephaistion," Ptolemy replied.

"Hephaistion?" Hyrtacus screwed his face up in puzzlement.

"Alexander's lover," Ptolemy informed him, though the words did not seem right, he felt guilty speaking of Hephaistion in that way. A part of him liked the influence he had on Alexander; he liked the difference he had made to Alexander. "Alexander is in love," he said, adding, "I think Hephaistion is good for him too".

This drew him looks from both Perdiccas and Seleucus. They both grinned at him and nodded their heads. "We think the same," Seleucus said. "We just didn't know how to tell you."

"He lets us have time with Alexander. I feel sorry for him when he leaves the banquet early each night, to give us that time. Alexander wants him to stay, you can tell. Caletor adores him, Hippodamus seeks him out, Antipater thinks well of him and the men who served in the Royal Bodyguard all changed their opinion. So, why are we holding back our friendship? He's not going anywhere, and I for one would hate to see him go. Alexander is changed for the better, sure of himself because Hephaistion is there to assure him," Perdiccas said.

Hyrtacus threw back his head and laughed. "Since when did you start making speeches, Perdiccas? Where is this Hephaistion? I would love to meet him."

OOXXOO

They rode in to Pella, Hyrtacus stopping at his home first, to discover, that after three daughters, he finally had a son. A handsome boy who had been given the name Thestor.

After kissing Niobe, and telling her he would return soon, he re-mounted his horse and headed up to the palace. Acamus went to the barracks, he was to arrange quarters for the returning army.

Alexander was with Hephaistion, in a room used for banquets, where not so many guests would be invited. They were kissing, but soon parted as Ptolemy came in to the room.

Ptolemy felt awkward at breaking such an intimate moment between the two. He looked on Hephaistion, not feeling any disapproval. He smiled, but Hephaistion had looked away. Ptolemy remembered the reason for the interruption. "Look who is here," he said, as Hyrtacus walked in with Seleucus and Perdiccas following.

"Hyrtacus!" Alexander stepped forward and embraced the man. "Where is Parmenion?"

"He'll be here tomorrow morning," Hyrtacus informed him.

"And he is well?"

"Very well." Hyrtacus reached in to a pouch attached to his belt. "I have a letter from him."

Alexander took the letter. "I had no idea if he was returning. I thought I would have heard something before now."

Hyrtacus pulled a face. "He was quieter than usual, but you have his allegiance, Alexander. He was delighted, though, when Philotas arrived. I think it meant a lot to him." Hyrtacus looked about the room, his eyes fixed on Hephaistion, but he said nothing.

Hephaistion feeling Hrytacus' eyes on him, looked to Alexander. "I'll leave you to talk," he said. "I know you have to meet with Antipater soon."

Alexander nodded, knowing there was no point trying to persuade him to stay. He watched him leave, then opened the letter.

OOXXOOHephaistion made his way through the palace, heading out of it. As he came in to the main entrance, four men appeared and blocked his way.

"Are you alone, Hephaistion?"

He turned to see Olympias walking towards him. Beautiful but deadly, she smiled serenely at him. "You are always alone…when you are not with my son. That is a dangerous way to exist. Don't you think so?"

Hephaistion looked to the men, stepping back from them, but they made no move towards him.

"They won't attack without my orders," Olympias soothed, walking in a slow circle around Hephaistion, appraising him. "You are handsome."

"What do you want?" Hephaistion asked, glancing back to the way he had just come, hoping to see somebody…anybody. Nobody came.

Olympias stepped forward, intoxicating Hephaistion with her perfume. She reached up to caress his face, moving close to him, whispering to him. "We are just talking, Hephaistion. If anybody came here, what would they see? Just the two of us, passing the time of day." She smiled and walked away, then turned back to him.

"I want you gone from here, Hephaistion. That is what I want. Do you think that I have waited all of these years to have you take him from me? At the moment when all I planned for can come to fruition? Do you?"

Hephaistion went to step forward, but one of the guard went to draw his sword, warning him to keep still.

"I won't leave him," he said, his voice strong and certain. "I won't leave him to somebody like you."

Olympias groaned with rage, stepping forward. "Alexander is my son. What are you to him? A cheap whore! A nobody! You think you know him? You think you love him? You are nobody to him. He would choose me, over you, any time, Hephaistion."

A servant appeared, and hurried through an open door, anxious not to appear curious.

"I mean Alexander no harm."

"Then leave," Olympias spat. She drew a deep breath, calming herself, then came close to Hephaistion again. This time reaching up to entwine a lock of his hair around her finger. "I see why you captivate my son," she said. "I see how a man like you could benefit by offering himself…to my son." She released his hair. "But I want you gone from here. Leave now. If you know what's best for you." She smiled sweetly, nodding to her guards, who dispersed as quickly as they had appeared.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion watched her go. He hesitated before moving, then stepped outside, leaning against the palace walls while he got his thoughts in order.

She was deadly. For a moment he thought he would be killed. Easily dispatched, like Eurydice, like her children. He was outnumbered, and as she had rightly pointed out, he was alone. What should he do? Go running to Alexander and tell him of the warning? And what would Alexander do then?

Despite it all, Hephaistion chose to ignore the threat. He had been warned, but it only meant he should take more care. Pausanias had threatened him, and that all came to nothing.

As if drawn by the same reaction, as when Pausanias attacked him, he went down to the stables, seeking the solitude. Needing time to think, though this time he was determined not to run away.

He remembered how safe it had felt to come here the first time. He had just wanted to go then, but was too concerned for what Philip might do. The wound in his side had hurt him, his thoughts had been in turmoil.

A couple of grooms were sweeping the floor. One offered to fetch the his horse, but Hephaistion refused.

He went to his mare, patting her, talking to her, then smiled as he remembered his first conversation with Alexander. He had been talking to Bucephalus. This was where they had met.

He moved over to the black stallion, consciously standing where Alexander had been. Reliving the moment. He had sought a place to hide, where he could think and tend to the wound given him by Pausanias. He had thought things could not get worse, when Alexander appeared, just as he had decided to run, to take his horse and go somewhere….anywhere, perhaps with Lysias. Alexander's kindness and concern had made him stay. He had not thought it would lead to love.

"Here is where the King's whore is hiding."

Hephaistion turned to see a large man, coming towards him, a dagger in his hand. Two other men followed him, one with a javelin, the other with a sword. They were Olympias' men.

OOXXOO

There was another way out. He turned back, to see it blocked by a man almost as large as the first. Looking at the large man, who had spoken, Hephaistion saw the grooms hurrying from the stables.

"I have no argument with you," Hephaistion said.

The large man pointed his dagger at him, and laughed. "We have a job to do. We aren't going to kill you, but you'll wish that you were dead." He stepped forward.

Outnumbered, the only option available to Hephaistion was flight. His best chance lay in getting past the man guarding the other door. He turned and ran, hoping to use his speed, to dodge past or knock over the man, so he could make his escape.

He almost made it, but the three men were ready for him, they ran with him, grabbing at his chiton, pulling him round. He fought against them, they used their fists to try to subdue him. When he still kept fighting, the large man, grabbed his hair and smashed the right side of his head in to the brick wall. Hephaistion slid against the wall, but he felt a hand against his throat, lifting him. His hair was held again, his head knocked against the stone, once more. They held him pinned against the wall.

Hephaistion was stunned. The large man pulled him forward. Hephaistion fell to his knees, two of the men grabbed his arms and held them out at each side. Hephaistion blinked to try to clear his vision, seeing the man with the javelin looking around, but then turning to laugh at him. "Like a lamb to the slaughter," he said, the words rang in Hephaistion's head.

The large man had not let go of his hair. He pulled Hephaistion's head back, holding the dagger to his face. "I wonder what Alexander will think of my handiwork? Do you think he will care for you so much when your face is scarred, your nose split."

"Do as she said, take his eyes," urged the man to Hephaistion's right.

"Cut out his tongue first, or his screams will be heard," urged the man to the left.

Hephaistion struggled against them, but he could not think clearly. The moment he gained any chance to move, his legs abandoned him and would not stand.

"Hold him still," ordered the large man. He pulled on Hephaistion's hair, turning him to face him. "I hope you took a good look at Alexander this morning. When I have blinded you, and made you dumb, I'll destroy that pretty face of yours," he turned to laugh with the other men. He smiled. "When I have done with your face, I will cut through the tendons in your arms. How will you do anything? How will you live? How will Alexander stand to look at you?" He placed his hand on Hephaistion's chin.

"No!" Fear made Hephaistion make one final effort to get away. He pulled back from the large man, twisting his body, kicking out at the men who held him. Pushing against one, he got free of the other, but he was grabbed again. Beaten back. The large man took a firmer hold of his hair, brought the dagger up again. He could not move.

"You always were a man who liked to talk, rather than fight, Ephialtes."

It was Ptolemy. Hephaistion was still held firmly, but he managed to see Ptolemy, Seleucus, Perdiccas and five palace guards standing before them. Two of the guards had the man with the javelin, only now it had been taken from him.

"We were just having a little fun," laughed Ephialtes, releasing Hephaistion. "We wouldn't have cut him. We were just joking with him."

"Drop your weapons," Ptolemy ordered, his tone like ice.

Hephaistion saw the dagger drop from Ephialtes hand. One of the guards stepped forward to collect the weapons. Seleucus came to him and helped him to his feet, guiding him to sit on a wooden chest. He heard Ptolemy order the guards to hold the men. Seleucus sat by him, his arm around his waist. Hephaistion looked down, blood was dripping on to his chiton. He put a hand up to his nose.

Ptolemy crouched down in front of him. "No, Hephaistion, your head is bleeding."

Hephaistion moved his hand up to his head, touching it gently, then wincing at the pain it caused. When he brought his hand back, in front of him, it was red with blood.

"Thank you for your help," he said, looking at Ptolemy, too dazed to move his head around.

"We saw them come in to the stables, and knew they were up to no good," Perdiccas said.

Hephaistion saw Ptolemy nod his head in agreement.

"Does he need a surgeon?" Perdiccas asked, crouching down at Ptolemy's side.

"No surgeon," replied Hephaistion. "Don't tell Alexander, either. Not that his mother…"

"That she tried to maim you?" Ptolemy shook his head. "And what do I do with the men who attacked you?"

Hephaistion was finding it hard to think. "Let them go. It's only me that they are after, and it is not long before we leave Pella."

One of the guards came back to report that the men were secure. He looked over at Hephaistion.

"Say nothing of this for the moment," Ptolemy ordered.

"You can't be thinking of releasing them," cried Seleucus. "They will kill him next time. No delay. He has no friends who will protect him…."

"He has Alexander," Perdiccas pointed out.

"But he wants it kept quiet from Alexander. If I were in his position I would kick up such a stink that Alexander would execute the guards and punish Olympias…. somehow," Seleucus said.

"Like Pausanias. Wanting revenge for what Attalus did, because he once slept with the king?" Ptolemy asked.

They looked down at Hephaistion. "They did not cut off my ears," he said, "I can hear every word."

Ptolemy laughed. "And just what do you intend to say to Alexander when he asks how you got injured?"

"That I fell from my horse."

Ptolemy crouched by him again. "We should get you to your rooms, get you cleaned up. Can you stand?"

Hephaistion struggled up, but his legs were still not eager to hold him upright. Perdiccas and Seleucus stood each side to support him. Ptolemy led the way, up the steps, then in to the palace and along the cool hallways.

"Head for my rooms," Seleucus suggested. "We need to stop the bleeding, my rooms are closer."

It was not far. They brought Hephaistion in to the room and sat him on a couch. Perdiccas fetched a clean linen towel, folded it and placed it on Hephaistion's head, encouraging him to hold it in place.

Ptolemy went to fetch water and Seleucus and Perdiccas went with him. Hephaistion could hear them talking over something, a somewhat heated debate. They came back. Ptolemy placed the bowl down on the floor. Then lifted Hephaistion's chin up and shook his head.

"I think it's a foolhardy and brave thing to try to protect Alexander from his mother. But we have a problem with your story, Hephaistion. If you fell from your horse, then how do you explain the handprint on your neck?"

Hephaistion put his fingers to his neck, as if he might feel the bruising.

"Alexander should know," urged Ptolemy.

"I don't ever want to lie to him," whispered Hephaistion. "But this is his mother. Eurydice…his father….it all weighs heavily on him."

"I think that Alexander can cope with anything….with you by his side. We were just coming to find you, to tell you as much. We haven't been particularly welcoming," Ptolemy said.

"We were too harsh….I was harsh," Perdiccas said.

"Tell Alexander you fell from your horse, if you want to. Have Olympias' men released, Hephaistion. We will protect you," pledged Seleucus.

"So you would lie to Alexander, Seleucus?" joked Ptolemy, to lighten the mood. "He was our friend, before he ever was the king….and you would lie to him?" He turned to see Hephaistion smile, then nodded to Seleucus who took two paces back and then hurried from the room.

Hephaistion looked at Ptolemy.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Perdiccas handed Ptolemy another linen cloth, then Ptolemy stood and had Hephaistion remove the now bloody cloth from his head. Putting the clean cloth in the water, he began to bathe Hephaistion's head, working in silence. He inspected the cut as soon as he had wiped away the blood. "I do not think you will need it stitching. It looks as if it will heal on its own, as soon as we can stop the bleeding. Perdiccas, I need another cloth.

"It's not that Seleucus has an abundance of towels," grumbled, Perdiccas, going to fetch one.

"How are you feeling?" Ptolemy asked.

"The world has just about stopped spinning. Has Seleucus gone for Alexander?"

"You can't hide it from him. Apart from your injuries, too many people witnessed it. The grooms will talk of it, even if the guard keep silent. Somehow or other it would get back to him." Ptolemy dropped the cloth in the bowl, the water turned red. He took another cloth from Perdiccas, folding it over then urged Hephaistion to hold it in place, once more. Then he wrung out the water and began to clean Hephaistion's face. "Your chiton is ruined."

Hephaistion looked down and sighed. "It is one I wore at Methone. The last one I had from that time."

"Do you miss those days?" asked Perdiccas, sitting alongside Hephaistion.

Hephaistion laughed gently. "I miss the quiet. This is the second time I have been attacked at Pella. After the first, I told myself it would not happen again. But for what I have found….what I have….it is worth it. Though, I sometimes wish he was a goatherd."

Ptolemy and Perdiccas grinned at the idea of Alexander herding goats, glancing at each other. They had totally misjudged the man.

Hephaistion moved back a little on the couch, he winced as he did so.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just bruised. What will Alexander do?"

Ptolemy reached to unclip Hephaistion's chiton, ignoring Hephaistion's protest to leave it be. "You mean to his mother's guard? I would say they are dead men. He plans to leave here in a few days, he will not leave Olympias with any means of doing harm. Antipater will have enough to think of. As for Olympias, he has not seen her since Eurydice. Has he?"

Hephaistion shook his head, then groaned.

"Hephaistion. You took a good beating," Ptolemy said, running his hand across the bruised ribs.

The door opened, and Alexander stormed in, followed by Seleucus. He said nothing, just went to Hephaistion's side, assessing the injuries, lifting the pad to inspect the cut.

"I am alright, Alexander," Hephaistion assured him.

Alexander ignored him, turning to Ptolemy. "Did they mean to kill him?"

"If they had, they would have had the job done before we could get there," Ptolemy replied. "They meant to maim him, but he obviously fought hard."

"My mother's guard. How many?"

"Four," Perdiccas answered. "Areilycus, Leonteus, Panthous and Chalcon."

Alexander nodded, then crouched down in front of Hephaistion. "And you? How are you?"

"I am not hurt so badly," smiled Hephaistion. "Thanks to Ptolemy, Seleucus and Perdiccas."

"You held them off. Fought well." said Seleucus.

"I should have been more careful." Hephaistion reached for Alexander's hand. "I did not mean to bring this on you, I am sorry for it."

Alexander tentatively caressed the left side of Hephaistion's face, his thumb tracing the outline of the bruises appearing there. "I have had to deal with this all of my life, Hephaistion." He smiled gently. "But for her to do this to you…" He stood up and moved away from Hephaistion, moving a hand through his hair as he thought of what to do. Finally, he looked to Ptolemy. "The men are under guard?" he asked.

Ptolemy nodded.

"Then let's go see them to Hades," Alexander said. "Seleucus. Perdiccas. Stay here and take care of Hephaistion, if you will. Do not let him sleep. Send a servant for a surgeon, to check him. Ptolemy and I will return when we are done. He gazed on Hephaistion for a long moment and then was gone.

Silence filled the room. Seleucus came to Hephaistion's side, moving the bowl away. "You didn't say anything, to stop him."

Hephaistion closed his eyes. His head ached, his body was complaining at the beating it had taken. Opening his eyes, he looked at Seleucus. "Ptolemy is right. Olympias must be controlled. I think that she was capable of having Philip killed; she definitely had Eurydice and her children murdered. Somebody capable of that…if they are not stopped, who knows what they will do.

"She was always jealous of the time we spent with Alexander," said Perdiccas, sitting down by Hephaistion. "We would always make our excuses and leave, whenever she found us at play, with Alexander…when we were boys," he added. "I still feel like making excuses now, when she is near."

"She must have been delighted when we were exiled," Seleucus remarked.

"What? And have Alexander here, with Philip. Alone? I don't think so," laughed Perdiccas

"He wasn't alone for long," said Seleucus, smiling at Hephaistion. He put a hand on Hephaistion's shoulder and stood up. "Lie back on the couch, Hephaistion. But do not sleep. I'll fetch a cup of water for you, while Perdiccas gets a servant to fetch a surgeon."

Perdiccas stood up. "How come I am everybody's slave today?" he grumbled, but went to find a servant anyway.

Hephaistion lay back on the couch. The pillows supporting him, felt good, and he could have easily slept. He still held the folded towel in place.

Seleucus returned with the water, and handed him the cup, then sat at the end of the couch, watching him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Just sore and bruised. My head aches," Hephaistion replied, then smiled. "But it might have been much worse, if you had not saved me."

Seleucus nodded. Perdiccas returned, and poured a cup of wine for himself, Seleucus refused one. "The surgeon will not be long," he said.

"I don't need a surgeon," Hephaistion replied.

"Orders of the king," smiled Seleucus. "Let's hope he is not of the eager kind, who will stitch you for a scratch."

"King's orders; King's surgeon," replied Perdiccas. He looked at Hephaistion. "Had you not thought that something like this might happen?" he asked.

Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders. "I had no choice either way. I would not leave Alexander. Not now. Not since I realised how much I cared. I used to think that I had everything. I thought myself happy at Methone. When I came to Pella, and Philip told me I would stay, I thought it was the end of my world, but Alexander offered friendship…"

"And then love," Seleucus said, finishing Hephaistion's sentence with the words he was not going to say. He opened his mouth to ask a question but then the surgeon came in to the room.

Hephaistion sat up on the couch, allowing the examination to take place. The towel pad was removed, the bleeding had stopped,

The surgeon, Philip, had Hephaistion stand, and then inspected the bruising, pressing on the ribs. Giving a wry smile, when Hephaistion gasped, knowing he had been trying to hide the pain.

"Just rest is needed," he said. "No ribs are cracked or broken. They are just badly bruised, and the head wound will heal without any intervention from myself.

"Thank you." Hephaistion smiled with relief, not wishing to have the surgeon stitch anything. He clipped his chiton back in to place, so that it would hide the bruising.

Perdiccas went to pour Hephaistion a cup of wine, but Philip stopped him, ordering just water for the remainder of the day, and for Hephaistion not to sleep until it grew dark. With that advice, he left them.

"Well, it's turned in to quite a day," Seleucus said, leaning back on the couch, now that Hephaistion had chosen to stay sitting up. "To think that we were going hunting, then met Hyrtacus, came back here and then found Olympias' men attacking Hephaistion."

"I didn't think they would attack so soon," Hephaistion said, then bit his lip, he had not intended saying anything. He hoped they would not notice, but Perdiccas picked up on his words.

"Had you had a threat from Olympias?"

Hesitating. Hephaistion gazed up at Perdiccas. "Just before I went to the stables. But I said I would not leave Alexander. So I suppose I brought it on myself. And I did not mean for you to know, and I do not want Alexander to find out. She is his mother, after all.

As he finished speaking, the door opened and Alexander entered, followed by Ptolemy.

Hephaistion stood up. Alexander seemed anxious…agitated. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"The surgeon has been. I'll live," he replied, and smiled.

Alexander nodded. "I need you to come with me," he said.

Seeing the puzzlement on Hephaistion's face, Ptolemy cut in. "The men who attacked you are dead."

"Good riddance," Seleucus remarked.

Alexander stepped up to Hephaistion, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you need to rest…"

"I'll come with you," Hephaistion replied. He looked to Alexander's companions. "Thank you. I won't forget," he said, before going with Alexander.

OOXXOO

As they walked through the hallways of the palace, Alexander tentatively reached for Hephaistion's hand, taking it, then letting it go. He still seemed agitated.

"Are we going to your mother?" Hephaistion asked.

"Trust me," he replied. "Stay close to her."

He turned down a hallway, where new guards, Alexander's men, were stationed outside a doorway. They saluted their king as Alexander entered unannounced.

Olympias stood, putting down the embroidery she had been working on. She looked surprised to see her son, and signalled for her servants to leave them alone.

Alexander waited for the doors to be shut before he turned on his mother. Going to her, Hephaistion by his side.

"Don't act surprised to see me," he began. "Your guards, your assassins, are dead and here, you see, Hephaistion lives."

Olympias gave a quick glance to Hephaistion, not able to hide her disgust. She noted the blood. Her plan had almost succeeded.

"I gave no orders to kill him," she replied, looking at Alexander. "And you have murdered my guards. They were loyal to me, that is all. Your love for him blinds you. I am the one who loves you, Alexander. Only I. And you never listen to me anymore, because of him."

Alexander grasped her neck. "Does your murderous soul never rest? Do you think me so shallow, that I would have stopped loving Hephaistion, if you had maimed him? Were you so jealous of Eurydice? Did you hate my father so much?"

"I did not order his murder," Olympias was struggling to contain her temper.

Alexander glared at his mother, then released her neck, pushing her away from him. He stepped away from her, going to the balcony. Then he turned back at her.

"You filled my head with your hatred and your lies. You evil woman. Never giving me any peace, even when I was at Mieza, you would write of plots, filled with venom, never leaving me be."

"You are my son," screamed Olympias, going to him. "My avenger, Alexander. My avenger. And now you are king, you turn against me." She pointed at Hephaistion. "You listen to him. A cheap whore. Who only loves you for what you can give him. I love you, Alexander. Only I." She tried to embrace him, but Alexander pushed her away, and went back to Hephaistion.

"What would you have me do?" he asked. "This love you speak of. It is not love. Hephaistion has shown me what it is to be loved. And your cheap words, mean nothing to me.

"Then they should have maimed him. I wish they had succeeded," Olympias spat. "Then we would have seen just how much you loved him."

Alexander pulled the dagger from his belt, turning it he placed it in to Olympias' hand. "Then do the deed yourself. Don't send others to do your work. Here, take it."

Olympias' hand closed on the dagger, she held it as if to strike, but seemed to be fighting a battle, to contain her temper.

"Now is the only chance you'll get," Alexander said. This was enough to goad Olympias in to action. With a cry she lunged for Hephaistion, who held his ground. She would have struck him, but Alexander quickly stepped between them, grabbing her wrist, though not in time to stop the dagger piercing his skin, over his heart. Blood appeared on Alexander's chiton. Olympias screamed and dropped the dagger, falling to her knees at what she had almost done.

Hephaistion came round to Alexander's side, checking the wound. Concerned. Alexander's eyes were on his mother.

"I love this man. Hephaistion." he said, his voice calm. "If you kill him, then you kill me. For he has given me life, in a way that you never did. He helped me to find myself, to be who I wanted to be, not who you wanted, or my father wanted. Hephaistion. I thank the Gods every day that I found him."

He reached down and picked up the dagger, placing it back in his belt. Then he turned and exited the room. Only Hephaistion looked back at the broken woman, as he left.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion caught up with Alexander, to walk alongside him. He said nothing, there was nothing that he could say. He would wait for Alexander; wait for him to want to speak.

He thought that they would return to Alexander's quarters, but instead Alexander headed for his father's rooms. Left unguarded now. He noticed Alexander hesitate before opening the doors and stepping inside. Alexander turned to Hephaistion then, tears in his eyes.

"I never knew what my father dealt with," he said, walking over to his father's desk, touching it, with reverence. "I loved her, and she blinded me to how great my father was. She blinded him too. I can see that now, why he always accused me of being like her, of acting on her behalf."

He picked up a map of Persia, studied it momentarily, then placed it on the desk, running his hand over it. "On the eve of his death, we were reconciled. I'm glad for that, though how many years were wasted through distrust and doubt?" He sighed. "Now I get the chance to lead," he turned to gaze on Hephaistion. "A part of me is glad for the opportunity; the other part of me wishes my father were still here."

"I wanted to go to Mieza," Hephaistion confessed. "If I had been free to make my own choice, I would have. But my father wanted me to go to Methone and be taught by General Calamis. A promise made, to be kept. When he died, I felt some relief that now I could make my own choices in life, but I miss him the same, Alexander. I think it is the way of things.

Alexander looked about the room, then smiled softly at Hephaistion. "Remember when I came here, to stop my father…"

Hephaistion looked away from Alexander, his face flushing. "I could not say no to him, not when I had agreed to it." He turned back to Alexander. "But I remember how you saved me, and how you found me at the river, and offered friendship."

"I loved you then," Alexander confessed. "But I did not realise it, until we visited Mieza for the first time."

Hephaistion grinned, walking up to Alexander and embracing him. "When you tried to kiss me. You should not have lost your resolve, Alexander. I think that is when I loved you, though."

"I am not afraid to kiss you now," Alexander said, smiling.

"In your father's rooms. With your father's shade more than likely watching us?" Hephaistion teased.

"He knew my feelings. He would give us his blessing," replied Alexander, leaning closer to Hephaistion's lips, but not going any further.

Laughing, Hephaistion gazed in to Alexander's eyes. "You are too sure of yourself by far, these days."

"I am the King."

"King of Macedon," whispered Hephaistion.

"And soon, beyond Macedon," murmured Alexander.

"Persia?" Hephaistion asked, his lips now so close to Alexander's.

"And beyond," Alexander replied, unable to resist any further he claimed Hephaistion's lips, and gave himself to passion.

OOXXOO

EPILOGUE

Parmenion arrived at the palace of Pella, with the army marching behind him. As he climbed the steps, Alexander came to greet him, and before the army, they embraced. Cheers went up, cries of allegiance to Alexander.

Side by side, they climbed the steps then. Parmenion greeted Cleitus and Antipater, then joked with Alexander's companions and looked with interest on Hephaistion, having already heard from Antipater of the strength he had been to Alexander.

Ptolemy, jokingly embraced Hephaistion, who laughed and pulled away, only to be grabbed by Seleucus.

A banquet waited for them. The army was dismissed, to go home and rest for just a few days, before they left.

Alexander went in to the palace with Parmenion, unable to resist a glance in Hephaistion's direction. Smiling as he saw the acceptance of his companions. All was well. They had survived the changes and the promise of a glorious future lay before them.

THE END


End file.
